Alors, est-ce que tu me suis ?
by A-Harlem
Summary: Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés, n'ont ni la même vie, ni les mêmes aspirations. Rien n'aurait dû les réunir sur cette route poussiéreuse. Rien, si ce n'est cette même douleur de vivre. Ou comment deux âmes brisées vont tenter de se guérir par elles-mêmes, à coups de rires, de larmes et d'étreintes. /! AU, Yaoi, Ace x LawOOC. /!
1. Sur la Route

**Première sur FanFiction, "j'me lance". Avec _un peu_ d'élan, j'suis encore un peu hésitante. L'histoire sera... plutôt... courte (euh, je crois), je ne peux pas prévoir le rythme, mais je pense que partir sur un chapitre par semaine me parait être un bon compromis (*attend les tomates* Non... ? bon. Merci).**

**Classé M pour quelques lemons, et le côté peut-être un peu "dur" (non, pas de jeux de mots...)(*Harlem, tu sors*) de certains chapitres. Du Ace x Law, donc !**

**J'suis dispo pour toutes remarques, réclamations, SAV... alors n'hésitez pas :)**

**Sur ce... _Enjoy_ _!_**

(Tous les personnages et l'Univers OnePiece appartiennent à notre éminent Oda-sensei !)

* * *

_« Picture yourself in a boat on a river,_  
_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies._  
_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly :_  
_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes. »_

_The Beatles_

_._

_._

_._

***Quelque part, sur l'Interstate 40, désert des Mojave***

**.**

**.**

Trafalgar Law laissa son regard errer sur les falaises sang et ocres qui l'entouraient, seul horizon possible depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité.

Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud dans sa vieille DB6 Vantage, donc la seule concession moderne installée était un lecteur à prise numérique pour son iPod, qui crachait _«Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds »_ des Beatles depuis quelques minutes.

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre son siège en cuir, se laissant bercer par la musique et le rythme monotone de sa conduite sur la grande route poussiéreuse, qui le laissaient seul avec ses pensées et ses interrogations. Law jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, contemplant son sac de sport jeté sur la banquette arrière, son _perfecto_ qu'il avait retiré à cause de la chaleur étouffante et sa guitare. La vision de cette dernière lui arracha un mince sourire, avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la route.

Il n'avait pas joué depuis une éternité et le manque le démangeait, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour ça. Pour le moment, il avait plus urgent à faire. Trouver un point plus stable que sa voiture en guise d'hôtel, prendre une douche…

_« … je tuerais pour une putain de douche. »_

… s'acheter de quoi remplir son estomac. Et des cigarettes.

_« … faut que j'arrête de penser à ça ou je vais attaquer le volant avec les dents. »_

Le désert semblait s'étendre toujours plus loin, et il commençait à sérieusement se demander si cet enfer avait une fin. Des cailloux, des cailloux et… ah, des cailloux.

Il ne se plaignait pas. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Il râlait pour la forme, comme d'habitude. Être loin de tout était tout ce qu'il cherchait depuis…

_« … depuis le jour où t'as merdé ? »_ soupira sa conscience dans un coin de sa tête.

Depuis le jour où une de ses décisions, si anodine soit-elle, avait fichu toute sa vie en l'air.

Ses pensées amères le rattrapaient, et avec elles les souvenirs et les regrets qui y étaient liés. Le désert et l'insignifiance de sa présence le renvoyaient à sa propre impuissance, celle qu'il avait longuement éprouvée, avant que la rage et le dégoût ne prennent le pas sur le reste.

Cette impuissance, reflet des sentiments contradictoires qui se disputaient en lui. Il lui était souvent arrivé de vouloir disparaître, rester un tout petit point dans l'Univers, perdu au milieu du néant et s'y perdre lui-même... mais surtout, perdre cette atroce sensation de vide et de mal-être qui le collait comme une seconde peau.

Et pourtant, il voulait vivre. Plus qu'il l'avait toujours voulu.

Il eut plus que jamais envie de fumer ; s'arrêter, s'allonger sur son capot, sous la chaleur torride et allumer une cigarette, un geste banal, mécanique, qui ne demanderait pas d'efforts à son cerveau tourmenté par ce qui s'y cachait.  
Tout était bon pour s'occuper l'esprit et les mains.

Un détail attira son regard, beaucoup plus loin sur la route. Quelque chose qui détonait sur le paysage caillouteux qui l'entourait depuis des heures. Quelque chose d'infime et qui pourtant, par sa seule présence, rompait l'accent monocorde de sa conduite.

Il ralentit l'allure, alors qu'une silhouette se précisait, sur la droite, marchant à reculons en tendant le bras ; une intuition soudaine lui ordonna de s'arrêter et son corps réagit en conséquence, écrasant la pédale de frein.

Un jeune homme de son âge, planté sur le bas-côté sableux.

Enfin, de son âge… c'était difficile d'en juger, avec toute cette poussière qui s'était accumulée sur lui.

Law fut saisi par le noir abyssal de ses prunelles, si sombres qu'on ne distinguait pas sa pupille. Son regard était étrange, et il ne tarda pas à comprendre d'où lui venait cette impression : pour avoir eu les mêmes, il reconnut les traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues, sillons dans la cendre qui le maculait, sous les mèches cheveux poussiéreux échappés de l'élastique qui les retenait.

Il portait une vieille paire de Chuck Taylor fatiguées par la marche, un bermuda sombre et une chemise qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Malgré toute cette crasse, les perles rouges de son collier brillaient intensément dans le soleil.

C'était ça, qui avait attiré son attention plus que le reste. L'éclat rougeoyant de son collier.

Le moteur ronronnait doucement, alors que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'échangeait un mot. Une minute comme cent auraient pu passer, aucun des deux ne semblait décider à piper mot. Law, parce qu'il était trop surpris de croiser quelqu'un seul sur cette route, et son inconnu, parce qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça.

- … monte, murmura Law en désignant le siège passager d'un signe de tête.

L'inconnu s'engouffra à côté de lui, son sac serré contre son torse, mais s'obstina à garder le silence. Law en était trop adepte lui-même pour se sentir le courage de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il redémarra et la voiture reprit son chemin sur la route désertique.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Law se décida à parler, près de six heures plus tard ; l'inconnu n'avait pas bronché de tout l'après-midi, fixant le paysage défilant à sa fenêtre, sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Non pas que ça dérangeait Law, mais il commençait à vraiment se poser des questions.

- … tu vas quelque part en particulier… ? murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme garda le silence, obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre. Law lui jeta un coup d'œil et se rendit compte qu'il dormait profondément, lové sur lui-même, ses bras serrés autour de son sac. De nouvelles larmes avaient fait leur chemin sur ses joues couvertes de poussière. Law soupira et continua sa route, jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe, glaciale et impitoyable.

Éreinté, il se gara sur le bas-côté en essayant de ne pas faire de cahots, coupa le moteur et serra le frein à main ; prudent, il rangea ses clés tout au fond de sa poche et bascula légèrement son siège en arrière, récupérant son cuir pour le poser sur lui.

Son passager était toujours recroquevillé, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, serrant son bagage comme s'il était tout ce qu'il possédait.

Law ferma les yeux, croisa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord et se laissa porter par le sommeil, épuisé et rêvant d'un hôtel où enfin passer une nuit paisible.

.

.

* * *

**_En espérant vous avoir avec moi pour la suite du voyage..._**


	2. Où est-ce qu'on va ? Loin

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! (optimisme, quand tu nous tiens)_**

**_Merci à ceux qui o__nt pris la peine de me suivre, de laisser des reviews, merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont réalisé un passage éclair ;) C'est parti pour la suite,__en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant !_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

_And now my life has changed in oh ! so many ways_  
_My independence seems to vanish in the haze_  
_But every now and then I feel so insecure_  
_I know that I just need you like I've never done before_

.

.

.

_**The Beatles**_

_._

_._

Ace se réveilla avec l'apparition des premiers rayons du soleil ; des courbatures ricochèrent dans chaque muscle de son corps, lui rappelant sa fatigue, sa lassitude, les kilomètres faits à pieds sous le soleil écrasant, l'impression qu'il allait mourir ici, dans le désert… et la voiture.

Il se tourna aussitôt, contemplant le conducteur étendu sur son siège, plongé dans un sommeil qui semblait aussi peu réparateur que le sien, au vu de ses traits tendus ; il songea que sa présence le rendait peut-être méfiant et il s'en voulut un peu plus.

Il mourait de soif, mais l'inconnu ne semblait rien avoir de tel sur lui essayant d'oublier la sécheresse de sa bouche, il se réinstalla plus confortablement, en tentant de se faire le plus discret possible.

_« Comme d'habitude »_ lui marmonna sa conscience, pleine de reproches.

Il l'ignora et avisa l'intérieur de la voiture d'un regard appréciateur. Une Aston Martin de 1965, rien que ça. Au vu du compteur, elle devait atteindre au moins 300 chevaux, soit environ 200 kilomètres/heures, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant pour une voiture de cet âge.

Le conducteur avait du goût, c'était au moins ça.

Conducteur qui semblait se réveiller à son tour, ses yeux encore brouillés de sommeil s'ouvrant sur le plafond de la voiture ; il cligna des paupières, bâilla et s'étira – Ace se rendit compte qu'il était grand, au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et qu'il n'en était pas moins bien bâti malgré sa minceur. Résultat : il pouvait le foutre dehors n'importe quand si l'envie lui en prenait.

_« Arrête de voir le mal partout. »_

Il replia sa grande silhouette et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir ses clés, lui lançant un regard en biais.

- … bien dormi ?

- Ca va, ouais, marmonna Ace en évitant soigneusement son regard. Je… hum, merci. Pour hier.

- Pas d'quoi, j'allas pas te laisser au milieu de désert. Tu vas quelque part, comme ça… ?

Ace garda le silence le temps d'apprécier le démarrage du moteur, qui vrombit allègrement en se mettant en route.

- … du moment que c'est loin d'où je viens, ça me va.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_And I do appreciate you being 'round_  
_Help me get my feet back on the ground_  
_Won't you please, please help me_

Law acquiesça, accéléra et sortit de l'accotement dans un nuage de poussières avant de s'engager sur la route désertique et de monter en régime, chaussant ses lunettes de soleil sans lui poser davantage de questions.

Après tout, qui était-il pour juger… ? Ce garçon faisait ce que bon lui semblait, et Law se serait senti comme le dernier des hypocrites s'il lui avait adressé le moindre sermon.

- Trafalgar Law, murmura-t-il soudainement, après quelques minutes de silence.

- Portgas D. Ace, chuchota le jeune homme en réponse, légèrement embarrassé.

- … tu viens d'où, comme ça ?

- Winston-Salem.

- Caroline du Nord… ? s'étonna Trafalgar. Tu as traversé tous les Etats-Unis… ?

Ace hocha la tête et se renferma aussitôt en se rappelant à nouveau ce qui l'avait obligé à quitter sa maison du jour au lendemain. Il songea à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et sentit ses larmes revenir de plus belle – il les étouffa dans son sac, honteux, et ravala un sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater dans sa poitrine.

S'il se rendit compte de ses larmes, Law ne dit rien, gardant une main sur le volant, l'autre ouverte par la fenêtre, se laissant porter par le vent de leur course.

Le soleil monta plus haut dans le ciel alors que les heures passaient il fut à son zénith, signe qu'il était midi, et le ventre d'Ace gargouilla dans le silence, attirant l'attention de Law qui lui offrit une moue désolée.

- Je n'ai rien pour toi, navré. Mais on ne devrait plus être très loin de Bakersfield… il y aura toujours de quoi s'arrêter pour manger un peu.

Ace acquiesça et laissa sa tête retomber contre la vitre, contemplant l'étendue désertique et les montagnes rougeoyantes, qui renvoyaient l'éclat anémique du soleil.

Law tendit la main et lança son iPod, réglant le volume, diffusant _« Help »_ des Beatles Ace coula un regard vers le poste radio, étonné, et Trafalgar surprit son regard en biais.

- … tu n'as rien contre les Beatles… ?

Il secoua la tête, songeant que c'était le groupe préféré de Luffy.

_« Luffy… »_. Son petit frère. La prunelle de ses yeux.

Il plaqua sa tête contre l'appui du siège et leva les yeux pour réfréner ses larmes, songeant qu'il avait assez pleuré comme ça ces dernières semaines. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son sac et ses ongles raclèrent le tissu râpeux, dans un bruit sourd qui n'échappa pas au conducteur de l'Aston, qui s'abstint de tout commentaire.

La peine de son passager semblait plus récente que la sienne, et la rage et la tristesse émanaient encore douloureusement de lui.

Law, lui, avait passé le cap des larmes depuis longtemps ; il avait pleuré tout ce qu'il lui était physiquement possible d'exprimer, et avait hurlé le reste à la face du monde, avant de prendre sur lui et de tout plaquer pour un nouveau départ, dans une nouvelle ville.

Ace se rassit plus confortablement dans le siège de cuir et ferma les yeux,

le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux poussiéreux, sous le regard pensif de Trafalgar.

.

.

.

L'après-midi passa sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot, comme la veille, chacun plongé dans ses pensées encore une fois, le soleil s'enterra derrière les montagnes, projetant ses dernières lueurs bleues, ors et sang dans le ciel qui se parait d'étoiles, dénué du moindre nuage.

Les phares éclairaient la route bitumée qui défilait sous les roues, avant qu'une autre lueur ne se dessine au loin, sûrement à plusieurs kilomètres.

Le premier point de civilisation depuis près de deux jours – Law se sentit fébrile à l'idée de manger et retint un rire, accélérant l'allure vers la petite station qui se profilait dans la nuit.

- J'te propose une nuit ici, soupira Law. J'aime bien ma voiture, mais j'ai mes limites.

Il tourna la tête et remarqua qu'Ace avait l'air mal à l'aise, sinon carrément apeuré intrigué, il se gara au pied du petit hôtel illuminé et chercha à comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

- … ça ne te va pas… ?

- Si, si. Ca va, marmonna-t-il en resserrant son sac contre lui dans un geste dérisoire de protection.

Law coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture, Ace sur ses talons. Il remarqua que le jeune homme traînait des pieds et semblait se tasser un peu plus sur lui-même alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'hôtel, mais garda le silence jusqu'à leur entrée dans le petit hall.

Il y avait une réceptionniste à l'entrée, qui leur offrit un sourire candide, loin d'être choquée par leur apparence poussiéreuse – elle devait voir bien pire que ça sur cette route.

- Bonsoir, sourit-elle, avant d'afficher un petit air navré. Nous sommes presque complets, il ne reste d'une chambre de libre.

Ace sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et un nœud contracta violemment son estomac – il pria pour ne pas vomir, là, tout de suite.

- Les lits sont séparés ? s'enquit Law avec un sourire qu'il voulut décontracté.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais il n'y a qu'une salle de bain.

- Ça ira, concéda Law en fouillant dans son jean pour sortir son portefeuille.

Ace tressaillit quand Law se tourna vers lui pour déposer la clé de la chambre dans sa main – ses doigts étaient glacés, contraste saisissant avec les siens, brûlants.

- Va prendre une douche, je reviens. Tu en as besoin.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et rejoignit l'escalier, disparaissant à sa vue. Trafalgar sortit dans l'air glacé de la nuit et traversa la route pour rejoindre l'épicerie encore ouverte de l'autre côté du bitume. Il salua poliment le tenancier et erra dans les rayons, remplissant un panier de bouteilles d'eau et de paquets de gâteaux, se demandant ce qu'Ace aimerait manger.

Il ajouta des sandwichs et un paquet de bonbons au caramel – ses préférés – avant de rejoindre la caisse.

La vue des paquets de cigarettes fut comme une bénédiction et il ressortit de l'épicerie avec des paquets de feuilles et trois boîtes de tabac à rouler – du Old Mac, celui de Virginie, qu'il préférait à tout le reste.

Il rentra dans l'hôtel, sourit à la réceptionniste et chercha la chambre, qu'il trouva au deuxième étage, tout au bout du couloir il frappa, attendant patiemment qu'Ace vienne lui ouvrir.

_« Ou pas. Tu le terrifies, on dirait. Il va p't'être te laisser camper sur le pas de la porte. »_

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, les verrous claquèrent et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant passer un regard noir et inquiet, avant que le battant ne s'ouvre totalement sur un Ace fraîchement douché, dans un pantalon de toile et un tee-shirt clair propres.

Law fut saisit par la jeunesse du visage d'Ace, débarrassé de sa crasse ; ses cheveux mi-longs, auburn, encore mouillés de sa douche, encadraient ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur qu'il n'avait pas remarquées, à cause de la poussière.

Ace lui offrit un léger sourire, le premier depuis deux jours, le sortant de ses réflexions.

- … salut.

- Bien, je vois qu'il y a un être humain, finalement, sous toute cette saleté. J'allais finir par penser que tu étais un alien échappé de la zone 51.

Ace pouffa légèrement et s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer, avant de refermer rapidement derrière lui. Trafalgar posa les sacs sur le lit le plus proche et s'éloigna vers la salle de bain.

- Sers-toi, j'en ai pour dix minutes. Ou peut-être quinze, ajouta-t-il en jaugeant son apparence crasseuse d'un regard critique.

Il ferma la porte, fit face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo et songea qu'il était vraiment temps de se débarrasser de la barbe de trois jours (et plus) qui avait poussé entre-temps.

Il fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une bombe qu'il agita avant d'étaler la mousse sur son visage.

_« Putain, mon pote, on ressemble à Papa. »_

Il écarta cette pensée avec un léger sourire et déplia sa lame de barbier avant de s'appliquer à raser ses joues et son cou, concentré sur le mouvement de la lame sur sa peau.

Mouvement qui lui rappela son père, penché sur le vieux miroir piqueté de leur salle de bain, alors qu'il l'observait en train de se raser, étant enfant, tapi derrière la porte, curieux et craintif à la fois.

_« … c'était y'a des années. Pourquoi tu repenses à ça… ? »_ soupira sa conscience.

Il n'en savait rien et décida simplement de ne plus y penser – il avait déjà assez à faire comme ça. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau et s'essuya avec sa serviette, contemplant son visage, avant de lisser sa petite barbichette du revers du doigt.

_« Et elle, on la coupe quand ? ça fait chier de toujours devoir faire gaffe quand on s'rase. »_

Il était vraiment temps qu'il dorme : la petite voix dans sa tête devenait un peu trop envahissante. Law jeta ses vêtements sales sur le sol carrelé et ouvrit les robinets – une odeur agréable flottait dans l'air, semblable à celle des bonbons caramélisés dont il raffolait. Il se glissa sous l'eau et ne put réprimer un soupir de bien-être quand le jet frappa les muscles noués de sa nuque.

Il prit son temps pour se laver, avant de se résigner à sortir, fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir un jean et un débardeur propre, qu'il passa rapidement tout en se séchant les cheveux.

Ace était assis dans un des lits, en tailleur, un petit carnet dans les mains, en train de griffonner sur une des pages, penché en avant. Il sursauta quand Law sortit de la salle de bain et rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son grand sac, avant de relever la tête et de remarquer les tatouages qui couvraient son corps, sous le débardeur qu'il portait.

- … tu en as beaucoup ?

- Des tatouages ? ça commence à faire, oui, sourit Law en se laissant tomber dans son propre lit. Tu n'as rien mangé… ?

- Je t'attendais, murmura poliment le jeune homme.

Trafalgar fouilla dans les sacs et lui lança un sandwich, qu'Ace intercepta au vol avant de le déballer et de mordre dedans, réprimant un geignement de plaisir à la sensation de la nourriture dans sa bouche. Law le regarda faire, amusé, avant de prendre sa guitare et de la sortir de sa housse, sous le regard intrigué d'Ace.

- Ça ne te gêne pas si je plaque un ou deux accords… ?

Il secoua la tête et s'installa contre ses coussins, ses yeux noirs le contemplant avec curiosité et une certaine envie.

Law pinça quelques cordes, ajusta leur serrage et commença à frapper un rythme, qu'Ace reconnut aussitôt – une des chansons que sa mère écoutait régulièrement… _Lemon Tree_ d'Oasis.

Il fut encore plus étonné et admiratif, en un sens, quand Law fredonna la chanson ; sa voix basse et grave avait un effet terriblement apaisant, lui faisant même momentanément oublier de manger. Quand il s'arrêta, Law surprit le regard d'Ace et haussa un sourcil.

- … oui ?

- D-désolé, bredouilla-t-il en baissant le nez vers son sandwich. Tu… tu chantes vraiment bien.

- Merci, sourit Law après un long silence. C'était… juste un essai, ça demande encore des ajustements.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai absolument aucune oreille, alors… pour moi, c'est déjà extraordinaire.

Trafalgar secoua la tête, distrait, sortit une feuille et un crayon et griffonna la tablature de la chanson sur un coin de la page, avant de chercher les accords les plus justes, recommençant inlassablement, la musique de la guitare passant par-dessus les bruits de l'hôtel, les conversations et les pas dans le couloir.

Quand ses articulations protestèrent et que la pulpe de ses doigts menaça de s'écorcher vive sur les cuivres, il se décida à ranger sa guitare à contrecœur – il aurait pu jouer des heures, mais il n'avait pas envie d'empêcher Ace de dormir, surtout que celui-ci semblait en avoir terriblement besoin.

Il était étendu dans son lit, sous la couverture, et somnolait doucement, ses yeux noirs s'embuant de sommeil au fil des minutes qui passaient. Law rangea les restes de nourriture dans les sacs et les posa près de la table de chevet, s'étendant à son tour sur son lit, mains croisées derrière la tête, pensif.

Un léger ronflement résonna près de lui – il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Ace déjà endormi,

affalé contre l'oreiller, ses cheveux épars sur le coussin et son visage apaisé.

* * *

**_Toujours motivé(s) à suivre ? ;)_**


	3. Non mais t'as vu c'que t'écoutes ?

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! *contemple l'immense salle presque vide, occupée par une dizaine de sièges seulement* Hum. Oui, donc, je disais... *fouille dans ses fiches* ... ah,oui ! voilà ! *s'éclaircit la gorge*_**

**_Let's go pour le chapitre 3 ! Voyons voir si la situation se décoince un peu entre nos deux protagonistes... ("Oooh ouiii décoince-les !" *fait taire sa conscience d'un kick-in-the-face judicieusement placé*) ... ne faites pas attention à elle, le meilleur moyen c'est de l'ignorer...  
_**

**_Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai sans le vouloir fait un placement de produit dans mon histoire... tant pis, j'suis lancée, j'continue, mais je m'excuse pour les non-adeptes de la marque à la Pomme... ^^"_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews d'encouragement, c'est super plaisant et ça motive carrément pour écrire ! ;) J'espère vous voir toujours plus nombreux sur La Route avec Ace, Trafalgar et moi-même...! J'vous embrasse tous !_**

**_Mais bon, sans plus attendre... plus d'humour (j'ai essayé... être drôle c'est pas facile.), mais ambiance un peu spéciale sur la fin, *pas taper, pas taper* je vous laisse juger..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

_Broke our mirrors  
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care  
And I'm not scared, light my candles  
In a daze 'cause I've found God…_

.

.

.

_**Nirvana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Oh, non, sérieusement… j'en peux plus, là, t'as pas autre chose ?

Law jeta un regard surpris à Ace qui s'était tourné vers lui, extrêmement sérieux, alors que _Lithium _de Nirvana crachait ses saturations par les fenêtres ouvertes, dans la chaleur infernale des Mojaves.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ de l'hôtel, et Ace était peu à peu sorti de sa réserve, même s'il restait taciturne et gardait son extrême politesse en toute circonstance – il avait visiblement décidé de la laisser de côté pour le moment, elle aussi.

- … pardon ?

- C'est quoi, tes groupes ? t'écoutes que des chansons de rock, de métal ou d'autres… trucs dans le genre du siècle dernier ?

- … il faut croire. Tu n'aimes pas Nirvana… ?

- J'connais même pas et tu vois, ça me manque pas... !

Law soupira et secoua la tête, alors qu'ils fonçaient toujours à toute allure sur la route. Le jeune freluquet manquait de culture et il comptait bien combler ses lacunes artistiques ; il poussa le volume à fond et son hôte grimaça en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Savoure ! lança Law pour couvrir le son de la guitare. Saisis l'opportunité d'agrandir tes connaissances !

Ace marmonna en fouillant dans son sac, en sortit un baladeur que Law n'avait pas encore vu jusque-là et le lui tendit. Il débrancha son iPod et plugga le sien à la place ; son propriétaire fit défiler les chansons et en lança une soigneusement choisie.

Trafalgar serra les dents et sentit sa peau se hérisser quand _Lose yourself_ d'Eminem résonna dans l'habitacle.

- Putain, non, non, _non_, c'est sataniste, retire-moi cette merde !

- … _quoi _ ? Ce mec est terrible ! cette chanson, c'est juste… ses tripes, sa vie, son passé, l'envie qu'il avait de percer dans un monde qu'était pas fait pour lui ! tu peux pas dire que c'est une merde ! s'effara Ace, plein de véhémence.

- Et Kurt Cobain, tu crois qu'il se contente de s'arracher la voix ?

- Parce qu'il y a autre chose, derrière, peut-être ?!

- T'as vraiment aucune culture, Portgas.

Ace, buté, ne baissa par le regard, le fixant avec hargne, attendant qu'il poursuive ; Law soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et le foudroya du regard.

En ce moment, il haïssait ce type. C'était _sa_ voiture, _sa_ musique, c'était _lui_ le conducteur, et s'il voulait écouter Nirvana, Dire Straits ou Black Sabbath en s'éclatant la voix, c'était _son_ problème. Il allait lui rabattre son caquet une bonne fois pour toutes.

- La chanson parle d'un mec déprimé, et de toute évidence au bord de la folie, sa fiancée vient de le quitter et en dernier recours, il se tourne vers la religion. Il est dérangé, bipolaire, et c'est de là que vient le nom de la chanson. _Lithium_, c'est le nom du médicament aux Etats-Unis qu'on prescrit aux patients qui souffrent de troubles mentaux.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Ace.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, marmonna Law en éludant soigneusement sa question, reportant son attention sur la route. Question de culture générale. Ce dont tu manques cruellement.

Ace, piqué au vif, lui balança son stylo à la figure ; Law le lui renvoya et ils se chamaillèrent de plus belle, comme à chaque fois qu'ils exprimaient leurs désaccords – et ils étaient nombreux.

Il se rassit plus sagement sur son siège et prit de nouvelles notes dans son carnet ; Law loucha sur la photographie qui en dépassait, et qui montrait Ace et un autre garçon ; bras dessus, bras dessous, immortalisés sur le papier glacé.

Trafalgar ne posa pas de questions, même si des dizaines se pressaient à ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que ce carnet contenait ? Venait-il vraiment de Caroline du Nord… ? avait-il _réellement_ traversé tous les Etats-Unis d'est en ouest… ? et surtout, pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à tout abandonner derrière lui ?

Ace referma le carnet et le rangea, alors que la _playlist_ passait à _One love_ de Nas, faisant grimacer un peu plus le conducteur de la voiture, qui s'obligea à ne rien dire – bon, après tout, Ace avait aussi le droit d'écouter les musiques qui lui plaisaient.

… un peu.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose… ? murmura-t-il après de très longues minutes de silence.

- Essaye toujours, chuchota Ace en se renfermant légèrement, sur la défensive.

- … quel âge tu as ?

Ace sembla surpris – il s'était visiblement attendu à quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel, comme les raisons de sa présence sur l'Interstate 40_._

- … dix-sept ans.

Trafalgar soupira et pesta contre lui-même. Il aurait dû s'en douter – un gamin. Ace était juste un gosse paumé au milieu de nulle part, à environ quatre milles kilomètres du foyer où il aurait dû se trouver. Normal.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, et moi ?

- Ton âge.

- C'a de l'importance ?

Ace acquiesça, soudainement très intéressé. _« Puisqu'on est dans la confidence… »._ Sidéré, il s'étrangla quand Law lui annonça avoir fêté ses vingt-huit ans le mois dernier. Le conducteur de l'Aston lui tapa dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle, inquiet, avant de sortir la bouteille d'eau de sous son siège pour la lui tendre, le laissant boire abondamment pour retrouver une respiration correcte.

- T'es vieux !

- … _pardon_ ?

- On a… plus de dix ans d'écart !

- … je comprends pas bien le problème… ça va changer ta vie, de savoir que sur les six milliards d'êtres humains de la planète, il a quelqu'un plus vieux que toi de dix années … ?

- Rien à voir ! rétorqua Ace, tout rouge. C'est juste que… j'pensais que t'étais… plus jeune… !

Le silence revint, seulement troublé par les musiques d'Ace qui défilaient toujours, alternant rap et techno à tour de rôle.

La réaction du jeune homme amusait Trafalgar ; ce gosse s'offusquait d'un rien, et lui faire perdre ses moyens ou l'énerver était devenu un de ses passe-temps préférés. C'était tellement facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds… peut-être à cause de sa jeunesse.

- J't'ai pas demandé… où on va, exactement ? s'enquit Ace.

- À Big Sur. Au Burns State Park. Enfin… c'est là que j'ai prévu de me poser. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu voudras ensuite.

- Mmmn.

- Encore une question, tu as le droit de ne pas répondre, toussota Trafalgar.

Ace lui fit signe de continuer avant de triturer ses doigts, nerveux.

- … t'avais peur de moi. Je veux dire… c'en était presque maladif.

- Ce n'est pas une question, murmura Ace, soudain beaucoup plus calme.

- C'est vrai. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il y a une réponse à ça.

L'adolescent joua avec la bandoulière de son sac pendant quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. Law lui laissa le temps de la réflexion, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la route qui s'étendait devant eux.

- … quand tu es arrivé ça faisait déjà trois jours que je marchais, murmura-t-il. Nuits comprises. J'avais froid la nuit, chaud le jour, faim et soif. Je pensais que j'allais mourir ici. C'est pour ça que je suis monté, même si… ma conscience me disait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi ça… ?

- Tu m'as pris avec toi sans me poser de questions, alors que tu aurais eu le droit de m'envoyer balader. Tu ne me demandes rien… en contrepartie.

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils, plein d'incompréhension ; il ignorait totalement où cette conversation allait les mener, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mauvais pressentiment sur la suite.

- … il y a une semaine, un type m'a pris en stop, lui aussi. Un peu bizarre, mais j'essayais de me dire que c'était juste pour quelques kilomètres, histoire de m'avancer un peu. La nuit est tombée, et il s'est arrêté, alors… je pensais qu'il voulait faire une pause, ou que je sorte mais… il a… juste… dit que je devais lui être… reconnaissant. Il a…

Ace avala difficilement sa salive, triturant son sac pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains.

- … posé sa main… sur moi et… je…

Il serra les dents et Law sentit ses doigts se crisper sur le volant, à en blanchir ses jointures.

_« Gros porc dégueulasse_. »

- … j'ai paniqué. J'ai voulu sortir de la voiture mais il avait verrouillé les portières. C'était… je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à sortir, mais… j'ai couru. Longtemps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me rattrape, qu'il me… touche de cette manière. C'était… répugnant.

- Je suis désolé. Que ta route ait croisé le chemin de ce genre de personnes, souffla Law en s'exhortant au calme.

- Ça fait rien… c'est presque déjà oublié, t'en fais pas. Et puis… t'es pas comme ça. Alors je n'ai plus peur, confessa-t-il.

Trafalgar sourit légèrement avant de tendre la main et de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux ;

Ace protesta et leur bagarre reprit de plus belle.

* * *

_**J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route avec la fin du chapitre ! ^^" À bientôt pour le prochain...  
**_

_**(sans vouloir m'avancer, il arrivera normalement en milieu de semaine prochaine, puisqu'écrit dans la foulée de celui-ci... aah *soupir*, les **_**Happy Hour _de l'écriture, quand elles nous tiennent... ^^)_  
**


	4. Talent caché et maladresse

**_Ohayo everyone !  
_**

**_("Hé ben, Japano-anglais, tu t'améliores pas, ma viei-..." *oh, ça va, hein ! -_-" j'essaye d'être cool !* "Essayer c'est bien, réussir c'est mieux..." *mmmn, tu gagnes celle-là... à charge de r'vanche !*)_**

**_Allez, j'arrête là pour le monologue et je vous remercie pour être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et me laisser des commentaires ! :) (le "surkiff intersidéral" de Zazou m'a littéralement liquéfiée sur mon canapé, merci à toi :D)_**

**__****_Comme je l'ai noté sur mon profil, j'ai reçu des MP me demandant quelles chansons j'utilisais pour écrire mes chapitres... pour ceux dont Google ne serait pas l'ami (et qui ont donc la flemme de chercher), je mets les liens sur mon profil à chaque sortie d'un nouveau chapitre, z'avez plus qu'à cliquer sur mon prestigieux pseudonyme, quoi..._**

**_Comme promis, chapitre posté un peu plus tôt que prévu ! (hé hé hé, j'ai d'l'avance... "Ouais ben prie pour pas avoir de retard, sinon j'peux t'dire qu'il y en a qui vont pas t'louper")_**

**_On lève peu à peu le voile sur nos personnages au fil des chapitres, celui-ci nous en apprend un peu plus sur...bwah, j'vous laisse lire XD_**

**_Mention spéciale pour Pyrolouve, qui se reconnaîtra peut-être ;) ("Prie pour que ça soit le cas, sinon c'est la honte." *oh, m'en parle pas...*)_**

**_Bon allez, stop flood et..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

_My lady D'Arbanville, you look so cold tonight  
Your lips feel like winter  
Your skin has turned to white… _

…_your skin has turned to white…_

.

.

.

_**Cat Stevens**_

_._

_._

Ace fut réveillé par un copieux juron, suivi d'un fracas métallique ; il se frotta les yeux en se redressant, alors qu'un coup agitait la voiture.

- Putain de merde. Fait chier.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et la faible luminosité empêchait Law de voir le bloc moteur. Il était parfaitement capable de réparer sa voiture, puisqu'il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts après toutes ces années, mais pas dans une telle pénombre.

___« … pfff, quelle poisse. »_

Ace s'extirpa de son siège et sortit du véhicule, frissonnant dans le froid glacial de l'air, s'étirant avant de rejoindre son partenaire qui pestait en se débattant avec ses clés à molette.

- … qu'est-ce que tu as… ?

- La courroie de distribution est morte, on est à dix bornes de Big Sur et on est coincés ici parce qu'on y voit comme à travers une pelle !

Il s'efforçait de contenir son agacement ; après tout, l'adolescent n'y était pour rien dans son manque de veine, et s'en prendre à lui n'arrangerait pas la situation.

Ace sourit, lui prit sa clé des mains et lui fit signe de se pousser.

- … qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je la change, ta courroie.

- … si c'est une blague, j'suis pas spécialement d'humeur, Ace.

- Je ne blague pas, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Il fit tourner le moteur avec la vis du vilebrequin, tendant l'oreille pour aligner les poulies de la distribution.

Law le regarda faire avec un certain scepticisme, mais resta silencieux, le laissant faire ce qu'il avait en tête.

_« … depuis quand tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre tripoter ta voiture ? »_ toussota sa conscience.

Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée ; Ace semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et lui était las de s'acharner dans la pénombre. Au pire, quoi que ce gamin puisse démonter, il serait remis le lendemain matin.

Il aurait juste préféré arriver plus tôt à son nouveau point d'ancrage.

Ace plongea ses mains dans le moteur à l'aveuglette et ferma les yeux, semblant chercher quelque chose, avant de desserrer le galet tendeur et de retirer la courroie avec une facilité déconcertante quelques instants plus tard.

- Comment tu…

- Chacun son truc. Chanter, jouer, avoir de la culture, ça impressionne toujours les filles, mais j'ai mieux, s'esclaffa Ace en maintenant la pompe à eau pendant qu'il replaçait la courroie neuve.

_« Il se fout de ta gueule, mon pote. Chanter… ? jouer… ? putain, mec, dans cinq minutes il te transforme en Bee Gees ! »_

Oh, la ferme, songea-t-il en repoussant les grognements de sa conscience.

Il était resté trop longtemps sur la route et son cerveau était grillé, c'était la seule explication logique. Parce que la voix devenait vraiment envahissante, par moment.

- Tes chevilles, ça va ? toussota Trafalgar. Tes chaussures te serrent pas trop... ?

- 'peccable.

_« ... et il se jette des fleurs, avec ça... »_

- Et elles tombent toutes sous ton charme ravageur, je suppose… ? ironisa-t-il.

- Au moins ça, sourit Ace en remontant les enrouleurs et les galets, ajustant leur tension, toujours sans regarder. Je pense que ta copine n'a pas résisté non plus à la guitare près du feu de camp ?

OK.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

Ce gosse était définitivement un problème. Malin et observateur… c'était bien sa veine de tomber sur une purge pareille.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai une copine… ? marmonna-t-il, mine de rien.

- Dans le pare-soleil. Il y a une photo d'elle et toi.

_« Je savais que j'aurais dû la mettre ailleurs, celle-là. »_

- Encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est ma copine… ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois adepte des photos de nu avec ta sœur, pouffa l'adolescent en réalignant les poulies avec soin.

_« Petit con. »_

Trafalgar sourit et secoua la tête, croisant les bras sur son torse dans un geste qu'il voulait désintéressé. C'était toujours pareil quand il pensait à Jewelry – il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'éjecter de sa poitrine et que la douleur allait le tuer.

Ace sembla percevoir son trouble, malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, et se sentit aussitôt bête et mal à l'aise.

Comme lui, Trafalgar fuyait quelque chose, et il n'avait jamais osé lui demander ce que c'était ; trop personnel, trop intime, trop triste… trop de choses.

- Désolé. Ca ne me regarde pas, marmonna Ace en remontant les caches de la distribution.

- Ça ne fait rien.

Law avait envie de le frapper. Il n'y était absolument pour rien, mais c'était comme ça. Il voulait défouler sa colère et son amertume sur quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et Ace était le seul être humain aux alentours. Il savait que ce n'était pas la solution, qu'Ace avait seulement voulu le taquiner, faire de l'humour, le sortir de son silence... tout ça partait d'une bonne intention.

_Tout_ partait _toujours_ d'une bonne intention. Seulement voilà, les choses ne se déroulaient pas toujours comme prévu.

Il avait salement merdé ce jour-là et, s'il s'en prenait à Ace, il ne ferait que confirmer et aggraver le dégoût déjà marqué qu'il avait de lui-même.

- … elle n'est pas venue avec toi… ? vous êtes… enfin, vous êtes… plus ensemble… ? hésita Ace.

L'adolescent se sentait idiot et ridicule ; Law pouvait très bien l'envoyer promener – sa présence devait déjà plus l'encombrer qu'autre chose, puisqu'il avait de toute évidence envie d'être seul, et ses questions maladroites n'allaient faire qu'empirer les choses.

Law sentit l'amertume de la bile remonter le long de sa gorge ; il la ravala en réprimant mal sa grimace.

- … elle est morte.

_"I loved you my lady, though in your grave you lie  
I'll always be with you  
This rose will never die, this rose will never die…"_

Ace laissa tomber la clé à molette sur le sol dans un fracas sourd, qui les laissa tous deux indifférents. Mortifié, il resta debout, les bras ballants, planté entre Law et la voiture, à ne pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Il en aurait bouffé son tee-shirt.

_« Quel crétin… j'suis décidément doué pour tout foutre en l'air._ _»_

Ace avait rarement vu une expression comme celle qui s'affichait sur le visage de Trafalgar : tristesse, colère… et culpabilité. Mais il aurait reconnu ce dernier sentiment entre mille, puisque c'était celui qu'il croisait tous les matins dans son propre reflet.

Trafalgar brisa la glace en premier en venant inspecter le travail d'Ace, toujours figé dans sa position.

- Joli boulot. Tu m'impressionnes, Portgas.

- T-Traf'… tu…

- Allez, monte. Dans vingt minutes, on sera enfin arrivés. J'ai hâte que tu vois ça.

- Attends… !

Law se tourna vers lui et vit les larmes dans ses yeux noirs ; étonné, il referma son capot et s'approcha, debout face à lui, ignorant totalement quoi faire.

- … qu'est-ce que tu as… ?

- Je… j'suis désolé, balbutia le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers lui. J'voulais pas… j'ai… j'ai pas réfléchi et…

Trafalgar soupira, lui étreignit brièvement l'épaule et le fit reculer jusqu'au côté passager, ouvrant la portière pour forcer Ace à s'asseoir. Il opposa une légère résistance, cherchant visiblement toujours quelque chose à dire, mais Law posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire – il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon.

Il referma la portière, rangea ses outils dans le coffre et monta côté conducteur, démarrant l'Aston qui rugit quand il s'engagea de nouveau sur la route qui longeait la côte californienne.

Il abaissa le pare-soleil, en sortit la photographie et la tendit à Ace qui s'en empara avec délicatesse, comme s'il s'était agit d'un trésor inestimable.

- … comme elle s'appelait… ? murmura-t-il.

- Jewelry.

Elle était blottie dans un drap, pâle et menue dans les bras bronzés et musclés de Law étendu derrière elle, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

Elle prenait elle-même la photo et souriait à l'objectif, à travers ses longs cheveux nacrés.

- … elle était dans ma promotion, à la fac, chuchota Trafalgar en sortant de la grande route pour en emprunter une plus petite, qui descendait à travers une forêt, sur leur gauche.

- Tu étais à la fac… ?

- Médecine, dixième année. On devait finir notre internat en octobre.

Ace leva les yeux et contempla le profil de Law dans l'obscurité, son sérieux, le ton monocorde de sa voix – il semblait totalement ailleurs, mais aussi déployer des efforts inimaginables pour ne pas craquer.

Law aurait pu devenir médecin. Dixième année de faculté... Ace était sidéré.

Dix années d'études, de travail et de sacrifices balayées en quelques mois…

Plus que la moitié de sa propre vie...cette pensée lui donna le vertige.

Il baissa le regard sur la photographie, où Law enlaçait étroitement la jeune femme contre lui – elle semblait réellement heureuse, et Ace ne doutait pas que Law l'était aussi.

Trafalgar passa une main sur son visage, retenant tant bien que mal le torrent de larmes qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir, il le savait, s'il ne se calmait pas. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus pleurer ; il pensait avoir extériorisé tout ce qu'il lui était possible de faire sortir des mois auparavant mais de toute évidence, il s'était fourvoyé sur ce point. Sa peine était encore là, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir, malgré le temps passé.

Ace restait silencieux – il semblait avoir retenu ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage ni le droit de l'interrompre.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, après quelques minutes de silence, mais Trafalgar secoua la tête, le réduisant au silence. Pas maintenant.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent, alors qu'un lagon et des chutes d'eau se profilaient dans le pare-brise, sous l'éclat de la lune. Big Sur.

Il s'essuya les yeux et le visage d'un revers de la main, inspira profondément et pressa l'allure sur la route en lacet qui allait les emmener à la destination qu'il avait prévue.

Trafalgar ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qui allait advenir de lui après ça ; après tout, Big Sur était _sa_ destination finale, l'endroit où _lui_ souhaitait aller, sûrement pour être seul et prendre le temps de faire le point.

À juste titre, il ne voudrait certainement pas de lui à cet endroit.

Quand ils émergèrent de la forêt, Ace resta scié par le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux ; Law se gara entre les arbres et coupa le moteur, contemplant le lagon, l'eau limpide, les rochers et le sable blanc qui s'étendait sur ce terrain inhabité, perdu au milieu de nulle part, sous la lumière crue de la lune.

- Je te présente mon nouveau chez-moi, murmura Trafalgar en se lovant dans son siège, jetant son cuir sur lui pour se protéger du froid de la nuit. Je te ferai visiter demain... tu as su patienter une semaine, alors une nuit ne te tuera pas, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il ferma les yeux et s'installa plus confortablement ; un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres quand Ace glissa la photographie sur son torse – il referma ses bras autour du cliché et rouvrit les paupières, avant de se tendre.

Ace avait le visage baigné de larmes.

Il se tourna vers lui, contemplant son visage torturé ; son passager semblait avoir le cœur aussi amoché que le sien.

- … c'est ton petit frère, sur le carnet… ? murmura Law, alors que le jeune homme couchait son siège pour s'y pelotonner à son tour, enfoui sous sa propre veste.

Ace acquiesça et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant son collier entre ses doigts. C'était encore trop tôt.

Law tendit le bras et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue ; Ace ferma les yeux et agrippa sa main, la serrant dans la sienne, s'y raccrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Ils restèrent immobiles, dans le silence brisé par les pleurs et les sanglots d'Ace lové sur lui-même,

avant que le sommeil ne les emporte enfin.

* * *

_**Alors alors alors ? *sautille, sautille, sauti-/!PLAFOND!/* X_X  
**_


	5. Oublier, le temps d'une nuit

**_B'jour tout l'monde !_**

**_Comme d'habitude, mot de remerciement : *face à la scène, en sueur, mode rock-star activé* *s'accroche à son micro, haletante* merci à tooous ! *saturation des amplis* *grimace de la foule* Hum.. désolée. Vos reviews, vos ajouts en fiction favorite et suivie... wow, ça fait suuuuper plaisir ! merci encore ! :D  
_**

**_Pour ceux qui avaient (et ont toujours, j'espère) _****_hâte_** d'avoir la suite... chapitre 5 ! genre j'vous gâte, toussa toussa.

**_Pour DeathLetter : voilà l'info que tu attendais !  
-Souvenir du premier chapitre- : j'ai dit que ma fiction serait courte. *renifle* Il va peut-être falloir que je réfléchisse avant de parler. J'étais partie sur 10 chapitres mais euh... comment vous dire... *se gratte la tête* ... j'crois que je vais devoir rallonger, désolée ^^" voire... doubler... rah, en tout cas j'vais jouer les prolongations... !  
_**

**_Bref, trêve de bavardages : moins de mouchoirs pour ce chapitre ! Et je m'excuse par avance pour les puristes yaoi... *pas taper, pas taper*_**

**_Et...  
Enjoy it !_**

* * *

_« I don't care, I just wanna be yours  
And I am trying everything in my power  
To never ever say  
__"Please come back to me"  
But I got to say… »  
._

_._

_._

**_Ricky Martin ft. Fat Joe & Amerie_**

_._

_._

Sa voix. Son sourire. Et son rire éclatant, qui s'élève comme des flammes.

_« Aaaace ! regarde ! »_

J'aimerais être comme lui, être fait de feu et de sourires contagieux.

_« Aaaace, c'est l'heure de s'lever ! »_

Son visage encore ensommeillé penché sur moi, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Et son sourire, encore. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le voir à jamais gravé sur son visage.

_« Ace… j'peux dormir avec toi ? »_

Son souffle contre mon cou, ses bras autour de ma nuque. Son petit corps chaud et plein de vie blotti contre moi. Sa manie insupportable de réclamer mon attention, une étreinte, un baiser, quelques minutes de mon temps.

_« Ace-eeeeeeeee, dis, tu m'emmènes au collège, hein, dis, dis, dis, diiis ?! »_

Mon amour de petit frère, incapable de tenir en place et de s'occuper seul deux minutes, dépendant de moi comme jamais...

.

_« Promised me  
You'd always be  
You'd never let me go »_

.

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, en nage, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; comme toujours, son rêve lui avait paru terriblement … non, _douloureusement_ réel.

Luffy hantait chacune de ses nuits depuis des semaines ; il l'acceptait tant bien que mal, il s'y... habituait, en fin de compte.

Il se redressa, assis dans son siège, et épongea la sueur de son visage, contemplant le paysage magnifique qui l'entourait, plus beau encore que la veille.

Law était en boxer, allongé sur le capot de l'Aston, jambes croisées, et prenait le soleil, une cigarette dans la bouche ; à bien y regarder, il était ruisselant d'eau, signe qu'il était allé piquer une tête dans le lagon à moins de cent mètres.

Doucement, Ace repoussa sa veste, son sac, et sortit de la voiture, aveuglé par l'éclat doré du soleil ; le va-et-vient de la mer était le seul bruit environnant, la route se trouvant à plusieurs kilomètres, et les arbres gardaient leur immobilité, pas un souffle de vent ne venant troubler la tranquillité de l'endroit.

Law, un bras derrière la tête, tourna son visage vers lui, lui offrant un léger sourire.

- Enfin réveillé, marmotte ? il est treize heures.

- QUOI ?! beugla Ace, soudainement parfaitement réveillé. Tu pouvais pas me réveiller ?!

- Moins je t'entends couiner, mieux je me porte, sourit Trafalgar en chaussant ses lunettes de soleil aviateur, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Va te baigner, ça te fera du bien.

- Je pue, c'est ça ?

- J'essayais d'être subtil, sourit-il en expirant une bouffée de cigarette.

Ace grimaça et passa son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, dégrafant son bermuda tout en se déchaussant de deux coups de talon, envoyant promener ses vêtements sur la roche avant de dévaler la pente qui menait au lagon.

L'eau était cristalline et terriblement tiède – au moins trente degrés. Il s'y immergea jusqu'aux épaules et se laissa couler, contemplant les fonds, le sable blanc et les minuscules poissons qui se faufilaient ci et là. Il n'avait encore jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, mais dût se résigner à refaire surface pour respirer.

Law s'était rapproché et assis sur la plage, et contemplait l'horizon, pensif ; Ace sortit de l'eau et courut dans le sable, avant de trébucher et de tomber face contre terre avec la grâce d'un hippopotame. Trafalgar explosa de rire quand il se redressa en crachant sable et cailloux – vexé, Ace se détourna pour se rincer dans l'eau, reprenant le chemin inverse avec plus de précaution pour venir s'étendre près de lui, sur le ventre, offrant son dos aux rayons du soleil.

Law l'imita et s'allongea joue contre le sable, fermant les yeux en se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues au loin.

- … j'ai faim, marmonna Ace.

- Nourris-toi de ta pensée, murmura Trafalgar.

Un silence passa.

- ...ouais, bon, t'as raison, tu vas mourir de faim, en fait, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants.

- Hééééé ! protesta l'adolescent en lui donnant un coup de genou.

Law sourit et rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux d'Ace qui soutint son regard sans ciller.

- … bien. Voyons voir comment te nourrir... et te dévergonder un peu. Je te trouve trop sage, Portgas D. Ace.

.

* * *

.

Trafalgar jeta en regard en biais à son passager, évaluant sa nervosité d'un coup d'œil rapide. C'était presque hilarant, s'il ne risquait pas de tout faire capoter au dernier moment.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de te tortiller comme ça… ?

Ace enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher leur tremblement et poussa un caillou du pied, s'exhortant au calme. Il essayait de se dire qu'il ne faisait absolument rien de grave, mais la sensation d'excitation et d'appréhension était bien là.

La discothèque branchée était bondée, et le rythme des basses résonnait dans la ruelle d'accès ; les videurs s'affairaient à faire partir les indésirables, et Ace savait que s'ils lui demandaient sa carte d'identité, il serait dans une panade monumentale.

- Si tu es trop nerveux, ça va finir par se voir, sourit Law en lui donnant un coup de coude. Détends-toi, respire et ça va bien se passer.

- Et s'ils me dégagent ?

- On trouvera un autre moyen de s'amuser, t'en fais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque, de toute façon… ?

Leur tour arriva et le videur les laissa passer sans broncher, alors qu'Ace retenait un cri de victoire qui aurait été très mal venu ; ils s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir éclairé par des néons crus, se rapprochant de la salle grouillante de danseurs.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et l'ambiance était à son comble ; des lumières chaudes, une musique rythmée, des rires… Ace se laissa entraîner jusqu'au comptoir, où le barman leur adressa un regard entendu. Law l'incita à commander d'un sourire.

- Je te soûle, ce soir, Portgas. Choisis.

- Hum… un _mojito_, s'il vous plaît !

Trafalgar montra « deux » de ses doigts et reporta son attention sur son passager qui contemplait la salle bondée du regard.

- T'as jamais été en boîte avant, alors ? lança Law par-dessus la musique.

- J'suis mineur ! rappela Ace en riant. C'est déjà un miracle que j'sois passé ici ! alors pousser la chance tout seul… tu parles !

Leurs verres glissèrent sur le comptoir et Law y plaqua un billet en direction du barman, avant de trinquer et de boire. Ace l'imita, contemplant la foule amassée et compacte – danser ici relevait du courage, mais il avait besoin de ça pour oublier la vraie raison de sa présence ici.

Quitte à fuir ses problèmes, autant le faire en grand.

- T'as déjà eu une petite copine, Portgas… ?

- Ouais ! marmonna-t-il, un peu rouge. Une ou deux…

- Toujours grâce à tes talents de mécanicien ? ricana Trafalgar.

Ace lui donna un coup de genou et leurs chamailleries reprirent – Law ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui chercher des noises à longueur de journée.

- Va chier ! j'vais t'montrer que j'ai pas besoin de ça pour choper une nana ! répliqua Ace, les joues rouges d'embarras. Tiens, elle !

Il termina son verre et désigna une jeune femme brune un peu plus loin, occupée à danser, seule, au milieu de la piste. Plutôt mignonne, mais Trafalgar trouvait que c'était un peu trop aisé. Il secoua la tête et pointa du pouce une fille entourée d'une petite troupe d'amies, assises dans un des canapés en cuir en bordure de salle.

- Elle, la blonde ! T'as trente secondes pour la convaincre de danser avec toi !

Ace acquiesça, loin de se laisser démonter ; Trafalgar s'accouda tranquillement au comptoir et le regarda s'éloigner, comptant mentalement le nombre de secondes entre son départ et la gifle monumentale qu'il risquait de se prendre.

Au lieu de ça, la jeune fille lui offrit un grand sourire, se levant pendant qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots avant de se fondre dans la foule.

_« … reconnais que ce gamin sait se démerder. »_

OK, il admettait qu'Ace s'était plutôt bien débrouillé. De toute façon, en étant aussi mignon, il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

_« Euh… mignon ? »_ marmonna sa conscience. _« Y'a pas un truc qui t'semble_ un peu_ incongru dans c'que tu viens d'dire… ? »_

Trafalgar secoua la tête pour lui-même et porta son verre à ses lèvres, avalant une autre gorgée en cherchant Ace des yeux ; il longea la mezzanine, contemplant la salle ouverte à ses pieds, et repéra le collier de perles dans l'éclat d'un laser.

_« Hé ben, il perd pas de temps… »_

L'adolescent dansait collé-serré avec sa partenaire, ses mains sur ses hanches guidant les ondulations de son corps pressé contre le sien. Ace leva la tête, sentant sûrement un regard sur lui, et offrit un sourire pervers accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif à Trafalgar qui pouffa de rire – cette expression machiavélique ne lui allait absolument pas.

_« Le gosse gagne cette manche »_ grogna sa conscience, dépitée. _« Tu t'y mets quand, toi ? »_

La dernière femme à avoir posé la main sur lui, c'était Jewelry. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a une éternité, déjà.

Le souvenir de son étreinte chaude et de la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes le percuta comme un bélier furieux, le faisant presque vaciller ; ses doigts se crispèrent sur son verre.

_« Idée de merde. »_

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait été prêt à ce qu'on lui verse de l'acide dans la tête, qu'on lui lave le cerveau ou qu'on le lobotomise, si ça lui permettait de ne plus penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu le jour où Jewelry avait déserté ce monde.

Et aujourd'hui encore, le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait été était toujours aussi douloureux.

Il reporta son attention sur Ace, qui avait de toute évidence démarré une « conversation » d'ordre très privé avec sa jolie danseuse – ils s'embrassaient avec une passion croissante et leurs mains se faisaient plus aventureuses d'instant en instant. Sa conscience brailla de frustration et il décida de faire taire ses débordements pour ce soir.

Trafalgar avala ce qui restait de rhum et de sucre dans son verre, le déposa sur le comptoir et descendit les marches qui menaient à la piste de danse – Ace avait l'avantage du culot et de la jeunesse dorée, mais il allait montrer à ce gamin qu'il était tout autant capable que lui de se trouver une fille parmi la foule.

Ace l'aperçut et retint un rire – il allait avoir matière à se foutre de lui le lendemain matin ; « le vieux en chasse »… il voyait ça d'ici !

Sa danseuse l'embrassa dans le cou et Ace ferma brièvement les yeux à cette sensation lui faisant momentanément oublier la foule autour d'eux. Son corps doux et chaud contre le sien lui donnait envie de plus, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit aussi partante que lui pour ce genre de danse horizontale.

_._

_« I don't care, I just wanna be yours  
I know I told you I'd  
Never love you the way that I did again  
After all that you did to me  
But I got to say »_

_._

Un regard brûlant de sa partenaire suffit pour le convaincre qu'il avait totalement tort.

_« Bon... on va avoir moyen de s'amuser un peu... reste à voir si elle est assez motivée pour tracer jusqu'à l'hôtel... »_

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Trafalgar quelques instants plus tôt mais ne vit personne. Tant pis, il comprendrait – il avait trop envie de cette fille pour se retenir, et attendre qu'il daigne pointer son nez pour lui demander une quelconque permission.

Il avait besoin d'oublier, juste le temps d'une nuit.

.

.

.

.

***Chambre d'hôtel, tard le matin***

.

Ace se réveilla en geignant quand les rideaux de sa chambre d'hôtel s'écartèrent brutalement, laissant entrer les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel ; en grognant, il s'enterra sous les couvertures et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Le matin était arrivé beaucoup trop vite ; la place de sa partenaire d'une nuit était froide, malgré la chaleur du soleil qui lui brûlait le dos, et son odeur fleurie déjà volatilisée.

Il aurait voulu dormir encore un peu, mais la voix grave de Trafalgar s'éleva près de son oreille.

- Faut qu'on ait dégagé la chambre pour onze heures, Portgas. Bouge tes fesses.

Le jeune homme se retourna en grimaçant et s'étira, balayant la chambre déserte du regard.

- Comment t'es rentré… ?

- Ta dulcinée est partie il y a une heure, je suis rentré juste derrière elle. Alors, comme t'avais pas l'air de vouloir te réveiller... félicitations, au passage.

- Félicitations pour quoi ? marmonna le jeune homme en arrangeant les draps autour de son corps nu sous le tissu.

Trafalgar lui lança son caleçon à la tête et lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, lui signifiant que l'heure de la douche avait sonné. Ace noua le drap sur ses hanches et se traîna hors du lit, la démarche mal assurée – il avait vraiment abusé, cette nuit.

- Pour les jolis suçons que tu lui as laissés dans le cou, s'esclaffa-t-il. On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé…

- Pas toi ? s'étonna Ace en ralliant la pièce exigüe.

- Pas moi, non, sourit Trafalgar en tentant de se composer une expression amusée. J'ai passé mon tour, cette nuit.

Ace referma derrière lui et ouvrit les robinets de la douche, se débarrassant du drap pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau ; c'était à peine tiède, mais avait l'avantage de le sortir des brumes moites et alcoolisées de sa nuit.

Il ferma les yeux et présenta son visage à la pomme de douche, laissant l'eau ruisseler dans ses cheveux, le long de sa nuque, sur ses épaules, avant de dévaler ses muscles courbaturés.

- Mmmn… soupira-t-il de bien-être.

Peut-être un peu trop fort, puisque Law frappa à sa porte d'un coup sec.

- Oh, Portgas ! c'est pas l'moment d'te palucher ! on a quinze minutes pour tracer et reprendre la route, sinon t'auras rien à déjeuner… !

.

- ... j'me touche même pas, d'abord ! s'écria-t-il, les joues rouges d'embarras.

* * *

**_Gomen_ si j'vous ai frustré(e)s... pas de lemon pour le coup ;) j'me réserve pour quelque chose de mieux... (*Genre comment tu t'la racontes* "Hé ben ouais.")**

**Alors, on reprend la route pour un prochain chapitre ?**


	6. Introspection

_**Ohayo mina ! **_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos ajouts, c'est suuuupeeerrr plaisant ! [que ce soit pour cette fiction ou pour les OS ;) ]**_

_**J'essaye toujours de privilégier la qualité par rapport à la quantité, mais si ça vous plaît toujours autant, alors soyons fous ^^ je poste plus tôt cette semaine... c'est pour l'anniversaire de mon irremplaçable Pyrolouve ! ce chapitre est pour toi, ma p'tit boule de poil !**_

_**Comme toujours, quelques touches d'humour, mais comme son nom l'indique, petit chapitre d'introspection pour Ace-kun, et p**__**remières confusions et remises en question malgré les tentatives de Law pour le dérider un peu... **_

_**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ! et...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_« Rock on ! Rock on !  
__Drive me crazier, no serenade  
No fire brigade, just Pyromania, come on… !_

_What do you want ? What do you want ?_  
_I want rock'n'roll, yes I do_  
_Long live rock'n'roll… ! »_  
.

_._

_._

_**Def Leppard**_

.

.

Ace leva le nez de son livre quand le moteur de l'Aston rugit entre les arbres, signe que Trafalgar était revenu de la ville la plus proche pour laquelle il était parti tôt le matin, chassant littéralement Ace de la voiture – apparemment, il voulait être seul et le jeune garçon n'avait pas émis d'objection, s'emmitouflant dans son plaid en allant s'asseoir sur la plage avec son roman.

L'adolescent se redressa, assis dans le sable, et leva un majeur bien senti à son intention quand Trafalgar lui adressa un appel de phares.

- Au lieu de m'envoyer chier, ramène-toi, j'ai fait le plein et j'dois t'emmener voir quelque chose ! cria Trafalgar en sortant la tête par la vitre.

- J'veux rester ici aujourd'hui !

- JE conduis et JE choisis la destination ! rétorqua-t-il avant de klaxonner. Viens poser ton petit cul de blanc-bec sur le siège, _maintenant_… !

Ace se dégonfla devant son air intraitable, resserra le plaid sur ses épaules et traîna son sac derrière lui en rejoignant la voiture, qui leur servait d'hôtel la nuit et de moyen de transport le jour.

Cette vie dissolue et bohème lui convenait ; libre, sans attaches… et assez riche en évènements pour l'empêcher de trop penser.

Il avait pris de l'argent avant son départ, au cas où, mais Law le refusait à chaque fois ; il avait eu l'idée subite de lui demander d'où venait le sien, qui ne semblait jamais s'épuiser, et Trafalgar lui avait rétorqué qu'il avait braqué une banque en tuant un maximum de personnes avant de prendre la fuite – Ace avait compris que c'était une façon polie de lui dire de ne pas poser de questions et il n'avait pas insisté, supposant que tout ça avait encore un rapport avec le passé de Law.

- Cul de blanc-bec toi-même, marmonna-t-il en claquant la portière derrière lui.

- J'ai mal entendu.

- J'ai rien dit.

- Il est sept heures et t'ouvres déjà les hostilités ? t'es en forme, ce matin, morveux, sourit Trafalgar en faisant demi-tour pour remonter jusqu'à la grande route, qu'il prit en direction de Monterey.

Ace, intrigué, tourna la tête vers le conducteur occupé à bidouiller l'autoradio ; Trafalgar fredonnait déjà l'air de _Rock of Age_ de Def Leppard, frappant la mesure sur le volant, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Est-ce qu'ils quittaient Big Sur… ? Ace avait fini par s'habituer à cet endroit, trois semaines après leur arrivée.

Les soirées sur la plage, les nuits à la belle étoile, la fraîcheur de la cascade au milieu des falaises… Trafalgar sentit son hésitation et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On s'en va… ?

- Pour la journée, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, j'ai… j'ai cru qu'on partait définitivement.

- Ça ne fait pas partie de mes plans pour le moment. Plus tard, peut-être.

- Et où on va… ?

Trafalgar ouvrit la boîte à gants, en sortit un dépliant qu'Ace considéra d'un regard surpris, avant de s'émerveiller.

- Noooon ? San Francisco ?!

- C'est à un peu plus de deux heures et demi, avec une pause on sera là-bas à dix heures. Petit-déjeuner, Chinatown, encore à manger pour toi et ton estomac d'ogre, et visite d'Alcatraz. Et si t'es sage… j't'emmène faire la bringue dans les vieux quartiers de Frisco, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Merci ! s'exclama Ace en lui offrant un immense sourire. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir ça… !

.

_"Oh let's go, let's strike a light  
We're gonna blow like dynamite  
I don't care if it takes all night  
Gonna set this town alight… !"_

_._

Trafalgar se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de retourner à la contemplation de la route, alors qu'Ace gardait son regard fixé sur la main qui l'avait touché.

Plus particulièrement sur les lettres « D.E.A.T.H » tatouées sur ses doigts ; elles ne semblaient pas récentes, au vu de leur dépigmentation, et Ace se demanda comment un médecin aurait pu assumer cette apparence.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, attirant l'intérêt de Trafalgar qui remarqua l'objet de ses attentions.

- J'avais seize ans, une petite période de rébellion. Je me suis vite calmé mais… c'a laissé ses traces, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

- Et tous les autres ?

- Tatouages… ? juste pour le plaisir. Faudrait que tu t'en fasses faire un, d'ailleurs.

- Hein ? rougit Ace, embarrassé. P-pourquoi tu…

- « Emmerdeur » en plein sur le front, ricana Law en s'engageant sur la voie rapide.

Ace protesta et le frappa à coups de sacs alors que Trafalgar riait aux éclats en se protégeant d'un bras, cheveux au vent.

.

.

.

***Grant's Avenue, Chinatown, S.F.***

.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser acheter ça, soupira Trafalgar en suivant Ace dans les vieilles rues du Chinatown de San Francisco.

- Ça m'fait un souvenir, rétorqua l'intéressé en se tournant vers lui, s'assurant de l'avoir dans le cadre de son mini-caméscope. Présentez-vous, monsieur, s'il vous plaît.

- T'es barge.

- Allez, insista l'adolescent en marchant à reculons dans les rues bondées, au milieu de l'agitation, des passants et de la musique.

Trafalgar considéra d'un regard sombre la caméra et son porteur, avant que son sourire ne le déstabilise, une fois de plus ; il se laissait beaucoup trop avoir, ces derniers temps. Il avait suffi qu'Ace parle de son envie de visiter Alcatraz pour que Law arrange une journée de visite à la « City by the Bay ». Enfin, ce jour était un peu spécial, mais… ça revenait au même.

_« Manquerait plus qu'il te demande à voir l'Empire State Building… »_

Ace dût remarquer son air troublé, puisqu'il coupa court au film en refermant le cadran de l'appareil, lui lançant un regard intrigué mêlé d'inquiétude.

- … ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais, j'aime pas trop les caméras, c'est tout, murmura-t-il en lui offrant un sourire qu'il voulait naturel.

- OK, pas de caméra, sourit Ace en revenant à ses côtés. Merci encore pour le p'tit-déj de c'matin et le repas ! J'avais jamais mangé de… de… euh…

- … crabe _Da Zha_… ? compléta Trafalgar.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! c'était juste super bon ! et les autres trucs aussi, les… z… zan…, articula-t-il en se grattant la tête.

_- Zòngzi. _Les feuilles de bambou farcies. Il veut mieux que tu arrêtes de parler, sourit Trafalgar, tu vas finir par dire quelque chose de vraiment stupide…

L'adolescent rougit – marmonnant qu'il finirait bien par retenir tous ces noms un jour – et fouilla dans son sac avant d'en sortir son vieux carnet, qu'il ouvrit pour prendre des notes que Trafalgar aperçut brièvement avant de détourner le regard.

Après tout, Ace avait le droit à sa vie privée : libre à lui de parler s'il le voulait, ou de garder le silence comme lui le faisait sur son passé.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre et évalua rapidement le temps qu'il leur restait avant d'embarquer sur le petit bateau qui les emmènerait sur l'île d'Alcatraz pour la visite de la prison ; Ace avait été tellement surexcité dans la voiture qu'il avait cru que l'adolescent allait lui faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

Il sourit à ce souvenir et tourna la tête pour contempler le Golden Gate sous le soleil ; Ace suivit son regard et toussota pour attirer son attention.

_« Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne dise pas une autre ineptie dont il a le secret… »_

- Tu sais quelle hauteur fait le Golden Gate… ?

- … pas du tout, mentit-il. Dis-moi, tu as l'air de savoir.

- Soixante-sept mètres depuis le tablier, annonça fièrement l'adolescent en reprenant sa marche à reculons. Et deux cents vingt-sept du haut des pylônes !

- Si je te balance depuis le pont, tu sais combien de temps il va se passer avant que tu ne disparaisses enfin de ma vue ? sourit Trafalgar, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Quatre secondes, et je vais me manger la surface à plus de cent-vingt-kilomètres par heure, pouffa Ace. Sauf si j'ai pas de bol et que je tombe les pieds en avant, ça risque d'être assez moche.

- Ça serait vraiment dommage, en effet, railla le conducteur en le toisant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

- Arrête, j'te manqu-aaAAhh !

Il trébucha sur le trottoir – il voyait déjà le sol se ruer vers lui à toute vitesse et ferma fort les yeux, les muscles bandés, prêt à encaisser le choc. Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et le ramena vivement en avant, le plaquant contre un torse musclé, au parfum indéfinissable. Il rougit alors que Trafalgar le redressait pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

- J'aurais dû parier, t'es tellement maladroit et prévisible… murmura dans un rire la voix basse et grave de l'homme qui le tenait contre lui.

- …

Ace ne trouva rien à répondre, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il ignorait ce que c'était, _mais c'était là_. Une sensation vénéneuse, qui serpentait dans chaque recoin de son cerveau, qui empoisonnait chaque cellule de son corps ; c'était brûlant et terriblement inconnu.

Semblable à ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant la nuit passée en discothèque, dans la chambre d'hôtel, avec cette fille dont il n'avait même pas su le nom… sauf que cette nuit-là lui paraissait à présent incroyablement fade comparée à ce qui enflait en lui.

Il recula et remercia Law en se cachant derrière ses cheveux pour dissimuler la rougeur cuisante de ses joues – il la devinait rien qu'à la chaleur qui lui dévorait le visage.

Ace entendit à peine sa voix lui dire de presser le pas pour qu'ils soient à l'heure sur le bateau ; il le suivit mécaniquement, le nez dans son carnet, son crayon en suspension au-dessus du papier.

Il voulait mettre des mots sur le sentiment qui l'avait traversé un peu plus tôt, mais la seule chose qu'il parvint à noter fut : « ? », accompagnée par la date du jour.

Il aurait bien assez le temps d'y penser après.

Plus tard.

Bien plus tard…

Trafalgar lui parlait toujours sur le même ton, égal à lui-même ; Ace prenait soin de ne pas croiser son regard et eut un mal fou à faire attention à ce qu'il lui racontait sur l'histoire de San Francisco.

- … et c'est comme ça que SF est devenue une ville « symbole de la libération hippie. » Tu me suis toujours ?

- Oui, oui, murmura-t-il, totalement absorbé dans ses pensées.

- Donc, en 1963, pendant les marches de contestation du _Free Speech Mov-…_

Ace n'écoutait déjà plus ; il leva les yeux et contempla enfin le profil de Trafalgar, cherchant vainement une réponse à ses interrogations muettes en l'examinant avec soin. Ses cheveux noirs désordonnés, son long nez fin et son visage mince. Sa peau mate, couleur de terre glaise… et ses yeux, cachés sous ses lunettes de soleil.

Il tenta vainement de se représenter leur couleur et échoua.

… de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Trafalgar… ?

C'était obsédant. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le noter jusqu'à cet instant… ? ils passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble depuis des semaines et il n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à ce détail.

Il se rendit à peine compte qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'embarcadère et sortit de ses pensées quand Trafalgar claqua des doigts devant son visage.

- … t'as rien écouté. A quoi tu pensais ?

- Désolé, s'excusa Ace, j'étais dans la lune. Tu disais… ?

- Oublie, sourit-il, amusé. Tu seras un peu plus attentif pendant la visite, ou tu prévois de faire la même tête… ?

- Hein ? quelle tête ?! s'affola l'adolescent. _« Putain, j'me suis fait griller en flagrant délit de matage, c'est ça ?! »_

- La tête de quelqu'un qui peine à réfléchir. T'as vraiment le cerveau qui baigne dans l'eau tiède, Portgas, ricana Trafalgar en lui donnant un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes.

_« … enfoiré. »_

_._

_._

_._

***île d'Alcatraz***

.

- … savez-vous pourquoi Alcatraz est nommée ainsi… ? lança la jolie guide en adressant un sourire au petit groupe.

- À cause des pélicans, marmonna Ace, intimidé.

Trafalgar lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris ; il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite, tout à l'heure – en fait, Ace cachait bien son jeu, et il était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- Et oui, « pélicans » qui se dit « _alcatraces »_ en espagnol, sourit-elle. Bravo ! nous sommes ici dans le couloir central de la prison, appelé le « Broadway », qui dessert les blocs-…

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme, Ace ne faisant pas exception. Trafalgar le jaugeait du coin de l'œil, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait tant perturbé l'adolescent pendant leur traversée de Chinatown.

Ace pouvait être bavard quand il s'y mettait, et il avait l'air visiblement bien parti dans une des logorrhées interminables dont il avait le secret, avant de manquer s'étaler de tout son long sur la route – depuis, silence radio et retour du visage fermé.

- … et on compte notamment dans les prisonniers célèbres Al Capone, le chef de la mafia de Chicago, mais aussi Robert Stroud et Frank Morris, un des ho-…

- J'te trouve bien silencieux depuis tout à l'heure, murmura Trafalgar à son oreille. Quelque chose ne va pas…. ?

- Tout va bien, marmonna Ace en reprenant ses notes. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de m'ennuyer, et tu te tiens à carreaux depuis plus de deux heures… ça m'intrigue.

Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment sombre, obligeant Trafalgar à retirer ses lunettes ; aussitôt, Ace leva les yeux pour contempler ses iris.

_« … gris. Ses yeux sont gris »_ se répéta-t-il mentalement.

Un gris limpide, presque bleu, dont il eut du mal à détacher le regard. Trafalgar haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- … t'es vraiment bizarre, cet aprè'm… le déjeuner qui ne passe pas… ?

- Non, non, tout va bien, j'te jure, mentit le jeune homme en suivant le groupe dans le couloir central. Dis, ça te gêne pas si… ce soir… au lieu d'aller se soûler… on rentre ?

- Tu as un problème ? s'inquiéta Trafalgar, rendu nerveux par son attitude.

- Je préfère, c'est tout, sourit Ace en se voulant avenant. Si ça te dérange pas.

Ace constata l'air ennuyé de Law et fronça les sourcils ; il avait sûrement fait une connerie, pour changer, ou dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.  
Restait à savoir quoi…

Le groupe se déplaça et les deux garçons suivirent tout en restant à une certaine distance, s'assurant de parler assez bas pour que personne n'entende. Ace jaugea l'expression légèrement contrariée de Trafalgar avec appréhension, cherchant désespérément ce qui avait pu l'agacer à ce point.

- … désolé. Tu veux t'amuser et moi, j't'en empêche… soupira-t-il, piteux.

- Je voulais qu'on sorte pour fêter ton anniversaire, marmonna Trafalgar.

_« … mon anniversaire… comment est-ce qu'il sait que c'est aujourd'hui… ? »_

Trafalgar saisit son interrogation muette et sembla gêné, cette fois.

- Quand ton portefeuille est tombé dans la voiture, l'autre jour, j'ai vu ta carte d'identité. J'ai noté que c'était aujourd'hui et j'ai… cherché un truc qui te ferait plaisir, débita-t-il à toute vitesse, embarrassé.

Ace resta interdit, sidéré ; il perdait la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique, ou même possible. Quelque chose lui échappait.

Ou alors, il interprétait de travers. Et même… pourquoi interpréterait-il quelque chose de travers ? Et surtout… _quelle chose_… ?

- … et c'est en 1934 que le gouvernement décida d'en faire un pénitencier fédéral, et mille trente-trois prisonniers furent emp-…

La voix de la guide faisait toujours office de fond sonore ; il avait définitivement cessé de lui accorder son attention.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en un laps de temps si court ? il l'ignorait encore. Et puis… n'entendait-il pas ce qu'il _désirait_ entendre… ?

C'était ridicule. Il _était_ ridicule.

Lui et Law étaient amis ; ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire malgré leurs désaccords, et leur cohabitation se déroulait plutôt sans accrocs. Ace se sentait bien, avec lui. Peut-être un peu trop, à la réflexion.

_« ... j'ai vraiment tourné la carte, moi. J'suis fêlé du bocal. »_

Trafalgar abaissa son visage à sa hauteur, et son sourire en coin le ramena à la réalité.

- Tu baignes encore dans la semoule, Portgas.

- T'as retenu la date de mon anniversaire, murmura-t-il sans relever la provocation. Sérieusement.

- Ben, ouais. Alors arrête de bouder et profite de ton cadeau, OK ? et ce soir, on sort.

- Puisqu'on fête ça, j'suis pas censé choisir ce que je veux ? répliqua-t-il.

- Tu sais que t'es chiant ? pouffa Trafalgar. Tu tiens tant que ça à rentrer… ?

- Bon, bon… OK pour la sortie, capitula-t-il en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, sa timidité et sa réserve reprenant le dessus.

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais un étrange pressentiment l'étreignait.

.

* * *

_**La suite de l'arc "San Francisco" au chapitre 7 ! (*ooh, l'arc, tout d'suite... c'pas OnePiece ton truc !* "Je parle d'arcs si je veux, d'abord. Alors mets-la en veilleuse, toi...!") **_

_**Si le voyage vous tente toujours... :)  
**_


	7. Mexican-Standoff

_**Ohayo mina !  
**_

_**Merci pour vos visites, vos reviews et vos encouragements ! :D  
J'essaye de toujours prendre le temps de répondre à tout le monde, si j'en ai oublié j'en suis désolée... **_

_**Je suis un peu débordée en ce moment mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... allons-y, suite du chapitre 6, donc, où les esprits s'échauffent un peu. Histoire de redonner un p'tit coup d'fouet à la narration !**_

_**Je ne vous spoile pas davantage, alors...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_« I'm searching for answers  
'cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire._

_I fear that soon you'll reveal_  
_your dangerous mind. »_

.

.

.

_**Within Temptation**_

.

.

***Bar « Lucky13 », Castro, San Francisco - tard dans la nuit* **

Ace termina son verre et en contempla le fond, faisant tourner les feuilles de menthe pillées dans les glaçons à demi fondus. Sa vision brouillée lui donna le vertige quand il releva les yeux vers le comptoir, regardant Law s'éloigner vers le bar pour commander un autre verre.

_« Combien de verres, Portgas… ? »_ le sermonna sa conscience.

Ace l'ignora royalement et garda son regard rivé sur le conducteur de l'Aston, pensif ; il détailla sa silhouette au milieu des autres, difficilement passe-partout – Law était plus grand que la moyenne. Plus grand, et beaucoup plus beau, surtout.

_« OK, c'est vraiment le moment d'arrêter l'alcool… ! »_ paniqua la voix dans sa tête.

Il s'en fichait. Il n'était plus à ça près – criminel et alcoolique. La douleur de cette pensée lui coupa le souffle, et son estomac se souleva ; il serra les mâchoires et s'exhorta au calme.

Il devait arrêter de se torturer, il s'était fait assez de mal comme ça. Une autre petite voix, plus insidieuse, lui chuchota que prendre du bon temps et ne pas y penser ne suffirait pas à lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait fait.

Ace tressaillit quand son portable vibra dans sa poche ; ses yeux lui apprirent que Trafalgar n'était pas en train de l'appeler. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il le sortit de son jean et déglutit péniblement en voyant l'identifiant de la Caroline du Nord s'afficher à l'écran. Sa main trembla et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le téléphone, qui craqua dangereusement sous la pression qu'ils exercèrent.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, décrocha et le plaqua contre son oreille. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre autour de lui : ni musique, ni rires, ni tintement des verres ; rien d'autre que le sang qui rugissait à ses oreilles, le grésillement de la ligne et son souffle saccadé.

- … je n'ai rien à vous dire, coassa-t-il, la voix étrangement éraillée.

_- Où est-ce que tu es ?!_

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

_- Tu fuis encore, hein ? tu n'as jamais rien assumé, de toute façon, on devait toujours être là pour récupérer les pots cassés, pendant que toi tu te dér-…_

- J'ai déjà entendu ça, vous fatiguez pas. Foutez-moi la paix, maintenant… !

_- Si tu n'as pas changé de numéro, c'est que tu n'as pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de tes actes. Tu es un lâche ! ça me fait vomir de penser que j'ai don-…_

- La ferme ! s'écria-t-il en écrasant soudainement son téléphone sur le rebord de la table.

Il se brisa en deux dans un craquement sec ; il laissa les miettes tomber au sol et se leva dans un raclement de chaise sonore, traversant le bar bondé pour sortir dans la nuit chaude de San Francisco.

Il traversa la rue et remonta l'allée, ignorant totalement ce qu'il faisait et où il allait ; c'était secondaire. Il voulait oublier, il _devait_ oublier, toute cette colère, cette impuissance, cette culpabilité, toutes ces choses qui le rongeaient.

Ace essuya rageusement les larmes sur son visage et s'engouffra dans une ruelle, dévalant les marches qui serpentaient entre les immeubles, l'alcool, l'adrénaline et le désespoir formant un cocktail détonnant dans ses veines.  
Sa conscience lui murmura qu'il allait se perdre, mais il n'en eut strictement rien à faire ; il avait besoin d'air, besoin de marcher, besoin de faire quelque chose.

Il avait la tête qui tournait, et un flash douloureux l'aveugla ; il posa une main sur le mur humide et porta l'autre à sa tête, dans une tentative vaine de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

_"Aaaaace... !"  
_La voix de Luffy résonnait dans sa tête.

_« … faites que ça s'arrête…! »_

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui ; il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, trop focalisé sur l'écœurement qui le prenait aux tripes.

_"J'ai... froid..."  
_Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ses cheveux ; il serra les dents et pria pour que les murmures dans sa tête s'éteignent enfin.

_« … j'en peux plus… je veux plus entendre sa voix ! »_

Un homme l'interpella, mais il l'entendit à peine à travers le brouillard cotonneux de son cerveau.

_« … faut que j'vomisse… »_

Une main agrippa sa veste et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur ; sa tête percuta la brique et un voile noir obscurcit momentanément sa vision.

- Les touristes savent pas s'arrêter de boire, ricana une voix près de lui.

Ace rouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur rater un battement quand une lame froide se pressa contre sa gorge.

Le propriétaire arborait la tête de quelqu'un qui a ferré un gros poisson – pas de bol, il n'avait pas un centime sur lui.

Pas de bol... ou coup de chance ; l'inconnu risquait de sérieusement s'impatienter et de l'égorger. Et alors, ce serait la fin de tout. Sa souffrance, ses cauchemars, ses désillusions et le vide qui lui servait de vie.

- Tu sais c'que t'as à faire, non ? railla une autre voix. Envoie le blé.

- J'ai rien sur moi, murmura-t-il, alors que l'appréhension l'étreignait à nouveau.

Il se dégoûtait – en fait, même mourir lui faisait peur. Tout lui faisait peur. Il était et demeurerait un lâche, comme _elle_ le lui avait craché à la figure quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Et tu t'es torché gratuitement… ? me prends pas pour un con… !

- Sérieux, j'suis à sec, soupira Ace en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Fichez-moi la paix, j'ai mieux à faire que perdre mon temps pour ça...

_« … tu pourras me demander mon avis la prochaine fois que tu voudras te suicider ? »_ siffla sa conscience hystérique.

La lame entailla sa chair ; la douleur se dilua dans toute celle qu'il ressentait déjà.  
Et il avait connu bien pire que ça. Le sang qui ruisselait de sa blessure imbiba son tee-shirt.

Ace ne baissa pas les yeux – l'effronterie, à défaut d'un courage sans faille, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Il songea à Law, qui le traitait de purge doublée d'un emmerdeur profond à longueur de temps, et son angoisse s'apaisa instantanément ; au moins quelqu'un à qui il manquerait. Même un peu.

- J'ai mal entendu.

- Barrez-vous, souffla-t-il en sentant une perle de sueur rouler sur sa nuque, la voix mal assurée. Ou faites ce que vous voulez, j'en ai rien à branler.

- J'sais pas si tu cherches la merde, mais en tout cas, j'peux t'jurer que je vais t'arranger la tr-…

- Tu jures rien du tout, murmura une voix basse et grave.

Ace n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; un canon venait de se poser sur la tempe du type, provoquant aussitôt un mouvement de recul et de nervosité chez les deux hommes qui accompagnaient son agresseur.

- Ace ? ça va… ?

Il tourna lentement la tête, détachant son regard de l'homme tétanisé pour le plonger dans deux prunelles grises, qu'il aurait désormais reconnues n'importe où.

Un des hommes dégaina aussitôt en tremblant, son arme pointée sur Law.

Trafalgar n'était pas spécialement avenant, comme type ; plutôt froid, toujours sérieux, il n'affichait qu'un sourire en coin mystérieux, presque fourbe, quand Ace faisait une bourde ou s'énervait.

Une façon mesurée de montrer son amusement.

Hormis ce sourire et quelques brefs éclats de rire, il restait de glace ; mais l'expression qu'il arborait en ce moment était diamétralement opposée à celle qu'Ace lui connaissait.

- Ace… ? répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.

- … ouais. Ça va.

Trafalgar ne lâchait pas le type du regard. Un regard noir, abyssal, plein d'une rage qui ne demandait qu'à éclater.

_"It's in your eyes, what's on your mind :  
there is no mercy, just anger I find."_

Quelque chose de trop longtemps contenu, qui lui donna froid dans le dos.

- Tu recules. Doucement, ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui avala difficilement sa salive.

- OK. T'énerve pas, mec.

Pour toute réponse, Law posa son doigt sur la détente et ôta le chien du fusil, armant le revolver qu'il appuya un peu plus fermement sur la tempe du type.

- Je ne m'énerve pas. Mais ma patience a ses limites.

- Cool, on est cool, tu vois… ? tout va bien, toussota l'homme en retirant la lame de la gorge d'Ace. Regarde, on…

- La ferme. Donne-moi le flingue, murmura-t-il au deuxième type.

Il hésita, jetant un regard nerveux à ses acolytes.

- A ton avis, qui de toi ou moi tire le plus vite… ? fais pas l'malin et donne-moi ton arme, répéta Law, l'agacement perçant dans sa voix.

Il marqua un temps de réflexion, évaluant rapidement leur situation, avant de tendre son arme vers Law qui s'en empara aussitôt, coinçant la culasse entre ses dents pour tirer sèchement sur l'arme et éjecter la douille, prête à faire feu, qui s'y trouvait ; la balle tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, stoppée dans sa course par le pied de Trafalgar qui l'envoya dans le caniveau, suivie par le chargeur du pistolet qu'il démonta avec habileté, avant de tendre l'arme vide et inoffensive à l'homme toujours immobile au bout de son arme.

- Maintenant, vous vous taillez d'ici. Et ne vous retournez pas. C'est clair ?

Les types dévalèrent les marches sans un mot, alors que Trafalgar n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, visiblement déterminé à leur plomber le crâne s'ils s'avisaient de changer de direction.

Le calme total revint et Law laissa retomber son bras, désarmant son revolver à son tour avant de le ranger dans son dos et de se tourner pour lui faire face, furieux et dévoré d'inquiétude.

- Ace. Viens.

- Non.

- C'est pas le moment de faire un caprice, ils vont revenir et crois-moi, ça ne va pas être joli.

- Vas-y, toi. J'veux rester là.

- J'te regarderai pas te suicider sans rien faire, marmonna Trafalgar.

Il l'empoigna par le col et le tira à sa suite, alors qu'Ace, soûl et chancelant, opposait une résistance pitoyable ; ils furent bientôt de retour dans l'avenue, où l'Aston attendait, sagement garée le long du trottoir. Trafalgar poussa l'adolescent à l'intérieur et s'engouffra à la place du conducteur, mettant le contact en jetant un regard furtif dans ses rétroviseurs.

Il s'éloigna dans la rue dans un ronronnement de moteur, les lumières de la ville défilant dans le reflet du pare-brise ; Ace ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y enfouit son visage et se balança d'avant en arrière, agrippant ses cheveux longs, tirant dessus à se les arracher.

Le silence perdura alors qu'ils laissaient la ville derrière eux, roulant à vive allure vers Big Sur. Un peu plus de deux heures de silence complet passèrent, avant que Law ne brise la glace en décidant d'attaquer de front.

- … t'as pas essayé de te défendre.

- Je les ai envoyés chier.

- À d'autre. Je te connais assez pour savoir que c'était que de la provoc'. Tu croyais quoi, les impressionner et les faire fuir en claquant des doigts… ?

- Lâche-moi.

- Tu la voulais, cette lame dans la gorge.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? s'agaça Ace en relevant la tête, hargneux.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant l'expression de Trafalgar inquiète, pleine de remords, de colère et… de compassion.

_« J'vais me faire engueuler comme un môme de quatre ans. C'te blague. »_

- De toute façon, ça te concerne pas.

- Ta sécurité me concerne depuis le jour où tu as posé tes fesses dans ma voiture, rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton qui ne supportait aucune réplique.

C'était sans compter sur Ace, dont l'humeur suicidaire et ombrageuse venait de refaire surface, plus noire que jamais. Puisqu'il n'avait pas pu avoir ce qu'il voulait, alors il allait régler ses comptes avec la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait s'en prendre.

- J'suis pas sous ta responsabilité ! Fous-moi la paix, la dernière chose que je veux, c'est te parler !

- T'es mineur et t'as déjà prouvé que t'étais pas capable de te débrouiller tout seul ! s'écria soudain Trafalgar en donnant un coup de frein qui manqua envoyer Ace sur le tableau de bord.

Il se tourna vers lui et saisit le col de son tee-shirt, amenant son visage près du sien, les traits déformés par la fureur.

Ace était terrifié ; Law ne perdait jamais le contrôle.  
Jamais.  
Pas une seule fois, Ace ne l'avait vu sortir de ses gonds ; pas même quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il aurait pu se faire descendre autant que lui.

- Alors oui, tu es sous ma responsabilité, comme tu le dis si bien ! t'es un putain de gamin immature et égoïste ! quoi, tu crois que t'es le seul à souffrir dans ce monde ?! tu crois qu'il n'y a que ta petite vie qui n'a aucun sens, sur cette terre ?! TU CROIS QUE J'AI DU TEMPS À PERDRE AVEC QUELQU'UN DONT LA SEULE PRÉOCCUPATION EST DE SE PLANTER, ALORS QUE J'AI JURÉ DE NE PLUS JAMAIS LAISSER QUELQU'UN MOURIR ?! hurla-t-il, blême de rage.

En état de choc, Ace resta muet de stupeur.

Ses derniers verres d'alcool avaient un effet dévastateur sur lui ; ils l'empêchaient de réfléchir, de répondre, alors qu'il aurait voulu être en état de rétorquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Il se sentait mal dans son cœur, dans son ventre, dans son esprit.

Chacun des mots de Trafalgar résonnait en lui comme un écho de ce qu'il avait pu entendre auparavant. De vieux souvenirs, qu'il aurait préféré oublier, comme tout le reste.

Trafalgar le relâcha et le poussa contre son siège, avant de se tourner vers la route et de reprendre le volant, écrasant l'accélérateur victime de son énervement.

Ace tourna lentement la tête et contempla le profil du conducteur ; Law semblait contenir sa rage avec une difficulté croissante. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur son volant, et ses jointures blanchies témoignaient de la violence de ses ressentis. L'adolescent sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : il se détesta encore plus, si c'était possible. Law avait raison : il était immature et égoïste. Incapable de s'occuper de lui-même.  
Alors de quelqu'un d'autre...?

Big Sur apparut au loin, alors qu'Ace commençait à être pris de haut-le-cœur – angoisse ? trop-plein d'alcool ? contrecoup ? – c'était juste insupportable, cette sensation de mal-être, ces frissons, ces vertiges…

La voiture s'arrêta, le moteur se coupa et sa portière s'ouvrit ; deux bras le soulevèrent et l'entraînèrent hors du véhicule.

Les vertiges le rendaient aveugle, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus ; ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se poser sur quelque chose de fixe. Il se cramponna tant bien que mal au corps tiède qui le retenait… le parfum d'épices qu'il dégageait était agréable. Il entendit vaguement le bruit des vagues, avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans le sable.

_« … où est-ce qu'on est… ? »_

Une voix jura et il se sentit décoller du sol, porté en mariée.

_« La honte. J'suis pas une gonzesse. »_

Sa veste tomba de ses épaules et son tee-shirt suivit le mouvement ; il était beaucoup trop soûl et en état de choc pour se débattre. Le souvenir amer du chauffeur qui avait cherché à profiter de lui aggrava sa nausée.

_« C'est bon. C'est Law. Il ne me touchera pas de cette manière. »_

Il tomba face contre le sable ; quelqu'un le releva, le mettant à genoux dans la dune. Un bras se glissa autour de lui, des doigts froids touchèrent ses lèvres avant de s'y immiscer. Ace eut un violent mouvement de recul.

- Chut, c'est moi. Tout va bien, laisse-toi faire.

Il obéit, vaguement conscient, et deux doigts se glissèrent dans sa bouche avant de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Un spasme révulsa son estomac et il vomit bruyamment, dans un mouvement purement mécanique.

Les doigts étaient froids, comme le bras qui le soutenait ; il vomit à nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son estomac ait régurgité la quantité astronomique d'alcool ingérée dans la soirée.

_« Putain de merde… »_

Il fut traîné un peu plus loin et sentit les embruns de l'océan sur son visage sûrement rouge et mouillé de sueur ; de l'eau clapota derrière lui, et une main repoussa délicatement les cheveux de son visage.

_« … Trafalgar… ? »_

- Ace… ?

Il aurait voulu répondre, mais c'était physiquement impossible ; bouche pâteuse, incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents… mal de crâne… vertiges…

- Ça va aller. Je suis là.

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête, le sang pulsait à ses tempes.

Il allait s'évanouir. La voix de Trafalgar était de plus en plus lointaine et déformée.

Comme quand il se baignait, enfant ; il n'entendait plus rien, dans le silence de la mer. Plus de rires, de conversations, plus de cris de mouettes, plus de sirène de bateaux.

La mer et son silence.

Il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience, oubliant sa culpabilité pour le restant de la nuit.

.

* * *

_**Je sais, on fait deux pas en avant et trois pas en arrière... on en apprend un peu plus pour mieux soulever d'autres interrogations, enfin... c'est ce que j'essaye de faire ! ;) Rendez-vous pour la suite au chapitre 8, pour la poursuite et la fin de "l'arc San Francisco - Big Sur" !  
**_


	8. La valeur d'une vie

_**Ohayo mina !**_

_**Après avoir opéré une petite résurrection (oui, une ou deux fans m'ont plombé la face après le chapitre 7) et emprunté un morceau de Yomi Yomi no Mi à Brook, me revoilà !  
Cette fois, j'ai pris mes précautions, j'me barricade dans un bunker haute sécurité... parce que si vous avez trouvé le chapitre précédent un peu sec, celui-là va difficilement passer aussi !  
**_

_**Je poste maintenant pour en finir avec les passages un peu hard.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin de l'arc "San Francisco" ; un moment assez prenant, je pense, où Ace passe à confesse' et où Law tente comme il peut de réparer les pots cassés. J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est un passage obligé pour comprendre le passé de notre petite tête à flammes.  
En espérant ne perdre personne avec ce chapitre 8 indéniablement "Hurt/Comfort"...  
**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_**.**_

_« I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster… »_

_._

_._

_._

_**Skillet**_

_._

_._

Trafalgar se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; toujours le même vieux cauchemar qui le poursuivait et le réveillait régulièrement. La pluie ricochait sur les vitres et la carrosserie, et le temps maussade était à la hauteur de son humeur du moment. Ses pensées s'ordonnèrent et le souvenir des larmes d'Ace, de sa volonté d'en finir et de son propre emportement se rappela à lui.

Il se frotta les yeux, se redressa et s'étira, jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir Ace ; il l'avait couché là hier soir, après l'avoir veillé pendant des heures, s'assurant que son coma éthylique restait léger en surveillant sa respiration, sa température et tous les signes vitaux possibles.  
Il était prêt à l'emmener décuver dans un hôpital s'il le fallait, mais son instinct lui disait que s'il le faisait, quelque chose de désagréable se produirait.  
Mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi.

_« Gamin incapable de savoir quand s'arr-... et merde. »_

Il sortit aussitôt de son état brumeux quand le miroir renvoya un reflet vide. Il plaqua une main sur la banquette et constata qu'elle était encore chaude.

Il repoussa son cuir et ouvrit la portière, sous la pluie torrentielle qui noyait le sable et la forêt aux alentours. Pestant contre le temps, il remonta au pas de course jusqu'à la route, songeant qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

_« Où est-ce qu'il est…? »_

Comme il l'espérait, la silhouette d'Ace se découpait dans la brume de l'averse, au loin, sur la droite. Il courut, pieds et torse nus, sous la pluie fraîche qui achevait de le réveiller. Il traversa la plage, franchit la barrière de rochers et courut sur le bitume noyé sous la pluie.

Ace ferma les yeux quand un bras saisit son coude – il n'avait pas été assez rapide, apparemment. Et surtout, pas assez discret : son départ avait sorti Law du sommeil.

Il se tourna et sentit deux bras l'enlacer, l'attirant contre un torse nu au parfum épicé, dont il se délecta en fermant les yeux.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait hier soir. C'était vraiment stupide et irréfléchi, comme réaction, murmura la voix grave et basse de Trafalgar.

- C'était justifié.

- Tu étais au trente-sixième dessous et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de te hurler dessus. Je suis désolé. Reste.

Ace recula, incertain ; il avait _vraiment_ envie de rester, mais sa lâcheté puérile l'incitait à tourner les talons une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il avait eu de longues minutes pour y penser, pendant qu'il rassemblait ses affaires en tâchant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Poursuivre leur vie chaotique ou bien se trouver un autre endroit où épancher sa peine ; le choix était plus difficile qu'il n'en avait l'air. Deux parties de lui se déchiraient à parts égales : l'une avide d'amnésie, qui réclamait toujours plus de rires et de soirées avec Trafalgar, et l'autre qui le poussait à penser à son ancienne vie à chaque instant, pour se torturer et ne pas oublier.

A cette pensée, son crâne reprit de plus belle son marteau piqueur incessant, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur ; les doigts froids de Law touchèrent quelque chose sur sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu saignais comme pas possible, hier soir. Je t'ai recousu… tu n'as rien remarqué en te levant ce matin ?

- Non… merci.

Ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard, chacun attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Ace s'imprégnait des traits de Trafalgar, songeant que bientôt, il ne les reverrait plus jamais. La pluie glacée dégoulina sur sa nuque et le froid le saisissait : le temps était à l'image de son humeur, et ses pensées ombrageuses n'arrangeaient rien à son immonde gueule de bois.

La sensation qu'un pic-vert avait élu domicile derrière son front était vraiment pénible.

Law soutint son regard hésitant et intimidé – Ace n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de parler.

- Tu as dix-huit ans. Un âge où on ne se préoccupe que de la fac où on va aller, au bal de fin d'année et à la cylindrée de la voiture offerte par papa et maman. Alors…

Ace sourit malgré lui. Law tapait toujours juste.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Ça te ronge littéralement de l'intérieur… tu pleures la nuit. Tu hurles tellement fort que je t'entends depuis la plage.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, seulement un triste constat.

- Je veux savoir. Maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère, Portgas... ?

Mal à l'aise, Ace rajusta son sac sur son épaule. L'heure était visiblement venue de mettre cartes sur table. Law lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour digérer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

La pluie trempait ses cheveux et ses vêtements, et l'eau froide qui coulait sur sa nuque lui rappela celle qui tombait à Winston-Salem, quelques mois plus tôt.

- … c'était il y a presque huit mois, murmura Ace en tournant la tête vers le lagon sous la pluie. Le même jour pluvieux et pourri. Mes parents étaient coincés au boulot pour... un truc important et il n'y avait pas de bus à cette heure de l'après-midi, alors ils m'ont dit d'aller chercher Luffy. J'étais épuisé, je leur ai dit que j'étais encore raide de ma soirée du week-end mais ils m'ont dit que je devais prendre "mes responsabilités de grand-frère", et qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin que j'y aille. Je me disais que je pouvais pas laisser Luffy poireauter des heures sous la pluie en attendant son bus, alors... je me suis rangé à leur avis.

. . . . .

_Je regarde Luffy sortir du collège, au milieu de sa bande d'amis de toujours. Ils sont tous là et se chamaillent, se poussent et chahutent… de vrais gamins. Luffy est plutôt petit, pour ses douze ans, alors je suis toujours surprotecteur avec lui, même si Zoro et Sanji le gèrent quand je ne suis pas là._

_Il pleut des cordes._

_Luffy est trempé quand il se jette à mon cou… il me sourit et son innocence m'amuse : il m'a toujours admiré et c'est fascinant de le voir me bombarder de questions sur ce que je fais, si ma journée s'est bien passée… il est fier de monter dans ma voiture, il me dit que c'est son petit moment de gloire : rentrer avec son grand frère._

_La pluie forme un film compact sur la route, mais je n'y fais pas attention ; je roule vite, je suis pressé de rentrer. Luffy me raconte sa journée, inlassable, bavard et bruyant._

_Je bâille aux corneilles ; je change les stations de l'autoradio. Je suis claqué, j'ai passé un week-end génial, mais fait de nuits blanches et l'alcool et l'herbe que j'ai fumée ne font pas bon ménage. _

_Comme tous les ados stupides et imbus d'eux-mêmes, je me crois au-dessus de ça._

_Luffy chouine quand son portable lui tombe des mains et glisse à l'arrière ; il se détache pour aller le récupérer, je le sermonne et relève la tête pour mieux voir la route._

_Trop tard._

_J'ai dévié de ma route et je fonce vers le fossé. Je donne un coup de volant et sous la force, la voiture part en tonneaux. Ce ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes, mais mon cerveau refuse de se rendre à l'évidence, d'enregistrer ce qui se passe. Je vis tout ça de loin, déconnecté de la réalité._

_Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui arrive ; il y a le bruit, une symphonie de grincements, un éclatement d'une violence inouïe – les pneus qui ne supportent pas le choc de la voiture rebondissant sur le bitume._

_La voiture s'arrête sur le toit dans un ultime sursaut, avant de s'immobiliser ; et, dans le calme, la radio fonctionne toujours… j'entends Daylight Nightlight d'Aesop Rock qui résonne dans le silence revenu sur la route._

_Je suis sonné ; j'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits. C'est allé beaucoup trop vite._

_Les essuie-glaces vont et viennent, mais il n'y a plus de pare-brise à essuyer._

_Les phares éclairent encore la route._

… _j'ai du mal à réfléchir. J'ai la tête en bas. Mes mains raclent le plafond déformé de la voiture et mes jambes sont crispées sous le volant. Le tableau de bord est défoncé et j'ai à peine la place de bouger et de respirer._

_J'ai la tête qui tourne, mais mon regard remarque l'absence de Luffy. Je le cherche… je sens l'adrénaline m'envahir enfin._

_Luffy a été éjecté de la voiture ; il est étendu sur la route, sous l'averse. Quelque chose me gêne, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi._

_Tremblant, je détache ma ceinture._

_« Ace… »_

_Sa voix. Si frêle, si fluette. Je hâte mes gestes. Je glisse de mon siège et me retiens tant bien que mal pour éviter de me briser la nuque sur le toit de la voiture._

_Je sors de la carcasse broyée en me contorsionnant ; je rampe jusqu'à Luffy, mes coudes s'écorchent sur le bitume et la pluie de verre pillé._

_J'ai trouvé ce qui me dérange._

_Sa chemise d'uniforme, toujours immaculée, est tachée de rouge._

_Du rouge… du rouge partout._

_Son petit corps est agité de soubresauts ; je le prends contre moi et repousse ses cheveux noirs de son front. Sa bouche est pleine de sang. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?  
La pluie tombe toujours, redoublant d'intensité. Luffy frissonne.  
_

_« Grand-frère… »_

_- Ça va aller, j'te promets… papa et maman vont venir…_

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi… ? je n'ai prévenu personne.  
Alors pourquoi est-ce que je lui mens… ? Je lui mens, et je me mens à moi-même. J'essaye de me persuader que tout ira bien._

_Je suis pitoyable._

_« J'ai... froid… »_

_Je retire ma veste déchirée et la pose sur lui ; ses yeux noirs se lèvent dans les miens et il se crispe._

_« T-tu p-leures… ? »_

_- Non.  
_

___« J-j'ai... mmnf... »_

___- Tu as mal quelque part... ?  
_

_____« N-non, je... je sens... je sens r-rien. J- »_

_Je m'affole ; une cataracte de sang ruisselle de sa bouche et l'empêche de respirer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens inutile et impuissant.  
Je le dépose sur la route et j'essaye de chasser le sang comme je peux. Je noue mes lèvres aux siennes et je souffle, mais quelque chose obstrue sa gorge. L'air ne passe pas, et Luffy s'étouffe toujours.  
_

_Je n'ai rien. À peine quelques égratignures, alors que lui n'est qu'un amas de chair brisée._

_Il va mourir. __Là, bientôt. Je le sais, je le sens, c'est inévitable._

_Mes larmes tombent de mes joues ; je supplie quiconque peut m'entendre de laisser la vie à mon petit frère. Il s'étrangle, et ses doigts se raidissent sur ma chemise. Ses yeux sont pleins de peur, de panique et d'incompréhension._

_Il va mourir. Sans savoir pourquoi._

_Je le reprends et le serre contre moi, mais je ne fais qu'aggraver la situation, je crois ; des larmes d'agonie montent à ses yeux et coulent sur ses tempes._

_Il va mourir. Il le sait, lui aussi. Son regard est épouvanté. Sa bouche s'ouvre, cherchant désespérément de l'air, et ses petites mains se crispent. Il veut me dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort de sa bouche, si ce n'est ce sang trop rouge, trop criard, trop carmin, qui se dilue dans l'eau qui tombe du ciel._

_Je ne peux pas le sauver. Je suis prêt à m'arracher le cœur si ça peut lui éviter ça, mais je ne peux rien faire.  
Si, le regarder agonir et souffrir. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça._

_Luffy meurt quelques instants plus tard,  
dans un dernier soubresaut, ses grands yeux noirs plongés dans les miens._

_Je sais déjà que cette image, plus que les autres, va me hanter toute ma vie._

_Je me penche sur lui en sanglotant et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou : j'inspire son odeur fraîche et sucrée pendant que je le peux encore._

_- Luffy…_

_Mes larmes silencieuses deviennent pleurs bruyants._

_Ca y est, je percute. La descente est immonde, insoutenable.  
J'ai envie de mourir. Tout plutôt que de voir le corps sans vie de Luffy contre le mien._

_. . . . .  
_

Law serra Ace dans ses bras, encaissant le choc tant bien que mal. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça : Ace aussi traînait un fardeau considérable, quelque chose de beaucoup trop pesant pour lui. Et les démons d'Ace, Law ne les connaissait que trop bien.

- C'est de ma faute… ! sanglota l'adolescent. J'étais un… un putain d'inconscient ! C'est moi qui l'ai tué… ! j'mérite pas de vivre alors que lui… lui, il…

. . . . .

_Mon oncle Edward Newgate se met entre mon père et moi ; j'ai la lèvre en sang.  
Mon père me hurle que c'est de ma faute.  
La gifle qu'il m'a donnée est cuisante._

_- T'étais responsable de lui !_

_- Ace s'en veut assez comme ça ! alors pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtez ça… !_

_Mes parents ne veulent rien entendre. Ils ont raison, tout est de ma faute. _

_- J'ai honte d'avoir donné naissance à un tel irresponsable… ! je sais pas comment tu fais pour te regarder dans un miroir !_

_Je garde les yeux baissés vers mes chaussures. C'est mille fois mérité, mais Edward ne semble pas de cet avis. Il dit que ça ne serait jamais arrivé si mes parents s'étaient occupés de ça. Qu'ils savaient que j'avais passé un week-end entier à faire la bringue et que j'étais hors-service. Qu'à dix-sept ans, je n'avais pas à assurer leur rôle de parents.  
C'est un dialogue de sourd._

_Je tourne la tête et mon regard se pose sur la commode, où des tonnes de photographies de Luffy ont remplacé celles où je me trouvais._

_La cérémonie est terminée, et mes parents m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi à l'enterrement.  
J'ai tout brisé de rage dans la pièce et j'ai la haine ; j'aurais voulu être là, mais ils m'ont retiré le droit de dire au revoir une dernière fois à mon petit frère._

_Ça, en revanche, je ne le méritais pas._

_Ou peut-être que si. Je n'en sais rien... je ne sais plus._

_Je les déteste autant qu'ils me haïssent._

_- Ace, tu viens à la maison, murmure Edward. Je vais m'occuper de toi._

_- Trop facile ! vocifère mon père. Il restera là, je veux qu'il voit chaque jour ce qu'il nous a fait perdre à cause de son inconscience… !_

_- J'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive !_

_Je hurle et mes larmes accentuent la colère de mes parents._

_C'est un cercle sans fin ; je suis rongé de culpabilité et ils ne font que remuer le couteau dans la plaie._

_Je monte et je vais me réfugier dans la chambre de Luffy. Je me jette dans son lit et j'enfouis mon visage dans son oreiller. J'inspire son parfum sucré et je trempe le tissu de larmes._

_Son petit corps chaud et vivant me manque. Tout me manque. Je tourne la tête et contemple sa table de chevet._

_Il y a la photo de nous deux, prise le jour de son cinquième anniversaire ; je le serre tout contre moi et il rit en ouvrant son cadeau, son visage tourné vers le mien. Beaucoup trop près, comme toujours.  
_

_Même ça, ça me manque. Son insupportable manie de m'embrasser sur la bouche ; pour me remercier, ou simplement parce qu'il le voulait. _

_Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, même si je lui disais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça.  
_

_Notre relation était tellement fusionnelle… presque incestueuse. Mais je m'en fichais, en fin de compte. Luffy aussi – il ne réfléchissait pas et se contentait de suivre ses envies. Les baisers sur la bouche en faisaient partie._

_Les larmes finissent par brouiller ma vision et nos traits sur l'image deviennent flous._

_. . . . .  
_

Trafalgar caressa sa tête dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant. Ace le repoussa mais Law le garda serré contre lui, le laissant se débattre contre son étreinte. Ace extériorisa sa colère comme il le put, frappant Law tout en se raccrochant à lui, ses ongles plantés dans la chair matte de ses épaules. Il martela sa poitrine de ses poings, alors que Trafalgar restait stoïque, encaissant les coups sans broncher.

- J'me dégoûte ! cria Ace. J'apporte rien de bon à personne… ! même à toi ! t'aurais pu… te faire tuer à cause de moi… !

- Et ça n'est pas arrivé. Arrête de te voir comme un monstre… j'en connais, des montres, et je peux te jurer que tu n'as rien à voir avec eux.

- Mes parents ont dit qu'ils auraient préféré que je meurs à sa place ! tu crois que ça suffit pas… ?!

- Tu t'en veux. La culpabilité, c'est ce qui te fait vivre avec toute ton amertume… les monstres n'ont pas de remords, crois-moi.

Le ton mesuré et bas de Trafalgar le força à se calmer ; il desserra enfin les poings et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du jeune homme qui le berça dans ses bras, déposant un léger baiser sur son front. Ace fondit en larmes de plus belle et se terra contre lui, dans son étreinte rassurante.

- Ne pars pas, reste, répéta Law.

- J'suis rien qu'un putain de boulet…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Ca durera le temps que ça durera, mais… la solitude ne te va pas. Tu as besoin de moi… et j'ai besoin de toi pour oublier aussi. Tu as forcément quelque chose à faire sur cette terre, sinon tu ne serais plus là depuis longtemps.

Ace acquiesça et ferma les yeux, le nez contre son torse nu.

- Luffy voulait… être heureux. C'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

- Un homme ne meurt que quand ses rêves s'éteignent avec lui. Si toi tu n'as pas de rêves, alors poursuit celui de Luffy. Fais-le vivre à travers toi. Tu ne pourras jamais effacer ce que tu as fait, mais tu peux choisir de te relever et de tirer quelque chose de positif de tout ça.

. . . . .

_Une odeur,  
des photographies,  
des écouteurs mordillés,  
un vieux chapeau de paille offert par notre oncle Shanks,  
des vêtements dans un placard  
et un carnet rouge._

_Voilà.  
C'est tout ce qu'il reste de mon amour de petit frère._

_Luffy ne jouera plus au base-ball avec moi._

_Il ne viendra plus pleurnicher dans mes jupes quand notre mère l'aura sermonné d'avoir encore avalé le paquet de cookies quinze minutes avant le dîner._

_Je n'entendrai plus sa voix me dire qu'il m'aime._

_Plus tard, il ne couinera pas en se coupant alors qu'il rase une barbe qu'il n'aura jamais._

_Jamais il ne se bagarrera, ne donnera de premier baiser._

_Jamais il ne tombera amoureux, ne fera l'amour à celle qu'il aime._

_Il disait vouloir aller à la faculté pour « devenir heureux », plus tard. Devenir heureux comme John Lennon, son idole de toujours.  
Il ne le fera jamais._

_Pas plus qu'il ne conduira sa première voiture, fumera sa première cigarette en crachant ses poumons ou vomira sa première cuite._

_Jamais il ne se mariera ni n'aura d'enfants aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux chocolat._

_Jamais il ne vivra._

_Je suis son aîné de cinq ans seulement mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu beaucoup plus que lui. Ce n'est pas juste. Si l'un de nous avait dû survivre, ce serait lui._

_- Reviens…_

_Je sanglote éperdument, inconsolable. Mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Il ne reviendra pas._

_Je veux hurler jusqu'à avoir la gorge en feu, frapper du poing contre le mur jusqu'à ce que je saigne, m'arracher les cheveux par poignées… je veux que la douleur de mon corps prenne le pas sur celle de mon cœur et de mon âme, mais je n'y arrive pas._

_. . . . .  
_

Ace releva la tête et Law repoussa ses mèches de son visage trempé de pluie et de larmes.

- Alors maintenant, ramène ton petit cul de blanc-bec dans ma voiture, on a des choses à faire et à voir, Portgas.

- Faire quoi… ? coassa-t-il, la voix éraillée par les larmes.

- On va vivre. Et crois-moi, ça va nous prendre _beaucoup_ de temps.

.

.

* * *

**_Allez-y, vous pouvez me lancer tout ce qui se trouve à votre portée. Gadins, soupe de poisson, tomates avariées... je suis prête. Juste... évitez les hallebardes, ça pique un peu, j'trouve.  
Et malgré tout, j'espère vous revoir pour le chapitre 9, sûrement plus léger, puisque la vie continue, et le voyage aussi... à très bientôt.  
_**


	9. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

_**Ohayo mina !**_

_**Après la période où nous avons renfloué les fonds de commerce de Kleenex®, voilà celle de détente !  
Merci de ne pas m'avoir flinguée pour vous avoir posté deux chapitres déprimants sans**** humour**_** à la suite_... je sais, c'était cruel. Gomen._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et passages, j'espère n'oublier personne ! Je vous embrasse tous, c'est super encourageant ! :)_**

**_On repart donc sur une note légère ! Alors...  
_**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

_« I wanna love you,  
but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you  
but my senses tell me to stop… »  
_

.

.

_._

_**Alice Cooper**_

_._

_._

- Avoue, t'es magicien.

- … je te demande pardon… ?

Trafalgar jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Ace par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Il le trouvait un peu trop silencieux depuis qu'il avait commencé à compter les billets qu'il lui restait, sentant son regard sur sa nuque.

- Tu manques jamais d'argent alors que… _excuse-moi_, mais ça fait à peu près deux mois et demi qu'on cohabite et je ne t'ai jamais vu bosser.

- T'es vraiment jeté, comme mec.

- Alors il vient d'où ? insista-t-il.

_« … ce type est un vrai cherche-merde, c'est hallucinant. »_  
songea Law en réfléchissant à une manière polie de l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y était.

- De la banque que j'ai braquée, j'te l'ai dit. J'ai dû flinguer pas mal de personnes mais comme tu le constates, ça valait le coup…

- Allez, sérieusement… !

- Mais je suis sérieux, répéta Trafalgar en rangeant l'argent dans son cuir. Maintenant arrête un peu de poser des questions et va te-…

- J'veux participer financièrement, lança Ace en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, intransigeant.

_« Non mais c'est pas vrai… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour ramasser cette purge sur le bord de la route… ?! »_

- Comme tu voudras. On a besoin de refaire un stock de provisions et de trouver des pièces pour l'Aston, et ça va me prendre une bonne journée… débrouille-toi pour trouver un job à Monterey.

Ace tomba des nues, surpris que Law abandonne si vite ; il s'était attendu à devoir argumenter indéfiniment, mais il avait apparemment décidé de lui lâcher la bride. Venant de sa part, c'était une preuve de confiance, qui toucha profondément l'adolescent – il ne le considérait pas comme un gamin inutile, en fin de compte.

- Tu crois que je pourrais trouver ça… ? j'ai… enfin, j'ai jamais vraiment bossé, alors j'sais pas trop par où commencer…

- Essaye les garages, la restauration rapide… enfin, si t'arrives à te contrôler pour pas bouffer tous les plats, ricana Trafalgar en sortant de la voiture.

- … connard.

- Et je t'emmerde. Morveux. Ramène ton cul.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Ramène-toi, j'te dis.

Ace sortit de la voiture de mauvaise grâce ; Law tapota le capot tout en fouillant dans la petite malle ouverte sur le côté, au milieu d'un tas de fatras qui alarma Ace – seringues, pinces, et _scalpels_.

_« Hhhnn, Portgas, ça craint. Ça craint carrément. »_

- Hum… tu…

- Je vais voir si je peux te retirer les fils aujourd'hui, ça devrait être bon. Assieds-toi.

Il enfila des gants en latex et Ace déglutit difficilement, portant une main à son cou toujours bandé. Tout compte fait, il préférait garder les fils à vie. Par simple précaution.

- Ace.

- Ça va faire mal… ? couina-t-il.

- Moins que ma main dans ta figure si tu continues à te comporter comme un bébé. Bouge-toi.

Ace capitula et s'installa sur le capot chauffé par le soleil ; Trafalgar se rapprocha, debout entre ses jambes ouvertes – Ace s'efforça de ne pas rougir et leva la tête, pendant que Trafalgar lui retirait son bandage et le jetait dans un sac, avant de défaire délicatement la compresse qui protégeait la blessure.

Ses gestes étaient sûrs mais délicats, sachant presque se faire oublier. Ace sentait son souffle régulier se mêler au sien, et leur proximité l'intimidait.

- … alors ?

- Évite de parler, ça fait bouger ta peau.

Ace ferma les yeux quand un outil froid frôla sa peau et referma inconsciemment ses mains sur le _sweat_ de Trafalgar, qui ne broncha pas.

- Ne bouge plus…

La sensation du fil glissant dans la plaie était étrange ; ça tiraillait par moment, mais Law était tellement doux et précis qu'Ace se détendit, en confiance. Finalement, Law reposa ses instruments et releva le menton d'Ace pour observer son travail.

- Parfait. La cicatrice va finir par s'atténuer avec le temps, ton joli minois te servira toujours à attirer _tout plein_ de filles…

- Très drôle, grimaça Ace avec un temps de retard, précédemment bloqué sur le « joli minois » dont Law l'avait affublé.

- Allez, vire ton p'tit cul de mon capot. On a une journée chargée, aujourd'hui.

Ace obéit et glissa de son perchoir ; il manqua percuter Trafalgar et l'esquiva de peu, alors que le jeune homme se fichait ouvertement de lui et de sa maladresse. Sa susceptibilité prit le pas sur son embarras et il tenta de le frapper, avant de glisser dans le sable et de manquer s'étaler sur le sol.

Trafalgar, tordu de rire, alla ranger sa mallette dans son coffre, qu'il verrouilla soigneusement avant de remonter côté conducteur, sous le regard noir d'Ace qui prit place près de lui en claquant un peu sèchement la portière.

Law fouilla dans sa boîte à gants et en sortit le journal, le lui collant contre la poitrine. Ace s'en empara et leurs mains se touchèrent ; Law resta stoïque, nullement perturbé, alors qu'Ace prenait la _très _discrète et délicate couleur d'une framboise un peu trop mûre. Il l'ouvrit à la page centrale et parcourut les petites annonces du regard, cochant au passage celles qui lui plaisaient le plus, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au trouble qui l'avait saisi quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ace s'autorisa un discret regard à la dérobée au conducteur, occupé à fredonner _Anarchy in U.K._ des Sex Pistols ; le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux noirs – Ace se demanda brièvement ce que ça ferait d'y plonger ses doigts, avant de se reprendre et de reporter son attention sur le journal.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait pour Law des sentiments intenses, passionnels, encore inconnus.

Trafalgar correspondait, trait pour trait, à son idéal masculin.

Il était comme une esquisse qui avait toujours plané dans son esprit.

Le rêve latent qu'il n'osait préciser, de peur qu'il s'efface au contact de sa pensée.

Un désir, déjà douloureux… quelque chose qui s'était renforcé ces dernières semaines et qui ne cessait de grandir.

_« I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison… »_

C'était effrayant, en un sens.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, auparavant. Il avait bien eu une ou deux petites copines, quelques coups d'un soir, mais rien de bien sérieux ; il pensait qu'il n'avait simplement pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

En réalité, il s'était peut-être toujours trompé sur son orientation. C'était difficile pour lui d'admettre ça, mais une part de lui s'interrogeait sur la nature profonde de ses sentiments.

Il aimait forcément les filles, il les trouvait attirantes, belles, charmeuses… mais Law, c'était différent. L'attraction était plus forte, la beauté plus saisissante et le charme… et bien, Law était terriblement captivant.

Il se réveillait chaque matin avant Trafalgar et contemplait, pensif, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans son sommeil, avec la furieuse envie d'y poser les siennes. Juste pour voir.

_« Ça devrait même pas être permis d'être aussi attirant »_ songea Ace en s'obligeant à s'arracher à sa contemplation.

Et puis… à qui parler de ça… ? et surtout... qu'est-ce que Law pensait de lui ?

Ace se rappela leur étreinte sous la pluie, le baiser tendre que Trafalgar avait posé sur son front. Ce souvenir secoua son corps d'un long frisson.

- … hé, Traf'. J'peux te d'mander un truc… ?

_« Euh, t'es sûr de c'que tu fais, Portgas ? »_ toussota sa conscience, sur le qui-vive.

- Mmn.

- Tu penses que quelqu'un peut aimer les filles et les garçons… ?

Trafalgar haussa les sourcils – Ace s'attendait à se faire chambrer, mais le jeune homme se contenta de prendre le temps de la réflexion.

- Bien sûr. Mais la bisexualité parfaite n'existe pas, il y a une préférence pour un des sexes.

- T'en es sûr, de ça… ?

- On ne peut pas en théorie être pile au milieu de la courbe. Le score moyen va de zéro – hétéro pur – à 6 – totalement homo. Le 3, c'est impossible.

- Comment tu sais tout ça… ?

- Echelle de Kinsey. Cours de sexologie clinique… enfin, laisse tomber.

- …

- Ne me demande pas de te faire un cours de sociologie là-dessus, menaça Law en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ?

- J'ai vu une fille qui tripotait un mec et une nana, l'autre soir, en boîte, mentit-il précipitamment. J'me demandais, c'est tout… !

Law sembla se contenter de cette réponse, aussi hasardeuse soit-elle ; s'il remarqua son mensonge, il garda le silence, reportant son attention sur la route.

Ace était nerveux ; une question lui brûlait les lèvres – l'occasion pour lui d'être définitivement fixé sur les pensées de Law dans ce domaine.

_« Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat »_

- Et toi… tu as quel score ? lança-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait amusé et décontracté.

- Zéro, s'esclaffa Trafalgar. Cent pour cent hétéro.

_« … passe ton tour, Portgas. »_

_._

_._

_._

_._

***aux alentours de Monterey, plus tard dans la journée***

Law coinça sa cigarette au coin de ses lèvres et ouvrit le capot de l'antique voiture, où la végétation qui envahissait la casse automobile avait repris ses droits et proliférait même à l'intérieur des carcasses.

- Besoin d'un coup d'main ? toussota le gérant. Ces voitures-là, c'est un peu délicat…

- Ça va aller, je vous remercie, marmonna Law en s'efforçant de rester poli.

Les pièces d'Aston de cette époque valaient cher sur le marché, il comprenait que le type répugne à le laisser seul avec son petit trésor, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on le surveille. C'était viscéral.

Jewelry lui disait toujours qu'un chirurgien était entouré d'une batterie d'infirmiers, et cette pensée lui faisait horreur ; c'était un grand moment d'hilarité pour elle, qui lui-

_« Stop, stop, stop. Pas aujourd'hui. »_ le sermonna sa conscience. _« Pense à ta voiture. Moins dangereux. »_

La petite voix dans sa tête avait raison, comme toujours.

- Si vous avez besoin, hésitez pas.

- Merci.

Le gérant s'éloigna à travers le pré qui lui servait de casse, et Trafalgar commença son long travail de démontage. Il lui fallut une heure entière pour démonter le bloc moteur, rouillé et grippé, avant de pouvoir enfin accéder au Graal.

_« Putain, mec, tu baves. »_ s'énerva sa conscience. _« T'as l'air d'un con, essuie-toi la bouche. »_

Trafalgar démonta les précieux carburateurs Weber qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines et ne put s'empêcher de les embrasser, ayant conscience d'être parfaitement ridicule.

_« Tu nous fais honte, là. Sérieux. »_

Ces petites merveilles étaient rares, et coûtaient une fortune quand elles étaient livrées neuves. L'Aston qu'il possédait était une édition limitée, une option _Vantage_ dont les carburateurs étaient presque introuvables. Ceux-ci étaient en relativement bon état, ce qui ne gâchait rien, au contraire.

Il les rangea dans son sac, démonta tout ce qu'il lui était possible d'emporter en pièces coûteuses et retourna dans l'entrepôt, où l'homme le scrutait avec une certaine méfiance.

Law était habitué à ce regard, et ne s'en formalisa pas ; il déposa son sac sur le comptoir et le gérant le vida, consciencieux, avant de dresser la liste et le prix des pièces – Trafalgar retint un orgasme non-contrôlé quand il lui annonça un chiffre dérisoire.

- J'ai besoin d'un nom, pour l'enregistrement des carburateurs Weber, marmonna l'homme, stylo à la main.

- Cent dollars de plus et on oublie le nom, murmura Trafalgar.

Le type mâchouilla sa cigarette, le regard sombre, avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer.

- Heureux d'avoir fait affaires, monsieur John Doe.

Trafalgar acquiesça, rangea les pièces, le remercia et s'éclipsa, s'efforçant de ne pas presser le pas vers l'Aston – partir trop vite éveillait toujours les soupçons.

Il monta dans la voiture et son portable sonna, le faisait tressaillir.

_« … faut vraiment que j'me détende. »_

Il l'ouvrit et reconnut le nouveau numéro d'Ace ; il décrocha et porta le cellulaire à son oreille, bouclant sa ceinture de sa main libre.

- Yop.

_- J'ai un job !_ s'exclama sa voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Félicitations, gamin. Où ça ?

_- Un bar, dans la vieille ville. Un des barmans s'est désisté alors la gérante a besoin de quelqu'un pour le rush de ce soir._

- Tu sais même pas faire cuire des pâtes, alors faire des cocktails…

_- Hé, ta gueule, pour voir ?!_ s'énerva l'adolescent.

Trafalgar sourit, démarra et s'éloigna dans le chemin poussiéreux qui menait à la grande route – il avait fait soixante kilomètres supplémentaires pour trouver cette casse, et s'était résolu à laisser Ace seul à Monterey, même si cette idée ne lui avait pas vraiment plu.

Savoir qu'il allait bien le rassurait étrangement.

- Désolé, c'était pas sympa, s'esclaffa Law. J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire, à quelle heure je te récupère après le service ?

_- Vers quatre heures demain matin, à peu près, au Lollapalooza._

- … au _Lollapalooza _?

_- C'est son nom. La gérante s'appelle Shakky, elle est super-sympa. J'crois qu'elle me trouve mignon_, pouffa l'adolescent.

- Tout le monde te trouve mignon, crétin. Essaye de ne rien casser, d'accord… ?

_- Je t'emmerde. _

Ace raccrocha et Law ne put réprimer un sourire, avant de presser l'allure vers Monterey ; il alluma l'autoradio et lança l'album d'Alice Cooper, à fond, savourant ces moments de solitude où il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Libre comme jamais.

.

.

.

.

***_Lollapalooza_, Alvarado Street, Monterey – CA, tard le soir***

Law gara l'Aston le long du trottoir, coupa le moteur et observa le bar qui faisait l'angle de la rue, animé et bruyant, en plein _rush_ du soir. Il sortit de la voiture, la verrouilla et traversa l'avenue pour entrer dans la salle bondée, savourant la musique rock des années 70 et l'odeur du vieux bourbon.

Il s'approcha du bar et chercha son copilote du regard ; Ace lui avait indiqué qu'il serait au comptoir ce soir, et il était curieux de voir comment il allait se débrouiller.

L'adolescent portait la tenue réglementaire de l'endroit – jean et chemises noirs, chaussures cirées et cheveux attachés.

Law ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant dans ces vêtements. Il se gifla mentalement – _« Tu déconnes plein bloc mon pote »_ – et s'accouda au comptoir, attendant patiemment qu'il prenne sa commande.

Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et s'activait à préparer trois verres de scotch ; son geste n'était pas très assuré, et sa maladresse divertissait Trafalgar, qui ne se lassait pas de l'observer. La tenancière, une femme brune et plantureuse, le regardait faire avec un amusement non dissimulé, à travers la fumée de sa cigarette.

Ace servit les étudiants et retourna au compte de ses bouteilles, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour chercher la barmaid du regard.

- … Shakky ! Tu veux bien me remonter une bouteille de Bacardi s'il te plaît ?! cria-t-il par-dessus le brouhaha et la musique.

- Bien sûr, trésor, sourit-elle en expirant une bouffée de cigarette.

Elle disparut derrière le rideau de perles qui devait certainement conduire à leur cave, et Ace reprit son décompte ; il dût sentir son regard insistant, puisqu'il se tourna avec un sourire, avant de se figer, agréablement surpris.

Trafalgar appuya son menton dans ses mains et lui offrit un sourire enjôleur, qui fit frémir le jeune garçon.

- Un _sex on the beach_, s'il te plaît.

- … tout de suite !

Ace fouilla sous le bar pour sortir le verre, les bouteilles et la glace pillée, sous le regard critique de Trafalgar, prêt à le faire tourner en bourrique à la moindre occasion.  
Ace tentait de dissimuler sa nervosité ; il avait terriblement peur de le décevoir. C'était stupide, il le savait.

Law le regarda faire, pensif.

Ace était appliqué, et il le soupçonnait de prendre un soin tout particulier à réaliser sa boisson ; il leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'adolescent rougit et baissa immédiatement les yeux vers son verre, qu'il termina avant de le lui tendre.

Law lui donna un billet et porta le verre à ses lèvres, appréciant la saveur sucrée du cocktail ; il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre pour y récupérer les cristaux de sucre et Ace sentit son cœur se décrocher dans sa poitrine.

- A-alors… ? s'enquit-il, la voix mal assurée.

- Pas mal pour une première fois, sourit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je verrai ce que tu sais faire d'autre un peu plus tard…

- Tu vas draguer des filles ? sourit Ace avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Pourquoi, t'as besoin que j'te donne des leçons ? rétorqua Law.

_« Vieux con. »_

- C'est plutôt à moi de te donner des conseils. J'me rappelle pas t'avoir vu serrer une nana depuis que j'te connais, se défendit Ace, le rouge aux joues.

- Ah… tu veux jouer, c'est ça ? susurra Law en suivant lentement le rebord de son verre du bout de son doigt.

_« … est-ce qu'il se rend compte de l'effet qu'il me fait… ? »_ songea Ace, désespéré.

- Je choppe plus de numéros que toi avant la fermeture du bar.

- Je relève, marmonna Ace. T'as pas intérêt à tricher… !

- J'en ai pas besoin, chuchota Trafalgar, son visage dangereusement proche du sien.

Ace déglutit difficilement et arracha une feuille de son carnet pour la lui tendre avec un stylo ; Law le remercia d'un sourire, les prit et s'éloigna dans la petite foule, s'arrangeant pour être dans le champ de vision de son rival d'un soir.

Il balaya la salle du regard et accrocha celui d'une jeune femme assise sur une banquette, une bière à la main ; elle lui offrit un sourire en coin et il la rejoignit, sous le regard noir d'Ace.

L'intéressé se mordait la lèvre à sang – la jalousie le dévorait. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de jouer contre lui, c'était perdu d'avance.

_« T'as toutes tes chances mon gars… ! allez, on va lui montrer c'qu'on peut faire… »_

Une jeune femme lui fit signe pour commander et il lui adressa son plus beau sourire ; elle rougit instantanément et, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il obtenait son numéro noté sur une serviette en papier.

Victorieux, il se tourna pour narguer Law et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était confortablement installé dans la banquette, trois filles assises à la petite table, visiblement tous les quatre plongés dans une conversation dont Ace ne saisissait pas un traître mot.

Depuis quand le vieux était-il doué pour accoster les filles ?! OK, il était beau. Soit. Grand, aussi. Plutôt bien bâti. Il était cultivé, séduisant, charmeur, légèrement inaccessible – un détail qui affolait toujours le cœur d'Ace – ou, tout du moins, assez pour se rendre attractif. Et son petit sourire... promesse de nombreuses choses pas toujours catholiques.

_« T'es sérieusement en train de fantasmer sur Law, là ?... »_

_« Ouais, et plutôt deux fois qu'une...! »_

Ace traversa le bar pour débarrasser quelques tables, surveillant Trafalgar du coin de l'œil ; Shakky lui fit signe que de nouveaux clients arrivaient et il retourna au bar pour servir un groupe de jeunes femmes, songeant que c'était le moment où jamais de remonter sa cote.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, sourit-il en s'appuyant au comptoir, séducteur.

- Bonsoir, gloussèrent-elle en se jetant des regards complices. Vous êtes nouveau ici… ?

- Mm-mmn. Alors… que puis-je faire pour vous faire plaisir… ?

Elles rirent en rougissant, attirant l'attention de Trafalgar à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il en était à son quatrième numéro de téléphone en moins d'une heure, mais Ace risquait de lui voler entièrement la vedette avec ce groupe. Sa conscience le rassura en lui susurrant que c'était mission impossible d'obtenir six numéros en une seule prise ; Ace ne semblait pas de cet avis et était visiblement prêt à relever le challenge.

- Six _gin tonics_ s'il vous plaît… ! chantonna la plus proche avec un petit sourire.

Shakky le regarda préparer les cocktails avec application ; Ace entendait vaguement leur conversation, mais ce qu'il percevait lui plaisait déjà – apparemment, elles le trouvaient à leur goût.

Il fit glisser les verres le long du comptoir pour les aligner devant elles et encaissa l'argent, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour chercher Trafalgar du regard.

Le jeune homme leva son verre avec un demi-sourire ; Ace, la langue entre les dents, lui adressa un regard plein de défi et reporta son attention sur les clientes, leur offrant son sourire le plus charmeur.

La soirée fut longue jusqu'à la fermeture du bar, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin ; les derniers clients partirent, Ace débarrassa tous les verres, nettoya toutes les tables et se changea avant que Shakky ne l'autorise à partir en lui remettant une enveloppe d'une épaisseur surprenante, en plus des pourboires qu'il avait reçu pendant le service.

- Euh… tout ça ? rougit-il en lui remettant son tablier.

- T'es plutôt mignon, sourit-elle en lui pinçant gentiment la joue. Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir avec moi pour cette soirée, ça me change… tu seras le bienvenu quand tu voudras !

- Je… hum, merci, sourit-il en se grattant la tête. Pour le travail et le… le salaire.

- Heureuse d'avoir pu te rendre ce service, trésor. File, maintenant.

Il acquiesça, enfila sa veste et la remercia encore avant de sortir dans la nuit, repérant aussitôt l'Aston garée le long du trottoir d'en face.

Law était appuyé contre le capot et l'attendait, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, papier dans la main.

Ace agita son carnet avec un petit air suffisant et le rejoignit, goguenard.

- Quinze numéros, s'esclaffa-t-il. Vas-y, dis-moi ce que ta maturité et tes cheveux blancs t'ont ramené…

Ace loucha sur la feuille que Law brandit devant son nez et écarquilla les yeux. Le recto et le verso étaient noircis de noms et de numéros, parfois même d'adresses.

- … c'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout. Je suis simplement beaucoup plus expérimenté que toi, sourit Trafalgar en lui prenant son carnet des mains, le balayant d'un coup d'œil. … il y a seize noms, pas quinze.

- Oui mais non, s'étouffa Ace en voulant le récupérer.

- … Marco… murmura Law en déchiffrant le nom qu'Ace avait omis.

Il éclata de rire, siffla et Ace vira betterave de la racine des cheveux à ses clavicules, embarrassé comme jamais. Il récupéra son calepin et le fourra au fond de sa poche, maugréant et pestant contre Law.

- Un mec, Portgas… ! il était beau au moins ?

- C'est pas la question ! brailla Ace en se défendant un peu trop vite. Et il m'a mis une main aux fesses quand j'suis passé dans l'couloir, c'était… carrément gênant !

- … t'as même pas essayé de l'emballer… ?

- T'as pas fini de te foutre de moi… ?

Ace tourna la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec Trafalgar ; il se figea, le cœur battant à une allure folle dans sa poitrine.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Trafalgar sentait la menthe, les épices et les fruits rouges. Ils étaient si proches que leurs nez se frôlaient.

_« … t'as deux secondes pour te dégager de là. »_

Ace ne le voulait pas. Ou il n'y arrivait pas… il n'en était pas encore sûr.

_« I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name... »_

- … à quoi tu penses ? chuchota Law sans se départir de son calme.

- J'en sais rien, murmura Ace.

Il se rapprocha de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_« Tu risques de t'en manger une. »_

Law esquissa un sourire en coin et pencha légèrement la tête, visiblement intrigué par le comportement d'Ace.

L'adolescent s'avança encore et entrouvrit la bouche, inspirant le parfum de Law avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

_« Tu peux encore changer d'avis. »_

Il savoura la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son souffle contre le sien. Doucement, il l'embrassa, sa bouche caressant celle de Trafalgar ; il poussa sa chance et glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, amenant son visage un peu plus contre le sien.

Law posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa, gentiment mais fermement.

- Ça ira pour ce soir, non… ? souffla sa voix.

- Non, répliqua Ace en reprenant ses lèvres, plus franchement cette fois-ci.

Foutu pour foutu, autant en profiter. Tant pis si Trafalgar lui en collait une après... l'occasion était trop belle. Celle d'embrasser son beau et irrésistible conducteur...

_« Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison… »_

Il se pressa contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser ; il fut surpris quand Law prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou, enhardi. Il mordilla sa lèvre et Law sourit contre sa bouche, amusé par son audace.

Il mit fin à leur baiser et caressa ses joues, pensif ; ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, dans l'obscurité de la rue, seuls dans leur bulle.

- … désolé, murmura Ace, soudain mortifié en s'arrachant à lui.

- Désolé pour quoi… ?

- Pour… pour ça… te… t'embrasser, je…

- Sois plutôt désolé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, sourit Trafalgar en passant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, tirant légèrement dessus avant de prendre sa bouche à nouveau.

- … t'avais pas dit que t'étais… hétéro… ? hésita Ace en jouant avec un des épis de la chevelure courte de Law.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais le genre importe peu, non… ? maintenant, pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de poser des questions et contente-toi de m'embrasser… tu faisais ça très bien avant qu'on ne se mette à parler.

Ace n'eut pas besoin d'une permission supplémentaire ; sa bouche retrouva la sienne pour un baiser lent et sensuel, leurs langues entamant un ballet langoureux, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

_« … c'est un rêve. Je vais me réveiller… »_ songea Ace en savourant l'odeur exquise de Trafalgar. _« Comme toutes les autres nuits. »_

Law laissa ses mains glisser à son cou et croisa ses doigts sur sa nuque, l'amenant plus près de lui. Ace s'arracha à ses lèvres pour respirer, le souffle court, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve, tout compte fait. Trafalgar n'avait pas ce parfum délicieux, même dans ses songes les plus secrets.

- … et maintenant, on fait quoi… ? murmura-t-il.

- On retourne dans la voiture, on dort et tu viens baver sur moi, comme tu le fais toutes les nuits, sourit Law en caressant sa joue tachetée. Sauf que je t'embrasserai pour te souhaiter de jolis rêves...

Ace sourit, noua ses bras autour de son cou et y nicha son nez, fermant les yeux, lové dans ses bras frais.

Avant-goût de Paradis.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Là, je suis sûre de ne me faire tuer par personne.  
**_

_**Alors, puisque je suis encore vivante, rendez-vous pour la suite du voyage avec le chapitre 10. Et il vous plaira, j'en suis sûre... ;)**_


	10. Tension et cours de mécanique

_**Ohayo mina !**_

_**Bon allez, j'suis en forme, j'avais prévu de poster mardi soir et puis finalement... let's go tonight !**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, les ajouts en histoire suivie (trèèès plaisant) et en auteur favori (suuuuperrrr plaisant ! *Franky, une bonne fois pour toutes, sors de là*) : ça c'est du bonheur ! :)**_

_**Après ce chapitre 9 tout en douceur et en humour [t'excite pas trop non plus, hein] *repousse sa conscience*, voici un chapitre 10... tout en douceur aussi... :D [arrête avec ce sourire après les trois p'tits points, c'est hyper malsain] l'écoutez pas, elle rage toute seule.  
Un ton léger, donc ! Alors...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_« I don't know who you are now  
Mystery drenches my brain  
I wanna jump deep into your cloud  
'Cause something tells me it's gonna rain… »_

_._

_._

_._

_**Slash ft. Fergie**_

.

.

Law s'assura que les tréteaux et les chandelles maintenaient solidement l'Aston en suspension et retourna à l'avant, agenouillé dans le sable, pour fouiller dans sa caisse à outils.

Ace s'assit en tailleur près de lui et reprit le nettoyage des carburateurs, jetant de temps à autre des regards à la dérobée à l'homme occupé à préparer ses jauges, penché sur ses outils étalés sur le chiffon ouvert devant lui.

- Le coup de la distribution m'a pas mal impressionné, mais est-ce que tu sais régler des carburateurs de ce genre… ?

- J'ai jamais fait, non.

- Un cours pratique, ça te dit ?

Ace sourit et acquiesça.

Le lendemain qui avait suivi leur baiser, ils étaient tous les deux légèrement mal à l'aise ; Ace, parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait été trop loin, et Law, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait exactement. C'est ce dernier qui avait finalement brisé la glace, quelques jours auparavant – visiblement, cette situation lui était aussi intolérable ; il l'avait plaqué contre la portière et lui avait donné un baiser fougueux.

Ace en avait rougi : personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec autant de passion et d'intensité. Il s'était appliqué, l'instant de surprise passé, à lui rendre son baiser avec la même ardeur et surtout, la même habileté. Ils avaient ri, ensuite, et la bombe s'était peu à peu désamorcée entre eux deux.

_« I hear the thunder thumping  
And my heart starts jumping  
And that's when I spin on the pole… »_

Il faisait chaud, aujourd'hui, mais Law ne voulait pas attendre pour s'occuper de ses nouveaux carburateurs ; il avait mis plus de deux heures à les changer et les remettre en état et Ace l'avait regardé faire, fasciné.

L'assurance de ses gestes, sa précision, la rapidité avec laquelle il opérait…

_« Dixième année de médecine. Il voulait pas être pédiatre, à mon avis. »_

_« Tu penses à la chirurgie ? »_

_« Quoi d'autre ? et puis, chirurgien… c'est super-sexy, non ? »_

_« … je suis vraiment en train de parler de sex-appeal avec ma conscience ? »_

_« On dirait. Ça t'gêne ? »_

_« Euh, ouais. Quand même. »_

Law se glissa souplement sous la voiture, faisant signe à Ace de le suivre. Il obéit et se faufila à ses côtés ; l'espace était exigu, et Law se serra pour lui faire une place. Ace s'allongea à plat dos, son visage près du sien, leurs bras se touchant à chaque mouvement.

_« C'est moi où c'est genre hyper-tendu, ici… ? »_

_« Arrête, ça t'plaît »_ le sermonna sa conscience. _« Être tout contre lui, comme ça… »_

_« Oh, boucle-la… »_

- Bon, une fois qu'on sait le faire, ça devient un peu moins délicat… passe-moi le tournevis. Merci. Alors, tu commences par retirer les chapeaux des puits de bougie pour dégager l'accès aux connecteurs haute tension.

- OK.

- On va commencer par le réglage approché de la synchro, le réglage de la richesse et seulement après, on fera les réglages fins. Alors ouvre tes oreilles. Et tes yeux. Prends un tournevis.

- Euh… j'suis censé le faire aussi ? s'inquiéta Ace, sa belle assurance encore volatilisée.

- Y'a qu'en pratiquant qu'on devient meilleur.

_« Et pour les baisers, ça marche aussi… ? »_

- Dévisse les vis-bouchon en laiton. Celles qui sont près des vis de richesse. Tu vois les trous de progression… ?

- Ouais… c'est la tranche des papillons, ça ?

- Exact, sourit Law en étendant ses longues jambes.

Elles touchèrent les siennes et Ace sentit un violent frisson hérisser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. La tension qui régnait sous l'habitacle le perturbait.

Il devait vraiment avoir un grain, parce que de son point de vue, tout était parfait : proximité de Law, espace réduit, parfum d'essence et chaleur étouffante. Ouais, vraiment un _gros_ grain. Qui dans le monde était susceptible de trouver cette situation excitante...?

_« Toi, mon vieux. Toi. »_

- Ces trous de progression assurent une carburation progressive entre le ralenti et… environ… 2500 à 3000 tours-minute, lorsque le papillon est encore quasi-vertical. Ça fait une émulsion air/essence qui est fournie par le gicleur au ralenti, et elle est aspirée à travers les trous de progression. Toujours en supplément de celle aspirée via les vis de richesse.

- Au-delà de 3000 tours-minute, ils doivent plus vraiment servir à rien… la dépression en aval du papillon chute avec l'ouverture du papillon, justement, non ?

Ace tourna la tête et croisa le regard brillant de Law. Apparemment, il faisait vibrer sa corde sensible : la mécanique. C'était leur seul vrai point commun, avec ce même goût du voyage.

Sinon, on ne pouvait pas faire plus diamétralement opposé qu'eux deux.

- … j'ai dit une connerie ? s'effara-t-il.

- Au contraire, Portgas, au contraire. Tu patauges peut-être pas tellement dans l'eau tiède, en fin de compte…

En temps normal, Ace se serait emporté et aurait trouvé une réplique cinglante à lui balancer au visage, mais pas aujourd'hui ; ce qu'il venait de dire valait tous les compliments du monde, à ses yeux.

- Donne les fils d'acier.

- C'est quoi ? s'étonna Ace en les prenant à tâtons sur la couverture.

- Des vieilles cordes à piano. Tiens, commence par le carbu avant. Tu le glisses à l'intérieur et tu accroches le papillon pour l'amener en butée. Si t'y arrives pas, joue sur la vis de ralenti.

Ace tremblait un peu, nerveux ; Law tendit la main et la referma sur la sienne, ferme et immobile, pour l'empêcher de trop bouger.

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement sa salive et tira sur le papillon, alors que Law tenait son autre main pour l'aider à dégager les vis.

_« OK, j'vais crever, là. »_

- Le carbu arrière, maintenant. Et pour les vis… ?

- Euh… la vis de synchro ?

- Bien joué. En théorie, les deux papillons d'un carburateur sont strictement parallèles, mais ceux-là ont aussi un peu vécu. Je les ai remis dans l'axe tout à l'heure, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème.

- Tu t'es p't'être foiré.

- Je ne me foire jamais en mécanique, monsieur Portgas.

- Les « Putain » et les « Fait chier » que tu as braillés le mois dernier indiquent le contraire.

Toujours de la provocation. Toujours, toujours, toujours. Law se contenta de sourire, avant de récupérer les fils et de les redonner à Ace, qui les déposa sur le chiffon. Ça y est, il avait les mains dégueulasses. Génial.

_« … t'avais l'intention de tripoter Trafalgar ? »_

_« C'était l'idée générale. »_

- Bon… réglage de la richesse. Là, c'est moi qui fais, ma confiance a ses limites.

- Rooooh, tout d'suite !

- Bon, bon. On a un modèle 45DCOE 38/39 avant l'indice 1000, alors donne-moi le nombre de tour à dévisser pour la vis de richesse, le défia Law d'un regard sombre.

Ace fit mine de réfléchir, mais Law était trop doué pour découvrir les supercheries. Il s'aperçut tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse à donner et s'esclaffa, tendant le bras pour accrocher la vis visée ; son corps se colla au sien, et leurs torses nus se touchèrent.

Ace sut qu'il venait de prendre la subtile couleur d'un poivron rouge et retint son souffle.

- Pour un modèle 38/39 c'est un demi-tour. Mais dans le doute, si jamais tu auras à régler ce genre de carburateurs, mets un tour. Ni trop, ni pas assez.

_«Comme la chaleur de ta peau »_ songea Ace en inspirant discrètement  
son odeur musquée. _« Ni trop, ni pas assez. Chaude juste comme il faut… »_

Il avait envie de le toucher. C'était viscéral. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour laisser ses doigts errer sur son torse nu, et sa langue retracer chacun des tatouages qui ornaient sa peau.

- … Ace ?

La voix de Trafalgar le ramena à la réalité. Il leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de l'homme penché sur lui, ses yeux gris sondant les siens.

Il haussa les sourcils, feignant la surprise.

- Quoi ?

- T'écoute c'que j'te dis ?

_« Pas trop, là. »_

- Ouais, ouais, j't'écoute. Un tour dans le doute.

Law sembla sceptique mais ne releva pas. Il se rallongea près de lui et aussitôt, la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne manqua terriblement à l'adolescent.

- Les réglages fins, maintenant. Il va falloir qu'on mette le moteur en route.

- … euh…

_« Rebel of this party  
I'm in love with all your danger, danger… »_

- Faut savoir vivre dangereusement, Portgas. Le moteur doit être à 90°… avec la chaleur qu'il fait, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Bouge ton p'tit cul et va démarrer. T'accélère jusqu'à ce que je te dise stop.

- Genre, comment tu vas savoir qu'on a atteint 90 ? t'as un thermostat intégré ?

- Une sonde de température. Tu m'accordes des pouvoirs magiques ou quoi ? s'esclaffa Law en secouant la tête.

Ace marmonna et se tortilla pour s'extraire du dessous de la voiture ; son regard s'attarda sur les abdominaux marqués de Law, et le V hypnotique de ses iliaques.

_« Code rouge ! »_ brama sa conscience. _« C'est pas l'moment, Portgas ! »_

Ses yeux errèrent sur son torse finement musclé, le dessin de ses tatouages et la petite ligne sombre qui serpentait sous son nombril, et disparaissait sous son jean ajusté bas sur ses hanches.

_« Arrête de fantasmer sur ce qui se trouve sous ses fringues et va démarrer ce putain de moteur ! »_ s'énerva sa conscience en gesticulant dans sa tête.

_« I can be your naked angel, angel  
Beautiful dangerous … »_

Il décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour baver et contourna la voiture, mettant le contact avant de démarrer ; le moteur se mit en route et il tendit le bras pour presser l'accélérateur, tendant l'oreille, jusqu'à entendre la voix de Law lui dire d'arrêter, quelques minutes plus tard.

Minutes nécessaires pour qu'Ace lui-même évacue sa tension.

- OK… maintenant, tu vas régler le ralenti à 1200 tours-minutes ! lança sa voix.

- … hein ?!

- Fais c'que j'te dis, j't'explique en même temps !

Ace obéit, pas très rassuré – l'idée que les doigts de Law se fassent entraîner dans le moteur…

_« Ça s'peut pas, crétin. »_

_« Il peut quand même bien se faire cuire…  
ça doit être une vraie fournaise là-dessous ! »_

- Là, pour chaque vis de richesse, on va serrer ou desserrer d'un quart de tour en attendant au moins cinq secondes après chaque quart pour avoir le réglage max ! tu me suis ?

- Ouais… faut trouver le point de réglage où visser ou dévisser…

Ace compta brièvement sur ses doigts, avec la sensation d'être plutôt ridicule – mais le calcul de tête n'avait jamais été son fort.

- … la vis de richesse d'un seizième entraîne une chute de régime ?

- Félicitations, gamin ! d'où l'intérêt d'avoir un compte-tours assez sensible et pas une antiquité moisie !

- Ta caisse est une antiquité ! se moqua Ace.

- Elle est pas toute jeune, mais elle t'emmerde, ma caisse antique, sourit la voix de Law depuis le moteur. Tiens, lâche l'accélérateur et vient prendre le voltmètre !

Ace contourna la voiture, prit l'appareil et dénuda les sondes, se penchant sur le moteur avant de mettre à la masse chaque bougie.

- T'oublie pas, c'est…

- … entre le puits de bougie et le connecteur HT, oui, merci papa, railla Ace. C'est bon pour la chute !

- Parfait. Fais la même avec les quatre cylindres que t'as devant le nez.

- … pour quoi faire ? s'étonna-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Pour la synchro de la masse, idiot. T'as la même chute que pour le régime ?!

- Euh non, ça chute pas assez.

- Bien, comme ça j'vais pouvoir te montrer… on va augmenter en vissant la vis de synchro. Pose ton truc et va donner des coups d'accélérateur quand j'te le dirai !

L'adolescent retourna côté conducteur et pressa la pédale, faisant rugir le moteur.

- Pas si fort ! brama Law. Le but c'est de stabiliser les jeux ! tu manques vraiment de subtilités, Portgas… !

- Désolé ! rétorqua Ace en pressant plus doucement.

- Voilà, c'est mieux. Bon… viens prendre la pissette d'essence.

- T'as soif ? railla Ace en venant s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Ma patience aussi a ses limites, morveux.

Ouais, ça, il le savait mieux que personne. Le souvenir de sa colère lors de leur fin de soirée désastreuse à San Francisco lui revint en mémoire, malgré les brumes de l'alcool ingéré ce soir-là.

- Pour voir si le réglage est bon, tu vas envoyer une giclée d'essence dans chaque corps du carbu. Si le réglage est bon, le moteur doit tolérer un mélange un peu plus riche sans faire varier le régime. Si ça accélère, c'est que le réglage est trop pauvre, et qu'on doit recommencer. Alors que si ça ralentit…

- Réglage trop riche, compléta Ace.

- Yep.

Law exprima sa satisfaction en soupirant de contentement quand le moteur ne broncha pas à l'addition d'essence. Il prit le temps d'augmenter légèrement le ralenti avant d'interpeller Ace resté devant la voiture.

- Tiens, Ace… le gicleur de pompe est bouché.

- Merde, marmonna l'adolescent.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de cet argument de protestation ?

- Ben, le gicleur fait à peine 0,35 millimètre de diamètre… comment on est censé déboucher un truc pareil ?!

- T'as jamais eu à faire ça ?

- Non, jamais.

- Prend le foret à côté de la clé à molette. Tu l'enfonces dans le tube et tu fais tourner. Et pour l'amour du ciel, ne le mets pas dans le gicleur, sinon je te tue… !

- OK, OK, panique pas, sourit Ace en s'exécutant.

Il se pencha sur le moteur et son regard croisa celui de Law, à travers les pieds et les ramifications. Ils échangèrent un sourire ; Ace rougit intensément et reporta son attention sur le gicleur de pompe, s'efforçant de ne pas trembler.

Le pied nu de Law caressa son mollet et Ace serra les dents.

- Arrête ça.

- C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'empêches de lire en me mordillant l'oreille.

- Tu m'déconcentres, là.

- Je sais, sourit Trafalgar, amusé.

- J'risque de péter ton gicleur.

- Et j'te donnerai une fessée.

Ace s'étouffa et Law éclata de rire, imperturbable, ses mains sûres procédant toujours aux réglages des carburateurs.

Le jeune garçon reprit sa tâche, sur le qui-vive – hors de question de se laisser impressionner par ça, ou déstabiliser d'une quelconque manière.

- Puisque les bougies sont neuves, on va aller tester ça, annonça Trafalgar en sortant de sous la voiture.

- Euh… tester ça ?

**. . . . .**

- Tu vas serrer le moteur ! s'affola Ace.

- Bien sûr que non, idiot, c'est pas une Ford Focus ! répliqua Law. C'est d'une Aston dont on parle, elle est faite pour ça !

Le moteur affichait un régime de six mille tours-minute. Le bruit était plus agréable que jamais à l'oreille, mais Ace n'avait jamais poussé sa propre voiture à ce point, malgré tous les essais mécaniques qu'il avait l'habitude d'y faire.

Law semblait parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux – comme à chaque fois qu'il ne maîtrisait pas quelque chose.

Law relâcha l'accélérateur, débraya et coupa le contact, alors qu'ils étaient lancés à plein régime sur la route qui revenait vers la plage ; Ace ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouit son visage.

- On va mourir ! protesta-t-il, alors que Law éclatait de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Bien sûr que non, Ace. Tu as confiance en moi… ?

- … oui, couina-t-il.

- Regarde, on va s'arrêter en roue libre.

La voiture ralentit sa course et mourut dans le petit chemin qui menait à la plage, dévalant lentement la pente avant d'être définitivement freinée par le sable, à quelques mètres du chiffon et des outils laissés un peu plus loin.

- Allez, poule mouillée, viens m'aider.

Ace sortit de la voiture en grognant que Law était un malade mental et l'aida à ouvrit le capot.

- Et ça rime à quoi, ton p'tit jeu ?

- Vérifier l'état de la carburation. Regarde… on démonte les bougies deux et trois. C'est elles qui reflètent mieux l'état de la carburation, sous charge maximum à 6000 tours-minutes, et pour chaque carbu. Regarde un peu l'isolant.

Il démonta les bougies en quelques instants et les lui tendit ; Ace souffla dessus – elles étaient brûlantes – et les inspecta avec minutie.

- … l'isolant est vachement clair.

- Carburation pauvre, donc. Ça peut être dangereux pour le moteur.

- Alors on fait quoi… ?

- Tiens, prends ça, lança Law en lui donnant un tournevis. Tu vas augmenter d'un cinq-centimètre le gicleur d'essence. Et moi, je m'occupe du gicleur d'air.

Ils s'acquittèrent de leur tâche chacun de leur côté dans un silence presque religieux, qu'Ace ne put s'empêcher de briser quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'peux te d'mander un truc ?

- Vas-y.

Ace le regarda s'affairer sur le moteur et se mordilla lèvre, hésitant – il avait une peur terrible de faire une bourde.

- Tu… tu l'as eue comment, cette voiture ?

- Elle prenait la poussière dans une casse auto. Jewelry a pensé que ça serait sympa qu'on s'en occupe et on a pris du temps pour la remettre en état, expliqua-t-il avec douceur.

- Ah. Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

- Presque huit ans, maintenant. C'est mon bébé, s'esclaffa-t-il en tapotant le moteur.

- Jewelry la conduisait ?

- C'était un gros sujet de dispute, sourit Law d'un ton léger. Mais oui, elle la conduisait, parfois.

Ace avait des dizaines d'autres questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais inonder Trafalgar avec ses interrogations risquait de le braquer et ça, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire.

- Comment t'as appris tout ça… ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- À l'école, murmura Ace. Je préparais un diplôme en mécanique automobile.

- Pour… ?

- Être ingénieur.

Enfin… ça, c'était la raison officielle. Celle déclamée et colportée par ses parents, qui n'en attendaient pas moins de leur aîné. Alors que lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la mécanique pure. La vie semblait tellement plus simple quand il faisait de la mécanique…

Il avait toujours su tout réparer. Tout arranger, tout remettre à neuf… et pourtant, il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver Luffy.

_« Faut toujours que tu t'apitoies sur toi-même »_ grogna sa conscience, agacée. _« Tu pourrais arrêter de penser à ça deux minutes et te concentrer sur ce que tu fais ? tu passais un bon moment et il a fallu que tu viennes encore tout gâcher avec tes idées à a con. » _

Se faire sermonner par sa propre conscience eut le mérite de lui arracher un léger sourire.

- Et toi ? lança-t-il à Trafalgar, pour dissiper ses pensées noires.

- Par moi-même. J'étais assez débrouillard et… mon père avait pas mal de voitures de collection. Il passait du temps dessus et je le regardais faire, il m'expliquait certaines choses… le reste, je l'ai appris en lisant et en pratiquant.

_« C'est en pratiquant qu'on devient meilleur, hein ? »_

Oui, c'était ce que lui avait dit Trafalgar une heure plus tôt. Il contempla son profil sérieux, concentré, le jeu de ses muscles sous sa chair. Les dessins à l'encre, la fermeté de ses courbes… la sueur claire qui roulait sur sa peau métissée…

Ace soupira de frustration – il donnerait n'importe quoi pour le toucher, maintenant, à cet instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça ? sourit la voix de Law, qui n'avait pas détaché son regard du moteur.

_« Grillé, Portgas. »_

- Toi, murmura-t-il, décidant de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

- La vue te plaît ?

- Boarf. J'suis insensible à ton charme, t'en fais pas.

Law ne se départit pas de son léger sourire, ni de son calme olympien ; il se redressa, donna quelques coups de chiffon ci-et-là et s'essuya les mains en balayant le moteur du regard, traquant la moindre imperfection, avant de se reculer et de refermer le capot.

_« Your smell is sweet like brandy  
Savour the flavour with delight… »_

Ace ne put réprimer un couinement de surprise quand Law l'attrapa par le poignet pour le plaquer contre le nez de la voiture, son corps à demi-nu et musclé collé au sien ; ses mains empaumèrent son visage et ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes dans un baiser profond… sensuel… farouche.

_« You can be Sid, I'll be Nancy  
'Cause sometimes it's more fun to fight… »_

Ace agrippa son jean et le tira à lui, plaquant son bassin contre le sien, avant d'onduler lentement des hanches. Law sourit et mordit sa lèvre, arrachant un geignement de plaisir à Ace qui inspira brusquement une goulée d'air pour s'exhorter au calme.

Law plaqua ses mains sur le capot, obligeant Ace à se coucher sur la tôle chauffée par le soleil ; la carrosserie incandescente lui brûla le dos mis il s'en ficha totalement.

Il noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, pressant ses talons dans les fesses de Law qui lui donna un léger coup de bassin – Ace gémit dans sa bouche et glapit de frustration quand Law se redressa, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

_« Well it's a fine time  
Looking for a wine time man  
And you said, "Baby, you ready to play ?" »_

- Insensible, hein… ? murmura-t-il en laissant ses doigts errer à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, griffant le tissu de son jean.

Ace geint de plus belle et cambra légèrement les reins, en voulant toujours plus, pressant son envie durcie contre son aine.  
Impatience. Désir brûlant.  
Son cœur battait à un rythme démentiel dans sa poitrine.  
Son imagination faisait déjà le travail ; leurs jeans dans le sable, leurs corps étroitement mêlés, le va-et-vient de Law entre ses cuisses, qu'il imaginait passionné et brusque, leurs souffles haletants...

Le sourire de Law s'agrandit et il se détourna, retournant à ses outils pour les ranger dans leur boîte, laissant un Ace haletant et sidéré étendu sur son capot, sous le soleil aveuglant, son fantasme douloureusement brisé en plein vol.

- Bouge tes fesses de mon capot, morveux. Il est pas fait pour supporter tes cochonneries.

_« … reconnais qu'il a du style. »_

_« … enfoiré. »_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Vous y avez cru, hein ?! :D [cours, ma vieille, parce que là y'a des gens avec des fourches et des torches qui attendent devant ta maison] ouais, t'as raison, vaut mieux que j'me sauve maintenant. *prend ses jambes à son cou et trace*  
**_

_**Je vous dis tout de même à bientôt pour le chapitre 11 ! en espérant vous avoir encore plus nombreux! *sent quelque chose lui piquer les fesses* aïe, non, on avait dit pas les hallebardes !  
**_


	11. Arrête de réfléchir

_**Ohayo mina !**_

_**J'anticipe sur vos récriminations : j'ai dit que Law était OOC. Soit. Ses tatouages sont également différents dans cette fiction. et c'est pas pour rien x) voilà pour les précisions ! j'en dis pas plus.**_

_**Bon.  
**__**Vous le vouliez, vous l'attendiez… (enfin… je crois u_u) le voilà ! *enfile les lunettes de visée d'Usopp* « Il est là, à neuf heures, je répète, en vue à neuf heures ! préparez les seaux ! alerte générale ! » [Oh non mais ça s'arrange pas dans ta tête, toi... et puis merde, mais de quoi tu parles, on comprend rien !] Mais si, mais si, mes lectrices ont compris... *haussement de sourcils suggestif***_

_** Écrit en écoutant la chanson ci-dessous, en boucle s'il vous plaît ! elle m'inspirait. Et puis j'aime Madonna et Timberlake, j'y peux rien, les paroles collent tellement bien x) [... arrête de raconter ta vie...]**_

_**Bon allez, j'arrête de vous faire attendre, alors… [il était temps !]  
**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_« And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good  
By the way that you move  
The road to Hell is paved with good intentions,  
but if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do...  
Tell me how 'bout you ? »_

_._

_._

_._

_**Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake**_

.

.

- Comment ça, « entraîner mon foie »… ?

- Je vais t'apprendre à boire, Portgas. Tu manques vraiment d'entraînement et tu as besoin d'un bon prof.

Ace suivit Law à travers les rayons, ses bras chargés de bouteilles d'alcool et de nourriture. Le conducteur de l'Aston régla l'addition à la caisse et ils sortirent dans la douceur de l'été qui s'achevait. Ils étaient fin septembre, le mois le plus chaud en Californie, avec Octobre, et Ace avait eu le temps de bronzer ces derniers jours, étendu de tout son long dans le sable des plages où ils s'arrêtaient, à comater au soleil pendant que Law lisait ou écoutait sa musique.

Trafalgar semblait avoir une idée sur leur prochaine destination, mais préférait demeurer en Californie pendant la belle saison pour profiter du climat tempéré. Ace le voyait souvent étudier des cartes et prendre des notes, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas le déranger dans ses calculs.

Trop peur de se faire envoyer promener.

Il s'engouffra dans l'Aston et se jeta aussitôt sur le poste radio – son comportement arracha un profond soupir à Trafalgar, qui démarra et sortit de la station pour reprendre une route qu'Ace connaissait bien.

- Ben… on retourne à Big Sur… ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Juste pour cette nuit, on part demain. J'ai une nouvelle idée, et je veux pouvoir me reposer peinard avant qu'on ne reprenne définitivement la route.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire où on va ?

- Ça perdrait son intérêt.

Il passa une vitesse et baissa les yeux vers sa main – Ace y avait posé la sienne et entrelacé leurs doigts. Il jeta un regard en biais à l'adolescent qui rougit, embarrassé.

Doucement, il se pencha sur le côté et embrassa sa tempe, humant le parfum de ses cheveux longs avant de retourner à sa contemplation du paysage, une main sur le volant ; Ace ne tarda pas à récupérer la sienne, la glissant sous sa cuisse, à l'instar de l'autre, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de les occuper pendant leur trajet.

Il lui avait volé un baiser, au réveil, et sa conscience l'exhortait à en réclamer davantage, mais il était trop timide pour oser le faire maintenant, même si une grosse partie de lui n'avait qu'une envie – se jeter sur le jeune homme et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Il libéra finalement une de ses mains pour lancer l'autoradio, et Law grogna quand _Candy Shop_ de 50 Cent résonna dans la voiture.

- Ah non. Non, tu coupes cette merde.

- Essaye seulement, le menaça Ace en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est mon tour de choisir la musique, aujourd'hui !

- La voix de la nana me donne mal au crâne ! grimaça-t-il.

- Qui ? Olivia ? arrête, elle a une voix superbe !

- Tu veux une voix superbe ? écoute _"The sea"_ de Morcheeba, la voix de Skye Edwards va vite te convaincre que ta pétasse vaut pas un clou !

- Ma "pétasse"_ ?_ _pardon_ ?!

- Mets Morcheeba, intima Law en désignant son MP3.

- Non ! on laisse 50 Cent ! brailla Ace, prêt à en découdre.

- Je ne _veux pas_ avoir à supporter cette diarrhée auditive ! scanda Trafalgar en le frappant derrière la tête. Coupe, ou tu dors dehors, cette nuit !

- J'couperai pas ! rétorqua-t-il, bravache.

- Oh, pas de problème, se moqua l'autre en reposant sa main sur le volant. J'espère que t'as rien contre les crotales, ils seront contents d'avoir des mollets à becter, quand la nuit sera tombée.

Ace pesa longuement le pour et le contre, avant de pester et de changer les chansons pour mettre _Last Night_ de P. Diddy et Keyshia Cole, affichant un large sourire. Trafalgar tourna très lentement sa tête vers lui, le regard meurtrier et Ace songea que, tout compte fait, il préférait sûrement les crotales.

.

.

.

***dernière soirée à Big Sur, Californie - au crépuscule***

Ace trinqua avec Trafalgar et avala son _shooter_ d'absinthe, qui lui arracha une grimace ; il toussa et se frappa la poitrine, sous le rire de Law qui ne se gêna pas pour en boire une longue gorgée.

- Comment tu fais ? s'étrangla l'adolescent en buvant son cocktail de rhum-orange pour faire passer la brûlure de l'absinthe.

- L'habitude des soirées en fac, je suppose… tu vas t'habituer.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en ramenant la bouteille de rhum près de lui, presque possessif, les joues rougies par l'alcool.

- … trois verres, l'estomac plein et pourtant tu es déjà à deux doigts de rouler par terre. À partir de combien est-ce que tu vomis, déjà ? se moqua Law.

- T'es pas pété, toi, peut-être, avec tout c'que t'as bu ?!

- Rien à voir. L'alcool ne me désinhibe pas, contrairement à toi…

- Mais je vous emmerde, monsieur le médecin, balbutia-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, chacun assis dans l'Aston garée près du lagon. Law lui avait encore fait découvrir beaucoup de choses, ces deux dernières semaines, et Ace devait reconnaître qu'il s'amusait énormément – il oubliait momentanément les raisons de son départ précipité, son amertume et ses cauchemars.

- C'est quoi le programme de demain ? s'enquit-il.

- Te faire décuver, d'abord. Pour le départ, on verra. On a tout notre temps, murmura Law en tournant la tête sur le côté.

- Je suis pas bourré.

- Non, c'est sûr...

La radio grésilla quand Ace brancha son iPod à la place de celui de Trafalgar ; il lança une chanson au hasard et sourit quand _Four Minutes_ de Madonna et Timberlake résonna dans l'habitacle. Pour une fois, Law ne broncha pas – Ace lui jeta un regard et se rendit compte qu'il l'observait intensément.

_"Come on boy, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll,"_

Ace tourna la tête à son tour et contempla le visage mince de Trafalgar, ses traits ciselés, son long nez fin et la ligne de ses lèvres.

_« … embrasse-le, t'en meurs d'envie »_ marmonna sa conscience.

Le parfum musqué de Law l'attirait irrésistiblement.

_« Grouille. On va s'fossiliser, là ! »_

C'était terriblement excitant, cette anticipation, presque meilleure que le baiser lui-même. La nuit, la voiture, leur solitude dans le lagon…

Son imagination débordait depuis que Law lui avait donné ce baiser, deux semaines auparavant, le couchant sur le capot de l'Aston. Un moment chargé de tension, de désir et d'une douloureuse retenue, qui lui donnait désespérément envie de lui.

Trafalgar tendit une main et caressa la joue du jeune homme du bout de l'index, retraçant les courbes de son visage, l'arc de sa mâchoire, avant de toucher ses lèvres. Mû par cette envie irrépressible, Ace se tendit vers lui et noua ses lèvres aux siennes, plein d'une fièvre qui lui était inconnue. Law lui rendit son baiser avec la même force, ses mains tatouées enfouies dans ses cheveux.

- ... Trafalgar...

- Mmmn... ?

- ... ... ... je...

- Arrête de réfléchir.

Ace laissa tomber la bouteille qui roula sur le plancher de la voiture et agrippa le débardeur de Law, l'attirant à lui, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser, tremblant. Trafalgar le tira brusquement vers l'arrière, se faufilant entre les sièges avants pour atterrir sur la banquette, entraînant Ace dans son mouvement, le plaquant à plat dos sur le cuir.

Ace, haletant, gémit quand Law l'embrassa dans le cou, frémissant d'anticipation. Il glissa ses mains entre eux et dégrafa son propre jean, qu'il tira sur ses hanches, fébrile et empressé.

Law, plus calme, se redressa à genoux et attrapa l'ourlet de son débardeur, s'en débarrassant alors qu'Ace contemplait ses tatouages, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il avait mis un certain temps à trouver, mais avait fini par mettre le doigt dessus - au sens propre comme au sens figuré ; les motifs à l'encre étaient maori, et traçaient des dessins alambiqués et mystérieux sur sa peau brune. Il se hissa vers lui et lécha délicatement sa peau, retraçant les arabesques noires du bout de sa langue, goûtant le parfum suave de Law dans sa bouche.

Trafalgar soupira d'aise à cette sensation et frémit.

_"Well : don't waste time, give me desire,  
tell me how you wanna roll…"_

Enhardi, Ace agrippa son propre tee-shirt et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, le jetant sur la plage arrière avant de se rallonger, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ace observa Law pendant qu'il débouclait la ceinture de son jean, tirant sur sa braguette avant de le baisser lentement sous le regard brûlant de désir de l'adolescent. Pensif, Trafalgar se mordilla la lèvre, caressant son torse nu, avant de se pencher pour le parsemer de baisers ; Ace se cambra et geignit sous la caresse de sa langue.

- Mmnn… Traaaaf'… a-attends…

L'interpellé se hissa à bout de bras, ses mains plaquées de part et d'autre de son visage, plongeant son regard dans le sien, le souffle court.

- … attendre quoi ?

- Je… je sais pas, je… j'ai jamais…

- J'ai envie de toi.

_"I want somebody to speed it up for me  
then take me down slow…"  
_

Ace se mordit la lèvre, brûlant de désir – il voulait _tellement_ plus… Law sembla se décider pour lui, puisque sa bouche reprit possession de la sienne. Ses hanches se plaquèrent contre son aine, brusques et impatientes. Ace gémit quand leurs envies se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre et leva ses fesses pour se frotter contre lui, leurs mains ne cessant d'explorer le corps de l'autre.

Trafalgar embrassa son cou, sa clavicule, descendit à ses pectoraux, s'attardant sur un téton qu'il caressa de sa langue avant de le mordiller doucement, arrachant gémissements et soupirs d'aise à Ace se tortillant sous son étreinte. Ses mains tatouées tirèrent le sous-vêtement de son vis-à-vis le long de ses jambes, avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

Law désirait plus que tout ce qui allait se passer – faire Ace sien une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se redressa, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et contempla le corps d'Ace, nu et offert, étendu sur la banquette ; sa respiration précipitée, le rouge soutenu de ses joues... son corps mince, sa peau laiteuse, parsemée de grains de beauté et de taches de rousseur... il écarta délicatement ses jambes et se pencha sur lui, avide de goûter sa peau.

Il retraça son ventre plat de ses lèvres et de sa langue, prenant son emps, avant de brusquement le retourner sur le ventre ; Ace se cramponna au bord du siège quand il releva ses fesses vers lui, embrassant le creux de son dos, sa chute de reins, l'arrondi de ses fesses, avant d'y glisser sa langue.

Ace laissa sa tête retomber sur la banquette en geignant d'extase, les mains fraiches de Law caressant inlassablement ses hanches, griffant ses fesses au passage ; il chercha une prise, une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, ne trouva que ses propres cheveux et y plongea ses mains, tirant sur ses mèches en soupirant de plaisir. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque-là. La caresse de sa langue, la chaleur de ses mains...

Law se redressa, essuyant sa bouche du dos de sa poignet avant de tracer un sillon de sa langue le long de son dos, de ses reins à sa nuque, le souffle court ; Ace pressa ses fesses contre lui et frémit en sentant son érection se loger entre ses cuisses.

- Mmnnff… !

- Arrête de te tortiller comme ça, j'ai pas les idées claires, souffla Law contre sa nuque.

- J'y peux rien, haleta-t-il. T'as… déjà… fait ça… ?

- Non, chuchota-t-il en se redressant, à genoux derrière lui, contemplant son corps délicieusement cambré, sa peau lisse et moite de sueur. Putain… j'arrive pas à réfléchir quand j'te vois comme ça…

Ace se mordit la lèvre de plus belle et lui jeta un regard brûlant par-dessus son épaule.

- … fais-moi c'que tu veux mais dépêche-toi… j'en peux plus, là…

Law se plaqua une main sur les yeux.

_« Ce gosse va m'avoir la peau. »_

_« Attends, attends, dans deux minutes il va jouer les vocalistes, ça va lui donner une bonne occasion de l'ouvrir ! » _ricana sa conscience en retroussant ses manches invisibles.

___« Boucle-la. »_

_« J'peux t'dire que l'morveux va beaucoup moins frimer quand tu vas l'en-… »_

_« Putain, tu vas la fermer, oui ou merde ?!… »_

Il s'accorda quelques secondes de calme avant de saisir ses hanches et de les amener à sa hauteur, caressant et pétrissant ses fesses ; il porta deux doigts à sa bouche et les humidifia consciencieusement avant de glisser son index dans son intimité. Ace se crispa et plaqua ses mains sur la vitre embuée, tremblant.

- Aaaah !

- … tu dois te détendre, haleta Law.

- J'essaye, grimaça Ace en serrant les dents.

Trafalgar passa sa main libre sous lui et prit son érection dans sa main, lui imprimant un mouvement léger de va-et-vient ; Ace s'apaisa aussitôt, oubliant l'inconfort ressenti quelques instants auparavant.

- Mmmnn…

Law attendit encore avant de glisser un deuxième doigt près du premier – Ace se frappa le front contre la portière et étouffa une plainte, alors que ses longs doigts allaient et venaient en lui, s'écartant pour se faire une place dans ses chairs.

Une fois la douleur oubliée, la sensation était étrange et déroutante. Jamais encore personne ne l'avait touché à cet endroit si… _intime_ de lui, et une brève gêne le fit rougir intensément.

Sa tension dut se ressentir jusqu'à cet endroit, puisque Law se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque, à travers ses cheveux mouillés de sueur.

- Tu veux arrêter… ?

- N-non… c'est juste… un peu… gênant… s'empourpra-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Dis-toi que si je ne le fais pas, la suite te fera totalement passer le goût des relations homosexuelles, sourit Law dans son oreille. Tu vas t'y faire, ne t'en fais pas.

L'adolescent acquiesça et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la main libre de Trafalgar qui avait momentanément délaissé son érection pour se promener doucement sur son corps, dans des caresses toutes plus tendres les unes que les autres.

Quand il sentit Ace se détendre enfin, Law ôta ses doigts et se caressa brièvement de ses doigts encore mouillés de salive.

_« Demain, investissement, mon pote. Lubrifiant ! »_ clama sa conscience.

_« Oh, la ferme… »_

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir une conversation avec la petite voix dans sa tête.

Il empauma sa hanche et, de l'autre main, guida son sexe entre ses fesses, se pressant contre sa chaleur ; il déglutit difficilement – se retenir de le pénétrer entièrement d'un simple coup de rein exigeait toute sa concentration.

Délicatement, il se glissa en lui, lentement, centimètre par centimètre ; Ace cria de douleur et arqua le dos, tremblant, frappant du poing contre la portière alors que la brûlure de la pénétration incendiait le creux de ses reins.

- Sscch… calme-toi, murmura Trafalgar en caressant son dos nu et tendu. Calme-toi...

Ace serra les dents, laissant libre court à ses larmes qui ruisselèrent sur son visage ; la main douce et attentionnée de Law dans ses cheveux lui fit du bien, l'exhortant au calme.

Doucement, Trafalgar s'enfonça totalement en lui, jusqu'à la garde, ses hanches se plaquant contre ses fesses – Ace brûlait de fièvre et la sensation de son corps chaud blotti contre le sien était terriblement agréable. Il se retira et revint en lui, lentement, prenant son temps pour se frayer un chemin dans son corps.

Ace entendit Law gémir longuement et se mordit la lèvre.

- … ç-ça va pas… ?

- Si ça va pas...? t'es barré ou quoi ? haleta Law, saisissant sa taille pour le maintenir. Putain… t'es tellement serré…

L'adolescent rougit et finit par s'habituer à son va-et-vient, y trouvant peu à peu du plaisir, alors que Law redoublait d'attentions et de caresses.

_"I can handle that, you just gotta show me where it's at,  
Are you ready to go ?"_

Il ondula des hanches avec lui, doucement, les mains de Law se refermant sur ses hanches pour le guider – Ace sourit de l'entendre geindre de plaisir, et laissa échapper un cri quand il heurta quelque chose en lui.

L'adolescent se cramponna au cuir de la banquette, le souffle coupé, alors que la sensation se dissipait peu à peu.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que…

- Prostate.

- … hein… ?

- J'vais quand même pas t'faire un cours sur l'anatomie masculine, Portgas… ? geignit Trafalgar en accélérant son va-et-vient, son bassin venant caresser ses fesses à chaque mouvement en lui.

Ace ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une répartie cinglante, mais rien n'en sortit quand Law percuta à nouveau ce point si sensible, si ce n'est un long cri de plaisir ; un frisson le secoua de la tête aux pieds et bientôt, il ne fut plus que gémissements et supplications, alors que Law ne cessait d'user et d'abuser de cette zone érogène en lui.

Puis, brusquement, il fut hors de lui – Ace protesta vigoureusement, avant d'haleter quand Law le souleva sèchement pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, lui-même confortablement installé sur la banquette arrière.

- Montre-moi comment tu prends les commandes, souffla Law contre ses lèvres.

Ace se cramponna à sa nuque et s'assit lentement sur lui, son regard charbon plongé dans le sien, leurs souffles courts se mêlant l'un à l'autre. Law glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour amener son érection en lui, le laissant décider lui-même du quand et du comment, à son rythme.

- Hhhhnn, gémit Ace en le prenant entièrement en lui, pleinement assis sur ses cuisses, avant de bouger doucement d'avant en arrière.

_"If you want it, you already got it  
If you've thought it, It better be what you want…"_

Trafalgar rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre, alors qu'Ace se déhanchait sur lui avec de plus en plus de sensualité, ondulant souplement des reins, ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux noirs.

Ace baissa les yeux à l'endroit où ils étaient joints et rougit quand les doigts de Law se refermèrent sur son sexe, le caressant en rythme avec ses coups de bassin.

Il contempla leurs deux corps nus et déglutit difficilement – Law avait tout d'un homme : un corps long, musclé et terriblement désirable. Ace, en comparaison, se sentait horriblement insignifiant ; mince, presque fluet… adolescent. Il voulut se cacher en se pressant contre lui, mais Trafalgar l'en empêcha, parcourant son corps du regard.

- … te cache pas, chuchota-t-il en caressant son torse nu de sa main libre, retraçant ses muscles à peine esquissés, la courbe de ses hanches, avant de griffer doucement sa cuisse.

- J'aime pas trop…

- Pourquoi… ? tu es beau, murmura Trafalgar.

Ace rougit, intimidé ; Law le trouvait beau… ce compliment manqua lui faire exploser le cœur. Qu'un homme aussi parfait et sûr de lui... lui chuchote ces mots... c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Les joues en feu, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, savourant le parfum de sa bouche et de sa peau ; Trafalgar approfondit leur baiser, sa langue venant cueillir la sienne – ils se livrèrent une brève bataille, qu'Ace gagna en arquant le dos, arrachant un lourd geignement de plaisir à son amant qui perdit la lutte.

Law avait du mal à se concentrer ; la pression des chairs étroites d'Ace autour de lui était démentielle.

Ses doigts se firent plus fermes sur lui et Ace gémit et trembla, sentant son plaisir menacer d'exploser ; Trafalgar le sentit et serra plus fort sa prise sur sa cuisse, approfondissant encore son va-et-vient, qui se fit plus rapide et plus ferme.

Ace, toute pudeur oubliée, criait et gémissait en s'empalant furieusement sur lui, geignant son nom, le suppliant de le prendre plus fort. Law gémit de plaisir et jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur qui lui faisait face, un instant subjugué par la vision d'Ace nu, de dos, allant et venant sur lui.

_« Fais gaffe, tu saignes du nez ! »_ hurla sa conscience, alarmée.

Sa main libre caressa ses reins, remonta le long de son dos, se perdit entre ses omoplates, avant de refaire le chemin inverse, griffant sa peau moite de sueur - Ace se cambra et cria faiblement quand les ongles de Law laissèrent une marque cuisante de sa nuque et à ses reins. pas assez pour le faire saigner, mais suffisant pour le marquer.

_"If you feel it, It must be real, just…  
Say the word, and I will give you what you want."_

Trafalgar l'embrassa dans le cou, descendit à sa clavicule et le mordit profondément, arrachant à Ace un cri de plaisir avant qu'il ne se libère l'instant d'après entre ses doigts, en nage, la respiration précipitée. Law le suivit quelques va-et-vient plus tard et Ace gémit doucement, son visage niché dans son cou, en sentant une douce chaleur se répandre en lui ; il frissonna et se terra un peu plus contre lui.

Law parsema sa peau de baisers, caressa ses cuisses et sourit quand Ace s'effondra, son corps tremblant contre le sien.

- ... mmnn, gémit Ace en ondulant doucement des hanches, prolongeant la sensation de l'avoir en lui.

Law s'étendit lentement sur la banquette et immobilisa le bassin d'Ace en se retirant, soupirant de frustration en quittant son corps chaud et accueillant – nul doute qu'il était pressé de recommencer, mais Ace avait besoin de dormir ; le cocktail alcool/sexe avait un effet dévastateur sur lui.

L'intéressé somnolait déjà, étendu de tout son long sur lui ; Law entremêla étroitement leurs corps mouillés de sueur et tira le plaid sur eux, caressant le dos nu d'Ace, traçant un sillon invisible de ses reins à sa nuque dans un geste apaisant, la pulpe de ses doigts montant et descendant le long de son dos trempé.

La respiration d'Ace se fit plus lente et plus profonde, signe qu'il s'était endormi ; Law garda les yeux ouverts sur le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées, en proie à des réflexions qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir.

Sa nuit était être _très_ longue.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Bon... *regarde ses ongles* alors, heureuses ? :D [Je sais pas... j'crois qu'on en a perdu une ou deux en route, là. *scrute la salle où des gens baignent dans leur sang*] **_

_**Bon, pour celles qui auront ressuscité à temps, je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite ET le dernier chapitre sur Big Sur, chapitre 12 !**_


	12. Lendemain

_**Ohayo mina !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours tordantes ! Mes lectrices ont de l'humour, ça m'plaît ! Et c'est toujours un plaisir d'être à votre service ! ;) [on dirait qu'elles ont aimé le lemon] on dirait, oui... ! et si ça vous plaît, alors... continuons le voyage à bord de notre Aston pour "the american dream".**_

_**Le calme après la tempête pour ce chapitre... fin de l'arc Big Sur ! nouveau départ pour nos deux chouchous. Voyons où la vie, sa douceur et son amertume nous mènent...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_« __Now it's my time_  
_ I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life..._

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
_ I know what I believe inside_  
_ I'm awake and I'm alive..._ _»_

_._

_._

_._

**_Skillet_**

_._

_._

Trafalgar fut réveillé par les rayons de l'aube, qui inondèrent la plage de Big Sur ; il passa une main sur son visage, repoussa les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux et fronça les sourcils.

_« … depuis quand j'ai les cheveux dans les yeux, moi ? »_

Il écarta les longues mèches ondulées et se redressa légèrement ; Ace dormait profondément, étendu sur lui, ses bras noués autour de son cou, sa joue contre la sienne. Sa respiration apaisée soulevait ses épaules, et son souffle dans son oreille était régulier.

Pas de cauchemar.

Trafalgar caressa son dos nu, lentement, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Il était bien, ainsi : Ace avait terriblement chaud – une vraie bouilloire.

Délicatement, il le souleva au-dessus de lui ; la tête de l'adolescent retomba en avant, bras pendants, et Trafalgar eut un mal fou à retenir un rire.

Il le déposa sur la banquette arrière à sa place, tira le plaid sur ses épaules et dégagea ses cheveux longs de son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ace soupira dans son sommeil et se retourna sur le ventre, envoyant paître la couverture sur le plancher de l'Aston.

Law en profita pour le contempler, ses yeux gris s'attardant sur les lignes menues de son corps – Ace promettait de s'embellir encore avec le temps – et les taches de rousseur et grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau légèrement hâlée.

Il les compta en les frôlant du revers du doigt, descendant le long de sa colonne, suivant le rebondi de ses fesses, la naissance de ses cuisses et-

Il fronça les sourcils et écarta délicatement sa jambe, intrigué.

_« … OK. S'il hurle à la mort à son réveil, tu te d'manderas pas pourquoi »_ le sermonna sa conscience.

Ils y étaient peut-être allés _un peu fort_, pour leur première fois ; Trafalgar se demanda si sa cargaison d'antidouleur serait suffisante. Il le recouvrit du plaid et sortit de la voiture, marchant sans bruit jusqu'au coffre pour en sortir son sac, un boxer de rechange, sa serviette et sa brosse à dents, qu'il coinça derrière son oreille avant de s'éloigner vers la cascade, derrière les arbres.

Il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit – à peine une heure, au vu de la pendule dans le tableau de bord. Ses pensées l'avaient empêché de trouver le repos auquel il aspirait. Et les images d'Ace en proie au plaisir ne l'avaient pas aidé non plus.

_« Ce gamin… où est-ce que ça va encore me mener, cette histoire… ? »_

Law se glissa dans l'eau fraîche au pied de la cascade et fit la planche, la nuque appuyée sur le rebord d'une pierre, les yeux clos.

Son corps était léger, ainsi, et ses pensées tumultueuses s'allégèrent à leur tour.

Il songea à Jewelry et soupira ; qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de tout ça ?

Était-elle jalouse, là où elle était… ?

_« Y'a rien après la mort, mon gars. J'croyais qu'on était d'accord là-d'ssus. »_

Elle se foutrait de lui, c'était certain ; il sourit et inspira profondément l'air frais du matin, encore songeur. Jewelry était et serait toujours la femme de sa vie. C'était une certitude. L'intensité des sentiments qui ne s'étaient jamais éteints, malgré toutes ces années, le poussait à croire qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.

Et pourtant, d'autres sentiments, d'une nature différente,  
s'éveillaient en lui quand il était question de Portgas D. Ace.

Ace était beau, attrayant, espiègle malgré sa jeunesse et son côté renfrogné prédominant ; et au-delà de la raison physique, il était terriblement intelligent et gagnait un peu plus en maturité à chaque instant passé près de lui.

Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour s'assumer financièrement et participait de bonne grâce à tout ce que Law organisait ; il se faisait discret et se contentait de suivre le mouvement… surtout, ne pas faire de vagues. Mais ce comportement ne l'empêchait pas de se faire remarquer de façon toujours plus loufoque et hilarante – vraiment, Trafalgar s'amusait. À ses dépends, puisqu'Ace ne manquait jamais une occasion de protester quand il se fichait de lui, mais l'adolescent semblait avoir un don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Cette dualité fascinait Law. Ace arborait presque deux visages ; celui joyeux et souriant qu'il offrait à ceux qu'ils croisaient – que Law appelait le masque – et l'autre.

Son vrai visage, triste, amer et renfermé.

Que Law s'efforçait de faire disparaître, en vain.

Il avait pu voir une autre facette de lui, cette nuit, qu'il n'avait que brièvement aperçue, des semaines auparavant, dans cette discothèque de Bakersfield, où l'adolescent avait relevé son défi de mettre la jolie jeune femme dans son lit.

Une facette d'Ace qui lui était presque inconnue, jusqu'à hier soir. Un Ace sensuel, charmeur et séducteur ; le souvenir de son corps ondulant voluptueusement sur le sien lui arracha un long soupir.

_« Et j'suis censé résister à ça… ? »_

De toute évidence.

Il ignorait où ce début de relation allait les mener, mais il préférait ne pas envisager un avenir plus lointain qu'un simple lendemain.

Se projeter ne lui avait apporté que des désillusions et de la souffrance, jusqu'à présent, et il n'allait certainement pas commettre deux fois la même erreur.

Il prit une longue inspiration et se laissa couler dans l'eau translucide, chassant ses dernières pensées noires pour se concentrer sur Ace et leur nuit passée.

.

.

.

Ace cligna des paupières, réveillé par le bruit des vagues heurtant les falaises ; il se frotta les yeux et se redressa – une plainte lui échappa quand une douleur lui vrilla les fesses et les reins.

- Putain, siffla-t-il en serrant les dents, se hissant sur les coudes, remarquant qu'il était étendu sur la banquette arrière de l'Aston.

Il reconnut le plaid moelleux sous lequel dormait Law quand il faisait froid, l'écarta doucement et constata qu'il était entièrement nu. Un orchestre désaccordé se jouait dans sa tête, conséquence de la grosse quantité d'alcool ingérée la veille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans cette tenue… ?

Il s'assit en grommelant, avec la sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose de très important ; son corps était perclus de douleurs et de courbatures. Il tira légèrement sur le bord du plaid, découvrant ses jambes parsemées de bleus et de griffures qu'il frôla du bout des doigts ; il grimaça quand ses muscles le rappelèrent à l'ordre et baissa les yeux. L'intérieur de ses cuisses était…

_« _… _c'est du sang ? __»_

Il écarquilla les yeux, alors que son cerveau embrumé tentait désespérément de recoller les morceaux.

L'alcool. Les rires. Le lagon sous la lune.

La banquette arrière, les geignements de plaisir. Law allant et venant en lui.

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, le cherchant du regard, mais il n'y avait personne. Enroulant le plaid autour de ses hanches, il sortit de la voiture et scruta la plage. Pas le moindre signe de la présence de son… du conducteur de l'Aston. Alors qu'une terrible impression d'abandon lui enserrait la poitrine, des branches craquèrent derrière lui, le tirant de ses pensées morbides.

- … jolie tenue, Portgas.

Il fit volte-face ; Law avait sa brosse à dents dans la main et avait remis son boxer. Une serviette était posée sur ses cheveux trempés qui collaient à son front, signe qu'il était allé se laver dans la chute d'eau derrière les arbres.

Ace sentit son cœur rater un battement quand Law s'approcha de lui, le dominant d'une bonne tête – il frémit quand ses doigts tatoués repoussèrent ses longues mèches auburn de son visage, frôlant sa peau dans une caresse légère.

Chacun soutint le regard de l'autre ; ce n'était pas une attitude de défi, juste un regard, puisque les mots manquaient.

Doucement, Ace franchit l'espace les séparant, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres ; Law lui rendit son baiser avec la même douceur, caressant sa joue, avant de se séparer lentement de lui.

Ace n'en réclama pas plus pour le moment et prit son sac et ses vêtements pour rejoindre la chute d'eau à son tour – chaque pas le faisait atrocement souffrir, et le chemin lui parut infiniment long.

Arrivé à la cascade, il laissa tomber ses affaires et le plaid sur un palier rocheux au sec et entra dans l'eau fraîche en frissonnant, savon à la main. Il se glissa sous la cascade, laissant l'eau frapper sa tête et ses épaules, chassant les brumes de l'alcool, la tension de la nuit et les traces de leur plaisir mutuel.

L'eau froide lui faisait du bien et lui remettait les idées en place ; il se savonna longuement et, une fois propre, alla s'asseoir sur le fond sableux, un peu plus loin.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, mais Law dût s'inquiéter, puisqu'il sentit sa présence sur les plateaux rocheux, derrière lui.

- … Ace ?

- Ca va, murmura-t-il, son front posé sur ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

- … ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es là.

- Désolé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sourit à Law assis sur la roche, au-dessus de l'eau, ses pieds nus se balançant dans le vide. Il lui rendit son sourire et expira une bouffée de cigarette, qui se perdit dans la chaleur de l'air.

- … ça va mieux ?

- Mm-mmn.

- … tu as beaucoup saigné, cette nuit.

Ace, vexé, leva les yeux au ciel – sa conscience ricana qu'il était une vraie gonzesse et son agacement dût transparaître sur son visage, puisque Law fronça les sourcils.

- Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi.

- Je sais… ça va aller. Je vais rester encore un peu.

- Comme tu voudras.

Trafalgar s'étendit à plat dos sur la roche, un bras passé derrière sa tête ; les minutes passèrent, puis il entendit le clapotis de l'eau et une ombre lui cacha le soleil, en même temps qu'un corps frais et nu s'asseyait doucement sur ses hanches.

Il rouvrit les yeux et contempla le beau visage d'Ace, le pli de son front qu'il lissa du bout du doigt.

- … à quoi tu penses ? murmura-t-il.

Ace tendit la main, prit sa cigarette de sa bouche et tira brièvement dessus, avant de souffler un panache bleuâtre qui se dissipa rapidement – une sale manie qu'il avait prise de lui voler une ou deux cigarettes par jour, mais Law songeait qu'après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

- À toi, chuchota l'adolescent.

Trafalgar caressa sa joue parsemée de taches de rousseur et se mordilla la lèvre, pensif, jouant avec les mèches mouillées de ses cheveux.

Il avait eu toute la nuit pour y penser en regardant Ace dormir profondément, étendu sur lui, nu et vulnérable.

Est-ce qu'il aimait les hommes ? non.

Est-ce qu'il aimait Ace ? oui. Irrémédiablement. Sans aucun doute.

Ace perçut son trouble et rougit, embarrassé.

- … tu penses qu'on n'aurait… pas dû… faire ça ?

- Je pense que… tu penses beaucoup trop, sourit Trafalgar en écrasant son mégot dans le coquillage cassé qui lui servait de cendrier depuis quelques jours. Il y a trop de choses dans cette petite tête…

- Tu ne penses pas, toi, peut-être ? ironisa Ace en caressant les larges cernes qui avaient gagné en taille pendant la nuit.

- C'est différent.

Le jeune homme s'étendit sur lui, sa joue pressée contre son torse et ferma les yeux, lové dans son étreinte. Law caressa son dos, pensif.

- … tes parents doivent s'inquiéter, chuchota-t-il.

- Les tiens aussi.

- Je ne rends de comptes à personne, à mon âge, sourit Law en jouant avec ses cheveux longs. Et je n'ai plus de parents depuis belle lurette. Toi, par contre…

- Je ne veux plus les revoir, souffla Ace en se blottissant plus étroitement contre lui.

Trafalgar referma ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignit doucement, déposant un baiser tendre sur son front.

Ace inspira profondément et frissonna quand l'image de Luffy rieur et souriant lui apparut. Il s'accrocha à Law qui resserra son étreinte, sentant ses larmes couler sur son torse.

- Désolé, souffla Ace.

- Ne le sois pas, murmura Trafalgar. Tu es leur fils quoiqu'il arrive et ils auraient dû être là pour toi. Je pense que tu as été assez puni par ce que tu as fait sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'en rajouter.

Ace rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, posant son menton sur le torse de Law, contemplant l'arc de sa mâchoire, le dessin de son nez et ses yeux assombris.

- … tu dis ça… parce que toi aussi, tu as un rôle dans la mort de Jewelry… ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il en contemplant le ciel azur.

Ace n'insista pas et se lova sur lui, écoutant le rythme apaisé de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

- Je me suis longtemps détesté pour ça.

- … ce n'est plus le cas… ? murmura Ace.

- Si. Mais… j'ai appris à vivre avec. C'est ma punition. Comme toi.

Il entortilla ses cheveux entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux, pensif. Ace resta longuement étendu sur lui, avant de de hisser vers lui pour chercher ses lèvres. Law l'embrassa tendrement et empauma son visage, l'attirant à lui pour l'enlacer doucement.

- Bon, ça suffit avec les sujets déprimants… j'ai une ou deux choses à voir en ville, aujourd'hui, et on part, murmura Law avec un léger sourire.

- On part où ? sourit Ace, hissé à bout de bras au-dessus de lui.

- Loin.

- Au Mexique ? s'exclama-t-il, surexcité.

- Plus encore.

Les yeux d'Ace brillèrent et Law sourit, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière pour contempler son visage béat.

- Oh, alleeeez, dis-moi où est-ce qu'on va !

- Dans tes rêves.

- Dis-moi juste si c'est long ou pas ! le pressa-t-il.

- Un peu plus d'une semaine de route non-stop.

- … tu vas tenir le coup ? se moqua Ace. Si tu t'sens trop fatigué, j'pourrai conduire…

Law haussa un sourcil, se redressa et plaqua son front contre celui d'Ace, yeux plissés.

- Crois-moi, le jour où tu toucheras le volant est pas arrivé, morveux.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Fin de l'arc Big Sur ! on repart sur la route pour un autre trip, qui sera plus court néanmoins !  
Alors, si la suite vous tente, il reste de la place dans l'Aston... Law, Ace et moi-même serions ravis de vous accueillir toujours plus nombreux sur le trajet... !  
_**

**_À bientôt pour le chapitre 13 !_**


	13. Je veux que tu sois heureux

_**Ohayo mina !  
**_

_**Début du nouvel arc ! plus court que le précédent, je vous rassure... j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Merci encore pour vos reviews ! elles sont toutes plus plaisantes les unes que les autres :) et des lectrices fidèles en plus, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous avoir au rendez-vous !  
**_

_**Assez de palabres...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_« I was at a funeral the day I realized  
I wanted to spend my life with you  
Sitting doen on the steps at the old post office… »  
_

.

.

.

_**Eels**_

.

.

Ace se réveilla quand une lampe se braqua sur son visage ; il se frotta les yeux en pestant et contempla l'agent des douanes qui le dévisageait avec méfiance.

Trafalgar n'était plus dans la voiture.

Ace le chercha du regard et le vit, debout devant le capot, en pleine négociation. Il parlait un espagnol parfait dont Ace ne comprit pas un traitre mot. Il s'étira et ouvrit la portière – Law lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Reste dans la voiture, intima-t-il avant de se retourner vers l'agent, reprenant une conversation animée avec l'homme qui semblait hésitant.

Il ne demanda pas d'explication et se rassit, sous le regard sceptique de l'autre officier.

Leur voyage devait sûrement toucher à leur fin, et Ace n'était pas mécontent d'arriver ; il en avait carrément marre de la route, après des jours et des jours de déplacements incessants.

Ils étaient partis de Big Sur pour rejoindre la frontière mexicaine à Tijuana, avant de traverser tout le Mexique jusqu'à Suchiate, où ils avaient passé la frontière guatemalaise. Ils avaient roulé pendant 18 heures pour traverser El Salvador, le Honduras, le Nicaragua, le Costa Rica et le Panama, en ne s'autorisant que des pauses de quelques minutes – Trafalgar n'aimait pas trop traîner dans ses coins-là, et Ace n'avait pas cherché à le contredire.

Leur périple les avait emmenés à travers la Colombie, avant qu'ils n'arrivent au Brésil, où Law s'était accordé des pauses plus longues, laissant le temps à Ace de flâner avec lui dans les rues et de prendre un peu plus de notes dans son carnet, gravant chaque moment dans sa mémoire.

L'agitation, la foule, la chaleur, les parfums… il savait qu'il aurait oublié beaucoup de choses, dans quelques temps. C'était triste, en un sens. Alors il écrivait, photographiait et commentait tout ce qu'il voyait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un seul de ces instants.

Ace observa le panneau d'indication du poste de la douane ; Medianeira… ils se rapprochaient de la frontière avec l'Argentine.

Law avait tenu à rester muet sur le point d'arrivée ; Ace savait juste qu'il avait prévu d'atterrir entre le Brésil et l'Argentine, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur but.

Law remonta dans la voiture et soupira, rangeant leurs papiers dans la poche de son jean.

- C'était quoi, le problème… ?

- Ton âge, comme d'habitude. Ils sont un peu pointilleux et suspicieux… il y a beaucoup de trafics de ce genre en Amérique du Sud.

- … des trafics de ce genre ?

- Des gamins comme toi qui sont forcés de se prostituer. Les flics font simplement leur boulot mais ils sont tellement sur les nerfs que ça me rend dingue à mon tour.

- ... je vois, marmonna Ace, dégoûté à l'idée de servir de jouer de luxe. On est encore loin… ?

- Un peu moins de cent kilomètres. On devrait y être dans environ deux heures.

Ils s'éloignèrent du poste de garde, sur la route poussiéreuse, qui rappela à Ace le désert des Mojaves.

Il s'installa plus confortablement, ôta ses chaussures et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras, contemplant le paysage plongé dans la pénombre. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, à en juger par l'heure, et Ace avait hâte d'arriver – il ignorait totalement où mais, puisque l'endroit plaisait à Law, alors ça devait forcément en valoir la peine.

Il tourna la tête vers le conducteur et le contempla, silencieux et pensif.

Il avait l'air épuisé par la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer ; ses cernes avaient encore gagné en taille et un pli marquait son front. Ace tendit la main et le lissa du bout du doigt, sourcils froncés.

Surpris, Law lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

- T'as l'air soucieux. J'aime pas ça.

- Je suis juste fatigué.

- Si tu le dis.

Trafalgar poussa un long soupir et tapota sa joue ; Ace se tendit vers lui et y déposa un baiser, fermant les yeux pour inspirer son parfum.

- Tu piques.

- Je me raserai en arrivant, promis.

Ace sourit et frotta le bout de son nez dans son cou, embrassant la ligne invisible de son oreille au creux de sa clavicule. La main de Trafalgar caressa ses cheveux et ses lèvres embrassèrent son front.

- Rendors-toi un peu, je te réveillerai. Et laisse-moi conduire tranquille.

- Genre j'te déconcentre.

Law sourit pour lui-même ; Ace était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait et, même s'il avait terriblement envie de répondre à ses avances, il voulait attendre leur arrivée pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait vu de plus beau au monde dans sa courte vie.

Sûr qu'Ace, qui s'émerveillait d'un rien, allait apprécier. Même saigner du nez, avec un peu de chance – Law payerait cher pour voir ça.

Ace se rassit sagement dans son siège, étrangement raisonnable ; Trafalgar se doutait qu'il lui sauterait dessus à la première occasion, mais il semblait prendre son mal en patience pour le moment. Il le regarda se pelotonner contre la portière, sa veste jetée sur lui, fermer les yeux et se rendormir au bout de quelques minutes, malgré les chaos de la route.

Law détourna difficilement son regard de sa silhouette endormie.

Ennuyer Ace était devenu son _deuxième _passe-temps, le premier consistant désormais à le regarder dormir ; une fois la nuit venue, Ace dormait profondément et son visage s'apaisait.

Law pouvait ainsi passer des heures à le contempler sans jamais se lasser.

S'occuper d'Ace lui permettait de ne pas penser à sa propre souffrance, qui le tiraillait toujours autant ; il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne plus voir de larmes sur son beau visage et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt un succès.

_« The flag was flying at half-mast  
And I was thinkin' 'bout how everyone is dying  
And maybe it's time to live… »_

Le ciel perdait sa couleur d'encre noire pour virer au bleu nuit, avec des nuances plus pâles à l'est. Il atteignit leur destination avec quelques minutes d'avance – parfait. Il se gara sur le parking désert, coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture, contournant le capot pour ouvrir la portière d'Ace.

Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, et le moment n'en serait que meilleur.

Il se pencha sur lui, repoussa ses mèches de cheveux de son visage et caressa ses lèvres des siennes.

- … Ace…

L'adolescent remua faiblement et sa bouche s'entrouvrit ; Law y pressa un peu plus la sienne dans un baiser tendre.

- … réveille-toi, marmotte. On est pile à l'heure.

- … hhnn… ?

Law le tira doucement de la voiture ; ensuqué, Ace se laissa faire en se frottant les yeux à travers ses cheveux longs, glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussures avant de sortir, se rendant vaguement compte qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une forêt.

- … c'quoi c'bruit ? balbutia-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui d'un regard lourdement ensommeillé.

Le grondement sourd le tirait peu à peu du sommeil ; Law posa une main sur ses yeux et glissa son bras libre autour de lui, le poussant en avant.

- Laisse-toi guider.

Ace se laissa faire de bonne grâce, tournant toujours la tête pour tenter d'identifier la source du bruit. Il ressemblait à la mer, mais en plus grave, plus profond, et plus proche, surtout.

Il s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure de leur marche.

- … qu'est-ce que c'est… ? lança-t-il, toujours aveugle.

- Patiente encore une petite minute.

_« I don't know where we're going  
I don't know what we'll do  
And maybe it's time to live… »_

Leurs pas les menaient tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche ; Ace laissait Law mener leur marche, alors que le grondement prenant de l'ampleur. Leurs pas ralentirent et quelque chose de mouillé aspergea Ace. Une bruine fraîche.

Il tendit les mains devant lui, intrigué. Celles de Law quittèrent ses yeux et ses mains vinrent entrelacer les siennes.

- Tu peux regarder, chuchota sa voix à son oreille.

Ace ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla, stupéfait. Law le lâcha et il traversa la passerelle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient pour s'accrocher à la rambarde et contempler le lever du soleil derrière les chutes d'eaux immenses qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de cascades, à la hauteur vertigineuse, qui s'alignaient le long d'une gorge qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. L'origine du grondement. L'eau était blanche, pure, et la lumière qui s'y reflétait envoyait des arcs-en-ciel dans tous les sens.

- … où est-ce qu'on est… ? murmura-t-il.

- À Iguazù, entre le Brésil et l'Argentine. Les chutes d'eau les plus belles du monde, sourit Law en s'accoudant à la rambarde.

Ace se frotta le visage, comme s'il n'en croyait toujours pas ce qu'il voyait ; Trafalgar se délecta de son air émerveillé.

Jewelry avait toujours voulu voir les cascades d'Iguazù. C'était son rêve, entre autres, après la faculté – prendre leur voiture et rouler jusqu'à la frontière argentino-brésilienne pour admirer le spectacle.

_« J'espère que ça te plaît autant qu'à lui, J.J. »_ songea-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Ace se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire immense, les yeux brillants ; Law tendit le bras et caressa sa joue, repoussant ses mèches ondulées de ses yeux pour mieux le contempler.

- … heureux… ?

- Bien sûr que oui… ! merci, merci, merci… ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant à son cou, le serrant contre lui.

Sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme étaient contagieux. Il fouilla aussitôt dans son sac et en sortit son vieux carnet en cuir rouge, ouvrant une nouvelle feuille pour y griffonner ses notes.

Law sortit son appareil photo, ajusta l'obturateur et immortalisa Ace sur la pellicule ; l'adolescent ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop plongé dans ce qu'il faisait – encore heureux, il avait horreur d'être photographié, lui aussi.

Ace rangea son carnet et sortit son petit caméscope, la langue entre les dents. Law le laissa faire et le regard s'agiter et tourner sur lui-même en filmant la scène ; beaucoup plus calme, il se contenta d'admirer le paysage, les eaux tourbillonnantes blanches et turquoises, les roches, les falaises vermoulues et les arbres qui ondoyaient sous l'influx de l'air brassé par les cascades.

Le soleil avait doucement émergé à l'horizon, projetant ses lumières or et rose dans le ciel toujours d'encre à l'ouest.

Savoir que quelque part, le monde continuait de vivre sa vie comme il l'avait toujours fait rassurait Trafalgar ; quelque chose d'immuable et de certain dans sa vie lui assurait un repère – le ciel se levait toujours à l'est et se mourait toujours à l'ouest.

Ace s'éloigna sur la passerelle, échappant à son champ de vision ; il tâcha de ne pas s'inquiéter – il se sentait ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère appréhension quand l'adolescent disparaissait de sa vue. Il attendit dix longues minutes avant de céder et de traverser la passerelle à son tour, ignorant le paysage, son regard uniquement dirigé sur le pont qui serpentait au-dessus de la Rio Paranà. Ace était tellement distrait parfois qu'il était bien capable de passer par-dessus la rambarde…

_« Non, pense pas à ça ! »_ s'affola sa conscience. _« J'suis sûr qu'il est pas loin, tu verras, il… »_

- Hé, Traf' !

Il tourna la tête ; Ace se trouvait sur le pont d'en face et filmait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_« Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé là-bas… ? »_

- Oh, arrête de bouder et souris !

Law leva un doigt équivoque et Ace le lui renvoya avec la même élégance, avant de le cadrer correctement.

- Bon, monsieur le guide, étalez votre culture, s'il vous plaît !

_« Prête-toi au jeu. Il a vraiment l'air heureux. »_

- Les chutes d'Iguazù sont formées de 275 cascades ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir le rugissement de l'eau. La plus haute… c'est celle-ci !

Il pointa la hauteur culminante d'une des falaises, qu'Ace filma aussitôt.

- La Gorge du Diable, appelée _« La Garganta del Diablo »_ en espagnol ! 90 mètres !

- Combien de litres d'eau à la seconde ? le défia Ace en reportant la caméra sur lui.

- 12 milles mètres cube à la seconde en haute saison des pluies !

Un oiseau se posa près d'Acedans un bruissement d'ailes ; l'intéressé le filma aussitôt, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Regarde, Traf' ! un toucan !

Ace semblait s'amuser comme un gosse ; sa conscience lui rappela en toussotant qu'Ace _était_ un gosse et que c'était normal qu'il se comporte ainsi, même s'il gardait une attitude fermée quand il ne riait pas.

Il tendit la main pour le toucher mais l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt, lui échappant de peu ; il lui courut aussitôt après, lui intimant de revenir – Law sourit en le suivant du regard.

Le soleil émergea totalement de la végétation luxuriante et déversa ses rayons dorés sur les ponts et les passerelles.

- Wooaa, Traaaf', regarde ! qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'exclama la voix d'Ace, derrière les arbres.

Law le rejoignit, les mains dans les poches, et haussa un sourcil en voyant le jeune homme assis en tailleur sur un des ponts, un animal de la taille d'un gros chat et ressemblant à un raton-laveur courant un peu partout autour de lui.

- Il est marrant, pouffa-t-il en tendant la main.

- C'est un coati.

Curieux, l'animal renifla ses doigts tendus avant de se détourner et de grimper souplement sur la rambarde, se rapprochant de lui par-derrière, méfiant.

- Un coati… ?

- Il y en a partout, ici. Ils passent leur temps à manger… je pourrais te laisser avec eux, tu serais pas dépaysé, railla-t-il en s'accoudant à une balustrade, laissant les embruns des cascades toutes proches mouiller sa nuque et ses cheveux.

- Ha. Ha. Ha, marmonna Ace en grimaçant.

Le coati s'enfuit quand Law s'approcha et disparut dans les arbres ; il s'assit face à Ace et appuya son menton dans sa main, accoudé à ses genoux, contemplant pensivement l'adolescent.

Ace prit ses mains et joua avec ses doigts, traçant des arabesques dans ses paumes ouvertes du bout de l'index.

- On est pas venus ici juste pour les cascades, je suppose… ?

- Tu supposes bien. On va passer… un moment dans le coin. Quelques semaines. Mais si ça ne te plaît pas, on pourra repartir.

- Pourquoi ici… ?

Trafalgar hésita ; il ignorait comment Ace allait prendre cette information. Le jeune garçon prit la parole à sa place, prudent et mesuré.

- … Jewelry voulait venir là ?

- C'était… un projet, éluda-t-il.

Ace le dévisagea longuement, et Law se sentit mis à nu sous l'intensité de son regard, qui semblait sonder les tréfonds de son âme et de ses pensées.

- … un projet… ? répéta-t-il, visiblement persuadé que ce mot était bien faible pour résumer leurs véritables intentions.

- On devait se marier en novembre, marmonna Trafalgar en baissant les yeux vers leurs doigts entrelacés. Et elle voulait venir ici pour notre… lune de miel.

Il releva le menton – Ace fixait ses chaussures en se mordant la lèvre, les sourcils froncés. Malgré ça, son expression restait indéchiffrable, et Law se sentit aussitôt stupide à tous les coups, il l'avait offensé.

Il aimait toujours Jewelry, et il n'était pas sûr que ce sentiment disparaisse un jour. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses qu'il lui serait impossible de l'oublier.

En revanche, ce qu'il ressentait pour Ace restait à définir ; c'était intense, nouveau, et il ne doutait pas que l'adolescent partageait ses sentiments. Dans une plus forte mesure, peut-être. Alors, l'entendre parler de Jewelry ainsi devait le blesser dans ses sentiments et son amour-propre.

- … excuse-moi. Je ne devrais pas te parler d'elle, chuchota-t-il en secouant la tête. C'était idiot de ma part…

- Ça fait rien, bredouilla Ace en rougissant. C'est moi… je suis un crétin doublé d'un connard fini.

Il releva la tête et Law fut frappé par ce qu'il lut dans son regard.

- … je suis… juste jaloux à en crever. Et je me déteste pour ça. Si tu l'as aimé à ce point, alors elle devait être fantastique et au lieu d'être triste, je… j'ai…

Il étouffa ce qui restait de sa phrase – il ne se permettrait pas cette bourde.  
Une partie de lui, infime mais pourtant bien présente, se réjouissait de cette disparition. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Trafalgar.

Sa conscience lui rappela d'un air dédaigneux que si Luffy n'était pas mort, il n'aurait pas non plus connu l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Amoureux, oui. Sans concession, sans détour, sans hésitation.

Trafalgar se pencha et posa son front contre le sien avec un léger sourire.

- Hé. Ne t'en fais pas… je comprends. Je ne suis pas fâché.

- T'as raison… je suis égoïste et immature.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je t'ai dit, je comprends. Ce n'était pas malin de ma part de te parler de ça.

- Mais ça te fait du bien… !

- Un peu, oui, mais à toi ça te fait du mal et ça m'est insupportable.

Il amena son visage au sien et l'embrassa tendrement ; Ace ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser avec entrain. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement et Ace trouva refuge dans ses bras, blotti contre son torse, ses genoux ramenés contre lui.

- Il y a une ville à une quarantaine de kilomètres… Foz de Iguaçu. On va se trouver un hôtel et se poser un peu, ça va nous changer de la voiture. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis… ?

- Un hôtel… ? ouais, c'est pas mal, sourit Ace en rouvrant les yeux pour contempler son visage.

.

.

.

_« Pas mal… ? pas mal ?! le pied intégral, ouais ! »_ brama sa conscience alors qu'il rebondissait sur le lit en souriant.

Il lui semblait qu'il n'en avait pas vu depuis des lustres ; l'idée de passer une nuit complète sur un matelas lui arracha un long gémissement de plaisir.

La voix de Law s'éleva aussitôt depuis la salle de bain :

- Encore en train de te palucher, Portgas ?

Ace répliqua en traversant la chambre en courant, s'apprêtant à lui balancer un coussin à la figure ; il se figea dans son geste en voyant que Law était occupé à se raser de près, ses yeux contemplant la longue lame de barbier qui allait et venait sur sa peau mate.

Plus calme, il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et le regarda faire, silencieux ; Law lui offrit un léger sourire en coin, presque provocant.

- Dis… tu pourrais me raser, moi ? s'enquit Ace, soudain curieux.

- Je pourrais, oui, murmura Trafalgar en agitant la lame dans le lavabo rempli d'eau chaude pour se débarrasser de la mousse avant de reprendre son rasage.

- … tu veux bien me le faire… ?

- Pour ça, il faut qu'il y ait quelque chose à raser…

Ace rougit de la racine des cheveux à son cou, embarrassé ; Law retint un rire et tâcha de rester concentré, son regard rivé sur son reflet. Il s'assura de ne rien avoir oublié et s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant d'y passer une serviette et de relever la tête, examinant soigneusement son visage tout en évitant ses yeux.

Ace se leva et vint poser son menton sur son épaule, son nez pressé contre sa joue ; il inspira son parfum et ferma les yeux – il aimait cette odeur de mousse à raser, fraîche et musquée.

- … tu veux bien me couper les cheveux, alors… ?

- Tu ne préfères pas le faire toi-même… ?

- La flemme. Juste histoire d'égaliser un peu, ils commencent à être un peu trop longs.

Law tira la chaise et lui fit signe de s'asseoir ; Ace obéit, assis souplement en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux, face à son reflet. Law lui mouilla les cheveux et entreprit de les démêler, attardant ses doigts dans ses longues mèches auburn. Elles étaient douces, légèrement ondulées, et exhalaient le parfum sucré de son jeune amant.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et le peigna avec soin, pendant qu'Ace fermait les yeux.

- Tu as un truc prévu au programme… ?

- Dormir, déjà, sourit Law en fouillant dans sa trousse pour en sortir une paire de ciseaux. Les cheveux... sur la nuque… ?

- Mm-mmnn. Et demain ?

- Comme tu voudras. Dormir encore, se promener un peu, te faire visiter le coin… ce qu'il te plaira.

- Ce qu'il me plaira… ? murmura Ace en rouvrant les yeux.

- Ce qu'il te plaira, oui.

Trafalgar était concentré sur sa tâche ; les pointes coupées de ses cheveux longs tombaient sur ses épaules et cascadaient sur le sol avec régularité.

Ace baissa les yeux et en prit quelques-unes, les faisant tourner entre ses doigts, pensif.

Il était parfaitement capable de le faire lui-même, mais il aimait que Law le fasse. Il était la seule personne à qui il venait de laisser ce privilège, depuis les années qu'il s'occupait de ses cheveux.

Ses mains étaient douces mais s'activaient avec efficacité ; Ace se mordilla la lèvre, attirant l'attention de Trafalgar.

- … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il.

- À la fac… tu voulais juste devenir médecin ?

- Chirurgien, répondit-il après un long instant de silence. C'est la spécialisation que j'ai choisie pour mon internat.

- Et… Jewelry ? hésita Ace, craignant d'être trop curieux.

Law inspira profondément – après tout, Ace voulait simplement engager une conversation détachée et polie. Il semblait vraiment intéressé.

- Pareil. On était dans le même service.

- C'était pas trop compliqué à gérer… ?

- On faisait des concessions, mais avoir le même rythme de vie aide beaucoup.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et Ace secoua la tête, faisant tomber ses dernières mèches sur ses genoux avant de se contempler dans le miroir.

_« Parfait. »_

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et lui sourit ; Law se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, ses bras noués autour de ses épaules.

_- Gracias_.

_- De nada_, sourit Trafalgar en caressant sa joue. Au lit, marmotte, il est une heure du matin.

Ace acquiesça, se redressa et contempla ses cheveux sur le sol en se grattant la tête.

- … t'as pas un balai ?

- Si, bien sûr, attends que j'vérifie deux secondes dans ma poche… ah non, tiens, c'est bizarre… ! j'en ai pas ! railla Trafalgar en rangeant les ciseaux dans la trousse de toilette.

- Très drôle. J'suis mort de rire.

- Va en demander un à la réception, la fille est sympa, elle te donnera ce qu'il faut.

- J'parle pas un mot d'espagnol.

- Justement. J'ai envie de te voir te taper une honte monumentale en essayant d'imiter un mec qui balaye, s'esclaffa Trafalgar en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, sous le regard noir de l'adolescent.

_« … je hais ce type. »_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Rendez-vous au chapitre 14 pour la suite de nos aventures brésiliennes ! ;) (et oui, beaucoup d'entre vous étaient perspicaces... vous m'donnez des sueurs froides !)  
_**

**_Baci !  
_**


	14. Complications et souvenirs

**_Ohayo mina' !  
_**

**_Toujours plus de lectrices et de revieweuses fidèles au RDV, ça fait immensément plaisir ! merci à toutes pour vos appréciations et encouragements ! ça fait super chaud au cœur ! [*t'as pas d'cœur*] roooh, mais si !_**

**_Réponse pour une guest, Walker, qui m'a posé une question fort intéressante : je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre, puisque cette unique chanson résume le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! et je boycott les spoilers, alors... je te laisse prendre ton mal en patience ! :p [*t'es sadique*] mouiiii._**

**_On continue sur la lancée du Brésil, avec un épisode un peu spécial, toujours une touche d'humour, mais l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur... [*chuuuut-eeeuh*] gome~n ! Pour le découvrir...  
_**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

_« Relax child, you were there_  
_But only didn't realize and you were scared  
It's a place where you will learn  
To face your fears, retrace the years... »_

.

.

.

_**Queensrÿche  
**_

.

.

Law monta les marches qui menaient à leur chambre, se demandant si Ace avait encore fait la marmotte, ce matin. Il était parti depuis un peu plus de quatre heures, le temps de s'occuper de quelques affaires personnelles, et Ace ne répondait pas sur le portable – soit parti en vadrouille, soit profondément endormi.

Il déverrouilla la porte, se glissa dans la petite pièce et referma derrière lui, balayant la chambre du regard. Le soleil de midi filtrait à travers les persiennes, les ventilateurs brassaient l'air de la pièce… le tout dans un silence complet. Pas de ronflement. Il déposa le sac de nourriture et les bouteilles d'eau sur la petite table et ôta ses chaussures, traversant la chambre vers les triptyques qui servaient de séparation avec le lit.

Une silhouette y était étendue de tout son long, sous un empilement de drap et de couvertures. Law se demanda comment, avec cette chaleur, Ace pouvait supporter autant de couches de tissu. Il grimpa doucement sur le lit et se hissa vers lui, apercevant ses cheveux châtains épars sur l'oreiller. Il les caressa doucement et se rapprocha de son visage.

- Lève-toi, marmotte, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Pas de réponse. Avec la ferme intention de l'emmerder dès le réveil – une excellente occasion de le faire brailler facilement – il se glissa sous le drap et se colla à son corps nu, avec l'idée de se lancer dans une séance de chatouillis appliquée, auxquels Ace était particulièrement sensible.

Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son front, son ventre et ses omoplates – Ace brûlait de fièvre et ruisselait de sueur, malgré les frissons qui le parcouraient et hérissaient sa peau.

- … Ace ?

Il le secoua légèrement, avec douceur, pour le tirer de son sommeil. L'adolescent gémit et trembla, se tassant sur lui-même, dans la chaleur étouffante des draps.

- Réveille-toi… Ace, j'ai besoin que tu me parles, souffla-t-il en reculant, étendant Ace sur le dos.

- Quoi… ? grogna-t-il.

- T'es malade, il faut savoir d'où ça vient.

- Mal à la tête, geint-il en amenant une main à son front.

- C'est la fièvre. Je me demande bien ce que t'as choppé…

- Soif…

- J'peux pas encore te donner à boire tant que je ne sais pas ce que tu as.

Il le débarrassa des draps et des couvertures – Ace gémit, grelottant de froid, nu au milieu du lit. Law fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir des gants de latex et revint s'agenouiller près de lui ; il ne tenait pas spécialement à contracter la même cochonnerie, peu importe ce que c'était.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? à part la fièvre, je veux dire, murmura-t-il en observant ses yeux, sa bouche et ses oreilles.

- Mal partout… dans les muscles.

Il se tint le ventre et agité, agité de spasmes.

- … mal au bide…

- Je vais voir ça, murmura Law en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Attends un peu.

Il chercha son pouls, au creux de sa gorge, et jeta un regard à sa montre.

Pour l'avoir déjà pris, il savait qu'Ace ne dépassait pas les soixante-dix battements par minute – un chiffre qu'il trouvait déjà un peu étrange, puisque le gosse était un excité de la vie, incapable de tenir en place. Ici, il était à un peu plus de cent vingt. S'il partait du principe qu'un degré de température élevait le pouls d'environ 15 battements… Ace frôlait les quarante.

_« Et si on essayait de faire en sorte que le môme ne nous claque pas dans les bras ? »_ suggéra sa conscience.

_« Bravo, Sherlock, t'as d'autres remarques stupidement évidentes à faire ?! »_

Law palpa ses ganglions, les trouva enflés et poussa l'examen un peu plus loin, s'attardant sur son ventre. Ace gémit et Law l'embrassa sous l'oreille.

- C'est à l'estomac que tu as mal ?

- Non… là, geint-il en désignant son foie.

Law glissa une main dans son dos, tirant légèrement vers lui avant de palper la zone qu'Ace lui indiquait ; l'adolescent étouffa un cri de douleur et grimaça.

- Je sais que ça fait mal, mais essaye de bien respirer à fond.

- J'ai pas envie, geignit Ace.

- Ouais mais ça, je m'en fous. Je te colle la raclée de ta vie si tu respires pas correctement, Ace.

Il céda et Law sentit son foie monter et descendre sous ses doigts ; en théorie, le foie n'est pas vraiment palpable. Qu'il parvienne à le toucher montrait qu'il était gonflé.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu chopper, cet idiot… ? »_

Par curiosité, il leva le bras gauche du jeune garçon et vérifia l'état de sa rate, qu'il sentit aussi proéminente sous ses doigts.

- … ça te gratte quelque part… ?

- Plus maintenant, grimaça Ace.

- … c'était où ?

- Chevilles. Mollets. Deux-trois jours, j'ai dû me faire piquer par je sais pas quoi…

- C'était comment ?

- … hein ?

- Ace, fait juste un effort, s'il te plaît… c'était quoi, piqûre de moustique ou plutôt des plaques ?

- … des plaques. Mais y'a plus rien, là, on s'en fout…

- On s'en fout pas. T'es allé à la selle y'a pas longtemps… ?

Ace rouvrit les yeux et le foudroya du regard, malgré ses pupilles vagues et dilatées.

- C'est perso, ça… !

- C'est une une blague ? excuse-moi, mais ton p'tit cul a cessé d'être quelque chose de perso depuis que j'y mets ma queue.

Ace s'empourpra plus encore et fronça le nez – si Trafalgar commençait à être vulgaire, c'est qu'il commençait à être vraiment agacé.

- C'matin, quand t'étais parti.

- Et ?

- Et quoi… ?

- J'te jure, j'vais finir par perdre patience, là.

- … j'ai la diarrhée, marmonna-t-il. Ça m'fait des crampes dans le bide.

Il toussa et grimaça de plus belle. Law l'aida à s'asseoir et colla son oreille entre ses omoplates, les yeux clos – Ace avait la respiration sifflante. Il le souleva dans ses bras et traversa la chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain, tendant le bras pour allumer l'eau de la douche où il déposa le jeune homme qui se roula en boule.

Ace cria quand l'eau fraîche, à peine tiède, tomba sur son corps en feu.

- Non ! c'est froid, a-arrête… !

- Je veux qu'on fasse baisser un minimum la fièvre, c'est ce qui me préoccupe le plus, répliqua Law en retirant ses vêtements.

- Q-qu'est-ce q-que tu f-fais… ? grelotta-t-il.

- J'te rejoins, histoire que tu te sentes pas seul.

Il s'assit, nu, à côté de son jeune amant et l'attira dans ses bras, frissonnant sous la fraîcheur de l'eau. Ace se lova contre lui et ferma les yeux, tremblant, cramponné à son cou.

- J-j'ai quoi… ?

- T'as marché dans de l'eau stagnante… ?

- Ouais, comment tu l'sais… ?

Law se plaqua une main sur les yeux et grogna.

- On va s'habiller et j't'emmène à l'hosto.

- Quoi… ?

- T'as besoin d'un traitement contre la bilharziose. Des vers, qui se foutent dans l'eau croupie et qui s'infiltrent par les pores de la peau. Ça se traite sans problème mais faut pas traîner.

- Pas un hôpital, gémit Ace en se terrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Y'a pas l'choix, il n'y a que là qu'ils te donneront le bon traitement.

- … j't'en prie… non…

Trafalgar posa ses mains sur leur front respectif, s'assurant que la fièvre, à défaut de baisser, ne gagnait pas en intensité. Il embrassa doucement sa tempe et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Ça se soignera pas tout seul et t'es pas en état de prendre la route pendant une semaine pour rentrer au pays. Hosto, point final. Pourquoi t'aimes pas ? les aiguilles, les infirmiers… ?

- … j'veux pas d-donner mon n-nom, murmura Ace.

_« Ah. »_

- J'en donnerai un faux, promit Law en le berçant. Mais sois raisonnable… j'veux pas qu'il t'arrive des complications pas possibles, je déteste te voir comme ça… tu veux quand même pas garder un aussi mauvais souvenir de notre trip ? sourit-il.

Ace sourit légèrement à son tour, toujours blotti contre lui, sous la fraîcheur de l'eau qui ruisselait sur eux.

- B-bon… OK… mais juste le temps d-d'avoir le traitement et après o-on y reste p-pas…

- Promis.

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore, morveux... ? »_

.

.

.

Law caressa les cheveux d'Ace étendu dans le lit d'hôpital, blotti sous les draps ; les perfusions avaient fait leur effet et la fièvre était en train de baisser. Une jolie infirmière aux lourds cheveux noirs passait régulièrement les voir et s'assurait qu'Ace allait bien – Law avait prétendu que l'adolescent avait vingt-et-un ans et... elle ne semblait pas être dupe. Mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire et Law avait payé cash les frais d'hospitalisation, et personne n'avait posé de questions. Pas même leurs noms.

Ace cligna des paupières, remua faiblement dans les draps ; Law sourit et caressa sa joue.

- Salut, marmotte, murmura-t-il. Comment tu te sens… ?

- Mieux, admit l'adolescent en regardant tout autour de lui. On part bientôt… ?

- Relax, Ace, tout va bien. Tout le monde se fiche pas mal de la paperasse, dans cette ville. Ils te soignent, point barre.

- J'aime pas les hôpitaux…

- Je sais, morveux.

Le jeune garçon se pelotonna sur le côté, prit la main de Law et l'amena à son visage, inspirant son odeur, les yeux clos.

- … j'peux avoir un baiser ?

- En quel honneur ? sourit Law en caressant le bout de son nez.

- Le mien… ?

- C'est une bonne excuse.

Law se pencha et, tendrement, noua ses lèvres aux siennes ; Ace savoura la douceur de son baiser et rougit légèrement quand Law s'arracha à lui pour le contempler de ses yeux gris impénétrables.

- Ça dure longtemps le traitement... ?

- Un cachet en deux prises, et on se contente de surveiller. C'est plutôt efficace et tu seras totalement sur pieds en quelques jours.

Ace soupira et se tourna sur le dos en grimaçant, gardant la main de Law contre lui.

- ... Ace ?

- Mmn.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas donner ton nom... ? ce n'est pas celui que tu m'as donné ? proposa Trafalgar avec prudence, croisant les doigts pour qu'Ace ne se braque pas et ne lui offre son habituel visage fermé.

___« _Hush now, don't you cry  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye  
You're lying safe in bed..._ »_

Le jeune garçon garda le silence un long moment, se contentant d'observer le plafond ; il semblait simplement peser le pour et le contre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait s'autoriser à révéler ou non. Law préféra ne pas l'interrompre dans son moment de réflexion, trop rare et trop précieux - il ne le forcerait jamais à dire quoique ce soit, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à des milliers de choses concernant son copilote.

Plus encore que la mort de Luffy, il sentait que quelque chose d'autre se cachait en lui.

- ... parce que je le hais. Je n'en veux pas mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le porter. Et moins il sort de ma bouche, mieux je me porte.

Ace hésita un instant, avant de lever ses yeux vers lui.

- Tu sais, l'autre soir, à San Francisco... quand je... quand je suis sorti du bar... j'avais reçu un appel. Ça m'a foutu la rage.

- ... je vois.

- ... c'était ma mère.

Law prit le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

___« _It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head  
There's a place I like to hide  
A doorway that I run through in the night..._ »_

C'était ça, la raison pour laquelle Ace avait brisé son téléphone ? Law avait longtemps pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un geste maladroit - du grand Ace. Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait pu lui dire pour le sortir ainsi de ses gonds ? pour lui faire perdre le contrôle à ce point ? Ses parents lui avaient dit préférer sa mort à celle de Luffy... l'adolescent n'avait peut-être pas exagéré.  
C'était à se demander quel genre de monstres étaient ceux qui lui avaient donné le jour. S'ils avaient toujours été comme ça, ou si la perte de leur plus jeune fils les avait rendus terriblement amers au point de négliger leur aîné.

Ace ne semblait pas être l'archétype du gosse pourri gâté que Law avait eu l'occasion de croiser parfois dans ses internats, à l'hôpital. Il était trop doux, trop docile et trop conciliant pour ça. Il avait ses humeurs, mais comme tous les ados en mal de chamailleries.  
Non, si Ace avait été traité comme un petit prince, il n'aurait pas cette attitude. Ses parents semblaient lui avoir réellement mené la vie dure.

- Tu veux en parler... ? murmura Law en caressant ses cheveux.

- Non, murmura Ace en fermant les yeux. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, peut-être.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il ne put s'empêcher de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser doux, qu'il voulait délicat ; Ace sourit et inspira son parfum, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au soleil de plomb, à l'extérieur.

- Ça gâche tout. Que je sois malade.

- Pas du tout. On passera plus de temps ici pour compenser, ne t'en fais pas.

- T'es pas fâché...?

- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! répliqua Law en levant les yeux au ciel. Et si tu continues à parler pour dire des conneries, je te tranche la langue. J'en ai pour moins de trois secondes.

Ace frissonna et secoua la tête, visiblement rebuté par l'idée. Law se leva, s'étira et lui donna un dernier baiser avant de s'éclipser vers la porte, sortant dans le couloir pour observer le mouvement incessant du personnel soignant et des médecins.  
Des rires des infirmières lui parvinrent, et avec eux des souvenirs à la pelle, doux et amers à la fois.

Il fut ramené des années en arrière, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital universitaire. Le même bruit des chaussures sur le linoléum, les mêmes parfums d'éther, de chlorhexidine, les rires discrets des internes, les voix et le mouvement pressé dans les couloirs.  
Le ballet, réglé comme du papier à musique, dans la salle d'opération. Suturer, aspirer, recoudre, entailler, nettoyer, changer, recommencer... ses premiers points de suture, il se les était faits lui-même à la jambe, sur le côté de la cuisse. Tellement tremblant, qu'il s'était loupé et en gardait une cicatrice, à présent cachée par un énième tatouage.

Il y avait la pause café, deux fois par jour - les internes carburaient à la caféine - avec son _mug_ personnel : un _smiley_ noir étrange, hérissé de piques, sur fond jaune canari. Un truc de Jewelry avait trouvé dans une brocante. Pendant le peu de laps de temps libres que les internes partageaient, il lui arrivait de croiser Shashi et Penguin, eux aussi en internat, mais officiant l'un aux urgences, l'autre en trauma. Les moments de détente étaient rares, mais ils parvenaient à se réunir le temps de souffler, de se raconter leurs dernières inepties ou blagues salaces, avant de repartir pour d'autres interventions.

Il songea à Jewelry, toujours fourrée près du distributeur à cochonneries, et toujours aussi mince sous sa blouse et sa tenue - à se demander comment elle ne grossissait pas avec tout ce qu'elle s'empiffrait à longueur de journée, entre bonbons, barres de céréales et sachets de sucre. Un autre souvenir s'imposa à lui et lui arracha un léger sourire.

. . . . .

_"J'ai cru comprendre que tu as eu une journée... stressante..."  
"Traf'... pas ici..."  
"On a trente minutes de pause. C'est largement suffisant pour t'aider à te détendre... l'endorphine, tu connais... ?"  
_

_Les soupirs de plaisir de Jewelry montèrent à mes oreilles alors que je glissais une main dans le pantalon de toile de sa tenue d'infirmière ; elle gémit quand je passai la barrière de son sous-vêtement et s'accrocha à mes épaules avec force.  
_

_"T-Trafalgar... attends, quelqu'un peut rent-... oooh..."_

_Je souris et l'embrassai dans le cou, mes doigts exerçant leur art entre ses jambes. Jewelry trembla et repoussa mon visage pour pouvoir m'embrasser à pleine bouche, fébrile, avant de tirer sur le cordon qui retenait mon pantalon et d'y glisser sa main.  
_

_"J'croyais qu'on avait pas le temps..."  
"La ferme, Traf'... continue à me faire du bien...!"_

_Nos bipers sonnèrent dans nos poches, nous arrachant un grognement simultané. Nous les ignorâmes, avant que la sonnerie se fasse plus stridente encore. Agacé, j'ouvrai mon portable, Jewelry imitant mon geste, avant de le porter à son oreille._

_"Quoi... ?!" soufflai-je, exaspéré.  
"On vous entend, on est derrière la porte", ricanèrent les voix de Shashi et Penguin. "Bande de petits cochons, s'envoyer en l'air sur votre lieu d'travail..."_

_Nous serrâmes les dents avant de raccrocher, le regard noir._

_"On va bientôt les buter, n'est-ce pas ?" soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.  
"Exact."  
"Dans un p'tit moment."  
"Ils sont déjà morts", assura-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
"Ouais."  
"Ouais", répéta Jewelry, ses yeux violets plongés dans les siens._

_Nos lèvres de sourirent et nos mains retrouvèrent sagement nos hanches, en se contentant de s'étreindre doucement en s'embrassant. Des coups résonnèrent à la porte et Shashi nous hurla qu'on devait descendre avant de se faire allumer par le médecin senior pour "baise impromptue"._

___. . . . ._

C'était de ça qu'était faite sa vie avec Jewelry. Des rires, des études, des sorties entre amis, du sexe, un peu de violence et beaucoup de tendresse. Elle l'avait changé de la meilleure des façons. Elle avait tellement fait pour lui que toute une vie à ses côtés n'aurait pas été suffisante pour lui montrer tout le respect qu'il avait pour elle, et qu'il avait toujours aujourd'hui.

Il sortit sous le soleil et alluma une cigarette, s'adossant au mur tout en balayant la grande rue du regard. Oui, le monde tournait toujours, malgré toute cette folie, et il n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Il pensa à ce que son père lui disait, quand il était encore enfant, pour sécher ses larmes : "Si la vie te donne une centaine de raisons de pleurer, alors montre-lui que tu as un millier de raisons de sourire."

Ace était, à lui tout seul, un bon million de raisons.

Il pensa à son sourire, ses baisers, ses caresses ; ses éclats de rire et la candeur de sa voix. Son envie de vivre, à présent plus forte que jamais. Sa volonté d'aller de l'avant, alors que lui, Law, remuait sans cesse le passé.Le gamin était plus mature, en un sens. Il avait accepté beaucoup de choses. À lui d'en faire autant.

Il sentit son portable vibrer ; intrigué, il le sortit de sa poche, l'ouvrit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, presque tendre, quand le message d'Ace s'afficha à l'écran.

_"Yo, papy, remonte ! j'ai envie que tu me tripotes un peu, j'm'ennuie !"_

_« Quand même... ce gosse va finir par nous tuer » _déplora sa conscience.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Ace va finir par donner de vrais cheveux blancs à Law s'il continue comme ça...  
Juste un chapitre pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de notre chirurgien ! ;)  
_**

**_En espérant vous revoir pour le chapitre 15 ! _**


	15. Bluff et déhanché

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Merciiii aux habituées et aux guests pour vos reviews et vos appréciations ! *ondule façon Chopper* j'me sens plus trop, là, mais je garde quand même les pieds sur Terre, si j'm'envole trop j'pourrai plus écrire la suite et ça serait un peu dommage... [ouais, quelle grosse perte...] *facepalm la conscience*_**

**_Dernier chapitre de l'arc Amérique du Sud ! et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... je vous laisse le savourer, avant qu'on ne parte dans une direction toute autre ! Et après le cours de mécanique du chapitre 10... cours de Holdem pour celui-ci !_**

**_Alors..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

_« Top down and I'm at it again  
It's hot now and I'm at it to win  
Who want it with me ? Nobody wanna it with me  
Oh I'm so fly  
Sit it down, back up, bring it on back up  
Move it till you feel something hard on your back… »_

_._

.

.

_**Juelz Santana**_

.

.

Trafalgar s'étira et contempla les eaux calmes du fleuve Amazone, où ils avaient embarqué quelques kilomètres auparavant à Manaus, en plein cœur du Brésil.

Ils étaient restés à Foz de Iguaçu pendant environ quatre semaines, avant qu'Ace ne lui demande une faveur avant leur départ : descendre, sur quelques kilomètres, le plus grand fleuve au monde en bateau. Law avait trouvé un guide en quelques jours et Ace avait été insupportable pendant deux journées entières, surexcité – il réprima un sourire à ce souvenir et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder l'adolescent occupé à bavarder avec le guide.

Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès en espagnol, et Law pouvait le laisser se débrouiller seul quelques heures en ville sans craindre de le retrouver avec un morceau en moins – ce qui aurait été _plutôt_ fâcheux.

Ace s'était également vite remis de son _léger incident_ et le reste de leur petit périple en Argentine et au Brésil s'était déroulé sans encombres. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant - Law priait intérieurement pour qu'Ace ne fasse pas une des boulettes dont il avait le secret.

- Tiens, Ace, regarde, lança-t-il en désignant l'eau devant eux.

L'interpellé se détourna et écarquilla les yeux, se penchant pour contempler la surface avec une admiration mêlée de perplexité.

- Wooooaaah… classe… ! comment ça se fait ?!

Il désigna l'étrange phénomène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ; une eau noire qui serpentait à côté d'une eau claire, couleur café au lait, sans qu'elles ne fusionnent, formant deux bandes distinctes s'écoulant côte à côte.

_- Es mágico_, sourit Trafalgar.

Ace lui jeta un regard de travers et Law pouffa de rire avec le guide. L'adolescent leur offrit la plus belle grimace de son répertoire et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la susceptibilité incarnée.

- Te fous pas de moi.

- Pardon, c'était trop facile… le Rio Negro se jette dans le Solimoes. Mais à cause de la différence de rapidité… de densité… de température… les eaux ne se mélangent pas. L'Amazone coule à 8 kilomètres par heure et le rio Negro à 3… le flot rapide arrête le flot lent. Et les eaux du Solimoes sont à 20, 22 degrés environ, alors que celles du Rio Negro sont entre 28 et 35 degrés.

L'adolescent semblait émerveillé, comme d'habitude ; son carnet sur ses genoux commençait à être noirci de notes, et Law songea qu'il serait bon qu'il lui en rachète un autre, même s'il savait que _ce_ carnet-là était spécial.

- J'crois que tu vas devoir rajouter des pages.

- J'ai l'impression, ouais. Ça commence à être une vraie Bérézina là-d'dans, on dirait la chambre de Luffy, sourit-il.

Une photographie s'échappa du trombone qui la retenait aux pages et Law la rattrapa au vol, laissant son regard s'attarder sur l'image cornée.

Ace était très jeune sur la photo – cinq ou six ans, pas plus – tout sourire, et tenait un bébé noir de cheveux riant aux éclats dans les bras. Il la redonna à l'adolescent qui la contempla brièvement avant de sourire et de la ranger sous la couverture en cuir, la raccrochant avec les autres.

- C'est Luffy… ?

- Mn-mmnn. Il a même pas un mois sur la photo. Il braillait déjà toutes les nuits, j'te raconte pas le foutoir dans la maison. Ma mère en était dingue.

- Alors que toi, tu devais être un modèle de sagesse, se moqua Law en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Mais parfaitement, monsieur. Y'avait pas plus calme que moi. Alors que Luffy était un emmerdeur de première.

- Marrant venant de la part d'un petit con dans ton genre, sourit Law en reportant son attention sur le fleuve paisible.

Ace secoua la tête en souriant, tourna les pages à la recherche d'une place libre et en trouva une seule.

Un large « ? » suivi d'une date… mi-août, un jour ensoleillé à San Francisco.

Avec un léger sourire pour lui-même, Ace raya ce qu'il avait écrit ce jour-là, sous le Golden Gates,  
avant de griffonner un : _« Le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de Trafalgar Law »_ à la place.

Il referma son carnet et sourit plus franchement à Trafalgar qui le considérait d'un air intrigué. Le guide leur indiqua qu'ils retournaient bientôt à Manaus – le soleil était bas dans le ciel, et il leur restait assez de temps pour prendre la voiture et se rendre à Rio de Janeiro.

Une exigence de Trafalgar, cette fois-ci ; l'ambiance de cette ville, une fois la nuit tombée, était démentielle et il voulait qu'Ace en profite avant leur retour aux États-Unis. Il ne lui avait rien dit de leur destination et pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que l'adolescent allait adorer cette ville.

Le voyage sur le fleuve s'acheva et ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme, et la voiture garée sur l'embarcadère. Ace remercia Law d'un baiser, une fois à l'abri des regards, avec un des sourires immenses et espiègles dont il avait le secret.

- C'était super… ! merci beaucoup !

- On verra ce soir pour les remerciements… il nous reste quelque chose à faire avant de partir, sourit Law en passant la première, s'éloignant dans la ville pour rejoindre la route principale, qui les mènerait à Rio de Janeiro.

- On en a pour longtemps ?

- Cinq heures de route. Je te conseille de dormir, parce que je ne vais pas te laisser te coucher avant le petit matin, Portgas.

.

.

.

.

***dans une rue de Rio de Janeiro, à la tombée de la nuit***

- Plus que quatre joueurs, donc… ?

Trafalgar hocha la tête, suivi par les trois hommes qui s'appuyèrent à la vieille table de bois installée en plein air, au milieu de la rue bondée de monde.

La nuit était brûlante sur Rio, et les gens étaient nombreux à se presser dans les avenues, ce soir-là, que ce soit pour danser, faire la fête, passer de bar en bar ou tout simplement flâner dans les rues pavées.

Law avait trouvé un moyen de se faire de l'argent facilement – un poker, qui avait démarré à huit concurrents, réduits au nombre de quatre à présent. Les mises avaient commencé bas, avant de grimper de plus en plus ; même lui avait cessé de compter.

Le type qui faisait office de croupier posa quatre cartes sur la table avant de les retourner ; Law les contempla avec indifférence.

Il appuya son menton dans sa main et ses trois adversaires se tendirent, chacun guettant les réactions de l'autre du coin de l'œil ; le premier n'était visiblement pas du coin – noir et bâti comme une armoire à glace, alors que le second semblait être un autochtone. Mais c'était sans compter le troisième, un blanc de peau, qui faisait encore plus américain qu'eux. La caricature parfaite du touriste.

- Ouverture à cinq cents. A toi de parler, lança le croupier à l'homme blanc.

Il jeta des billets sur la table.

- Relance à mille. Tête à tête. A toi, lança-t-il à Trafalgar.

- Deux.

Il posa le double de la mise sur la table.

- Sur-relance, deux milles. À toi, invita-t-il en désignant à nouveau l'américain, visiblement texan au vu de son accent.

Il prit longuement son temps pour réfléchir, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux de Trafalgar.

- … tapis.

- Pot à quatorze milles, murmura le croupier, impressionné, en se tournant vers Law, alors que le texan poussait son argent au centre de la table. À toi.

- Suivi, murmura-t-il en poussant sa mise à son tour.

- Comme tu le sens. Abattez vos cartes, les gars, réclama le croupier en ouvrant les mains.

Law montra son roi et son as sans quitter le texan du regard, affichant un visage neutre à toute épreuve.

_- Full_ aux rois par les as. T'as mieux ? sourit le croupier à l'américain.

Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, il retourna ses cartes : deux valets, qui déclenchèrent les soupirs et exclamations de la foule.

- Oups, susurra-t-il.

- Carré de valets, la meilleure main, toussota l'homme en alignant les cartes. Tu gagnes.

- T'as dû croire que j'bluffais, non ? gloussa le texan en jaugeant Law d'un regard plein de mépris.

Trafalgar se contenta d'un léger sourire énigmatique, silencieux. Un peu frustré par sa retenue, le touriste fronça le nez et se rajusta sur sa chaise, déçu de ne pas faire sortir Trafalgar de ses gonds.

- Pause, lança le croupier. Allez cherchez à boire, on va attaquer la dernière phase, les gars. J'ai la gorge qui se dessèche, vous me filez des coups de sang depuis tout à l'heure avec vos mises…

- Une _cachaça_ pour moi, s'il te plaît, murmura Trafalgar à la jeune femme qui tenait le bar d'à côté et qui s'occupait de leur apporter à boire depuis le début de leur partie, une heure plus tôt.

Il se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise et croisa ses longues jambes, contemplant la table de fortune et les cartes mêlées aux mises, pensif, ramené des années en arrière.  
Plus de dix ans, maintenant.

Quand les enfants normaux apprenaient à jouer aux petits chevaux ou aux dames, lui avait appris le _Texas Holdem_. Une exigence de sa… famille, qui voulait qu'il fasse honneur aux plus grandes tables lors que leurs regroupements.

A quinze ans, il égalait son père mais n'avait jamais pu le surpasser. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il était vraiment bon ; le meilleur joueur qu'il eut connu. Redoutable et plein d'assurance.

Alors, le blanc-bec qui lui faisait face était loin de lui faire peur ; s'il voulait l'impressionner, il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Law savait attendre son heure et perdre quelques plumes si ça en valait la peine.

La pause se prolongea pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant que tous ne reviennent s'asseoir et posent une nouvelle mise devant eux.

Le croupier battit et mélangea les cartes, opérant sa distribution avant d'en sortir cinq. Law jaugea l'as de cœur et les huit, six, et quatre de pique, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses cartes et les garda tournées face contre la table – il n'avait pas besoin de les regarder plus longtemps, il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire.

- À toi de parler, lança le croupier à Trafalgar.

Un public conséquent s'était massé autour d'eux ; cet attroupement attira l'attention d'Ace, occupé à bavarder un peu plus loin avec un autre touriste américain de passage à Rio.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut les boucles d'or de Trafalgar – intrigué, il s'excusa auprès de son partenaire de comptoir et traversa la foule, rejoignant son amant toujours stoïque.

_- Check_, murmura-t-il.

- … à combien est la mise ? marmonna Ace à un homme qui se tenait près de lui, dans le public.

- Si je me suis pas trompé, vingt-quatre milles, chuchota le type.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont choisi… ?

- Un _Holdem_ à cinq cartes communes, deux en main.

_- Check_, annonça l'armoire à glace.

_- Check_, suivit le brésilien au regard perçant derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

_- Check_, concéda le dernier.

- Tout le monde a _checké_, soupira le croupier en déposant la cinquième carte, un as de pique.

Le brésilien fouilla dans son portefeuille et avança tous ses billets, annonçant un « tapis, six milles » qui déclencha des murmures dans la foule.

- Ouverture à six milles, lança le croupier. Tapis.

Le noir poussa ce qui restait de ses billets à son tour et montra cinq de ses doigts.

- Suivi, cinq milles, tapis. Six milles pour suivre…

- Relance, souffla le texan en poussant une partie de son argent.

- Relance, douze mille, marmonna le croupier, un peu perplexe quant au choix de l'homme. Hum… tête à tête.

Law leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son adversaire, impassible ; le touriste garda son immobilité, yeux plissés. Ace contourna discrètement les badauds, et son regard croisa celui de Law, qui lui offrit un léger sourire en coin.  
Les trois hommes frémirent et suivirent son regard. Trafalgar lui fit signe de le rejoindre et attendit qu'il se soit accroupi à côté de lui pour reporter son attention sur le texan.

- T'as déjà joué au _Texas Holdem_, Portgas… ?

- Une fois, avec des potes. J'suis pas très bon, j'arrive pas à bluffer.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit-il, amusé. Quarante mille et cinq cents dollars, tapis, souffla-t-il en poussant le paquet de billets qui s'amassait devant lui, alors que des exclamations montaient dans le public.

Ace se gratta la nuque, hésitant – il n'avait pas l'étoffe ou les connaissances d'un grand joueur, mais il en savait assez pour deviner que le jeu était serré depuis le début de la partie et que Law avait certainement déjà perdu quelques mains, au vu de la réaction des passants.

Il prenait des risques, comme toujours. Cette attitude plut à Ace, malgré son inquiétude.

- Re… relance à tapis, balbutia le croupier.

Le texan jaugea les cinq cartes avec un rictus amusé qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux cartes, soigneusement cachées aux regards indiscrets, et son sourire s'agrandit.

Il était visiblement sûr de gagner.

Les deux autres semblaient tout aussi confiants, dans une certaine mesure, mais aucun des trois n'affichait le flegme de Trafalgar. Avoir perdu précédemment ne semblait pas le perturber outre mesure.  
C'était ça, le problème, avec lui, songeait Ace. On ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se la jouer mystérieux, c'était simplement sa nature ; tranquille, réservée, calculatrice.  
Encore une fois, Ace porta son regard sur les tatouages qui dépassaient de sa chemise entrouverte, retroussée sur ses coudes, et ne put s'empêcher de se poser mille questions sur ce qu'avait été la vie de Law _avant_ Jewelry.

- Bien… je crois que je vais te suivre, cette fois, gamin, susurra le touriste.

Il jeta toute sa mise – une somme visiblement conséquente – au centre de la table avec dédain.

- Payé, lança le croupier, le visage perlé de sueur.

Les quatre concurrents se jaugèrent du regard sans un mot ; Ace n'avait toujours pas vu les cartes de Law, qu'il tenait posées face à la table, comme les autres, mais avait eu le temps d'apercevoir brièvement celles de ses adversaires. Leurs jeux semblaient plutôt bons.

- … _há cem e quinze milhas na mesa_, haleta une voix dans la foule.

Ace fronça les sourcils, et son regard croisa celui de Trafalgar, qui tendit la main pour chasser une mèche ondulée de son front avec patience.

- Il dit qu'il y a cent quinze milles sur la table, traduit-il, cynique.

- Vos cartes, messieurs, marmonna le croupier en passant une main sur sa nuque mouillée de sueur, un peu nerveux.

Le noir lui tendit les siennes. Le croupier les examina rapidement, sortit deux cartes des cinq alignées devant lui et les remplaça par les siennes.

- Couleur. As, roi, dame, annonça-t-il.

Ace jaugea l'As, le roi, la dame, le six et le huit de pique qui formaient le jeu du regard, profitant de ce moment pour s'instruire au passage – au moins, cette partie ne servirait pas à rien.

Le brésilien se lécha la lèvre, satisfait, et lança ses propres cartes au croupier qui les disposa devant eux, sous les murmures enthousiastes de la foule.

_- Full_, aux huit par les as, toussota-t-il en alignant l'as et le huit de cœur, les huit de pique et de trèfle et l'as de pique. Meilleur main du moment. À toi, lança-t-il au texan, qui vibrait presque d'impatience sur sa chaise.

L'homme semblait n'attendre que ça ; il plaqua vivement ses cartes retournées sur la table, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Le brésilien grogna, alors que des rires et des exclamations s'élevaient de plus belle.

_- Full_ supérieur, aux as par les six, sourit le croupier, amusé, en positionnant les as de pique, cœur, et trèfle au milieu des deux six restants. Désolé, vieux, je vois pas ce que tu peux faire de mieux, soupira-t-il à l'intention de Trafalgar qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

- C'a été un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, le bleu, susurra le texan plein de suffisance.

Ace leva les yeux vers Law, qui jouait toujours avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, son regard plongé dans celui de son adversaire. Délicatement, il laissa ses cartes glisser vers lui et les retourna. Ace se hissa légèrement et écarquilla les yeux.

_« Putain, ce mec est sérieux ?! »_ hurla sa conscience en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Un cinq et un sept de piques.

Deux cartes merdiques, sans valeur aucune.

Des applaudissements et des clameurs s'élevèrent.

- Cinq et sept de pique, murmura le croupier, la voix blanche, en les alignant avec les quatre, six et huit de pique du début de la partie. _Quinte flush_ par le huit… la meilleure main.

Le texan serra les dents, et ses ongles raclèrent la vieille table de bois.

Trafalgar laissa un sourire pervers étirer ses lèvres, entortillant toujours une mèche de cheveux de son amant autour de son doigt, imperturbable – Ace frémit en voyant son expression carnassière et arrogante.

Du grand Trafalgar Law, dans toute sa splendeur. Sûr de lui et séducteur.

- Perso, murmura Law en tendant un billet de cinq cents dollars au croupier. Pour le service.

_- Obrigado_, sourit l'homme. Tiens, tes gains… ils sont bien mérités.

Le texan se leva, renversant sa chaise, avant de fendre la foule et de s'éloigner, furieux. Le noir à la nationalité inconnue et le brésilien lui frappèrent l'épaule, _fair-play_, avant de disparaître à leur tour.

Law réunit les billets d'un habile tour de main, les frappant rapidement sur la table pour les empaqueter et les rangea dans son sac avec un soin tout particulier, satisfait.

- … faire un tapis sur un cinq et un sept de pique… t'es gonflé, quand même, marmonna Ace en se redressant.

- Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement, Ace. Tu apprendras ça plus tard, quand tu seras un peu plus vieux…

- T'as déjà réellement perdu au poker, dans ta vie ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on apprend.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule à leur tour, traversant les rues jusqu'à l'Aston garée plus loin ; Law rangea son sac dans le coffre pendant qu'Ace prenait une dernière note dans son carnet, qu'il rangea dans la boîte à gants.

- C'est quoi le programme, maintenant… ?

- Quartier libre. Va te déhancher un peu pour voir si ton côté gay attire les filles… sourit Law, sentant qu'Ace allait tout de suite monter au créneau et s'énerver.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Trafalgar pouffa de rire quand le jeune garçon se jeta sur lui pour le marteler de coups de pieds et de poings en bramant qu'il était rien de plus qu'un « hétéro curieux ».

Ouais, vraiment trop facile.

.

.

.

***plus tard, dans la soirée***

Ace avala son verre de _caïpirinha_ que Trafalgar lui avait conseillé ; c'était l'alcool le plus répandu au Brésil et le cocktail qui se rapprochait le plus de leur _mojito_. L'amertume du citron lui piqua la gorge mais il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer – Law risquait de se foutre ouvertement de lui s'il montrait une énième faiblesse à à un cocktail alcoolisé.

Mais il n'avait rien à oublier cette nuit, et ce deuxième verre allait lui suffire, puisqu'il tenait pitoyablement l'alcool ; un troisième serait de trop et il voulait pouvoir se souvenir de tout sans être malade.

Il toisa Law d'un regard noir en constatant que, de son côté, il avait descendu son énième verre ; son foie avait décidément une résistance à toute épreuve. Il détourna brièvement le regard pour reposer son verre et soupira de frustration en voyant qu'il l'avait perdu de vue – dans la foule, Law s'intégrait beaucoup mieux que lui avec son teint mat et ses cheveux de jais, alors que lui détonait au milieu des autochtones.

Dommage… ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit à danser chacun de leur côté, seul ou avec des femmes, et Ace aurait bien aimé passer un peu de temps avec lui à présent.

Quelques jeunes femmes s'étaient même intéressées de _très près_ à ses taches de rousseur, le faisant atrocement rougir avant que Trafalgar ne le sauve de là. Une fille, OK, mais plusieurs à la fois… c'était un cap qu'il ne se sentait pas de franchir.

_« Tapette »_ pouffa sa conscience.

_« Je t'emmerde. »_

Deux mains tièdes se posèrent sur ses hanches, à travers sa chemise, et une bouche frôla son oreille.

- Ramène ton p'tit cul par là, Portgas.

- J'sais pas danser la samba, marmonna Ace.

- Dis plutôt que t'es trop coincé pour danser avec moi en public, sourit sa voix dans son oreille.

- Ben ouais, c'est l'idée, rougit-il.

Il se sentit tiré en arrière – ses fesses heurtèrent les hanches de Trafalgar, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui…

- … personne ne nous connaît ici et crois-moi, dans le coin, que deux hommes dansent ensemble, c'est absolument pas un problème…

Ace se laissa entraîner dans la foule grouillante, presque compacte, où la proximité des corps donnait en réalité une certaine intimité ; personne ne vous remarquait, vous faisiez partie d'une seule et même masse dansante. Trafalgar le garda serré contre lui, son torse contre son dos, ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ace ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les siennes en ondulant lentement des hanches, intimidé ; Law le guidait en bougeant avec lui, beaucoup plus à l'aise et loin d'être aussi réservé que lui.

- T'es beaucoup trop tendu, Ace, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Laisse-toi aller…

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement et hocha brièvement la tête, laissant ses mains remonter le long de son propre corps, sur ses flancs, son torse, passant dans son cou avant de les nouer derrière la nuque de Trafalgar, s'accrochant à lui en lui tournant toujours le dos, son corps guidant les oscillations du sien.

À cet instant, il regrettait de ne pas être une femme ; c'était tellement facile pour elles d'être séduisantes et sensuelles…

- Tu vas devoir me faire un cours accéléré sur la samba si tu veux que je sois à la hauteur… murmura-t-il.

- Pas besoin, sourit Trafalgar en caressant son ventre de sa main libre. Tu peux très bien t'en sortir tout seul…

- J'vois pas comment, monsieur le génie.

- Il faut... de l'assurance... de la sensualité...

Sa voix au creux de son oreille fit fondre Ace de désir.

- ... des hanches souples... les reins cambrés...

Ses doigts caressèrent le creux de son dos.

- ... en clair, t'as qu'à imaginer qu'on fait l'amour et que tu te déhanches sur moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je crois me souvenir que tu es plutôt bon pour ça...

Ace rougit intensément – la chaleur de l'embarras lui incendia le visage et le cou.

_« Roh la honte. T'es vraiment une gonzesse »_ se moqua sa conscience.

Il l'envoya se faire voir à grands renforts d'insultes intérieures et tourna la tête à demi pour embrasser langoureusement le jeune homme, ondulant avec un peu plus de conviction contre lui.

Imaginer leur ébat… ouais, ça, il pouvait le faire. Sans hésitation.

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora la nuit qui avait vu leur dernière danse, sous les draps du lit de l'hôtel, deux jours auparavant. Il se rappela de Law, étendu dans les oreillers, de ses mains sur ses hanches pour le guider, et de son regard brûlant qui détaillait son corps nu avec un plaisir évident.  
Ace avait toujours été pudique, mais une fois lancé, il oubliait sa réserve timide et se laissait aller, oublieux du reste ; il se sentait beau dans les yeux de Trafalgar, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Son esprit réveilla d'autres souvenirs : lui-même, Ace, ondulant sensuellement sur Law. Doucement, d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas... en se balançant lentement sur lui, comme la cabine d'un bateau tangant sur les flots. Son déhanché, son corps trempé de sueur, leurs soupirs de plaisir... les ongles de Law raclant ses reins... puis leurs mains, qui se cherchaient, s'étreignaient, leurs doigts qui s'entrelaçaient et le chuchotis de leurs peaux qui semblaient se parler...

Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit : "je t'aime". Ace n'osait pas et ignorait si Law partageait ses sentiments dans leur plénitude. Il craignait d'être ridicule, de passer pour le gosse dépendant et entiché.

Les minutes passaient et Trafalgar perdait peu à peu son contrôle chèrement acquis ; Ace souriait en sentant son désir de lui se presser contre ses fesses, passa une main dans ses cheveux humides pour les repousser de son visage et tourna la tête à-demi.

- T'as vraiment aucune retenue, Traffy.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'abandonne ici, sourit sa voix.

- T'oserais pas.

- Ne te lance pas dans des paris foireux avec moi, Portgas, j't'ai déjà prévenu…

Ace sourit et se hissa légèrement vers lui pour happer ses lèvres dans son baiser langoureux ; la main tiède de Trafalgar passa sous sa chemise pour caresser ses reins brûlants et Ace sut que c'en était fini de lui.

- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota Ace contre sa bouche.

- … maintenant… ? le taquina-t-il.

- Maintenant, ouais, j'attendrai pas une minute de plus…

- Pour un type pudique, tu me parais bien entreprenant tout-à-coup…

- C'est une habitude, chez toi, de te foutre de moi dès que t'en as l'occasion ? sourit Ace en ondulant toujours contre lui.

Trafalgar prit sa main et l'entraîna à travers la foule compacte, se frayant un chemin dans les rues pavées, pressant le pas ; ils finirent par courir jusqu'à l'hôtel où ils avaient loué une chambre et entrèrent dans le hall désert – le réceptionniste somnolait derrière son comptoir, les pieds croisés sur le plateau de bois.

Ace retint un rire et se laissa guider dans les étages, jusqu'au dernier palier ; Law déverrouilla la porte, le poussa à l'intérieur, claqua le battant et tira le verrou.

Ace se jeta contre lui, enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser passionnément. Trafalgar agrippa ses longues mèches mouillés de sueur et lui rendit son baiser avec acharnement. Ace gémit de plaisir et pressa son corps contre le sien.

- Dépêche-toi, implora-t-il.

- T'es toujours trop pressé, Ace, susurra Law en l'entraînant à reculons à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Oh, tu parles, t'es… héééééé, le lit est par là ! brama-t-il en désignant frénétiquement le fond de la pièce.

- Tu parles trop, Portgas, occupe ta bouche utilement.

Law ramena son visage au sien pour un autre baiser et le poussa dans la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Rapidement, il saisit la chemise d'Ace et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête avant de reprendre ses lèvres ; l'adolescent, impatient, tira sur les pans de celle que Law portait – les boutons cédèrent et roulèrent sur le carrelage et Law lui jeta un regard noir.

Ace déglutit difficilement.

- … euh… désolé… ? bredouilla-t-il, pas certain de ce qu'il fallait dire à ce moment-là.

- Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis, Portgas.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Bien, bien, bien... j'aime la frustration. Et vous frustrer, surtout. j'aimerais dire que j'suis désolée, mais... ;)  
À bientôt pour la suite du voyage ! RDV pour un nouveau trip !**_


	16. Glisse et souvenirs

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Comme demandé par tout le monde [arrête de te faire mousser] oh toi, ça va, hein -_-" Donc, comme promis, la suite est vite arrivée.  
J'serai en mode pas trop disponible ce WE mais promis, dès que j'reviens à la civilisation, je réponds à vos reviews ! [si reviews il y a.] mais ouiii, y'en aura, j'sais qu'il y a des gens qui m'attendent au tournant *nous ne citerons personne, ahem***_

_**BREF. C'était la fin de l'arc Brésil... direction Ailleurs, à présent :) ["ailleurs"...] sans commentaire, merci.  
Stop flood, bonne lecture et...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_« And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here... »_

.

.

.

_**Snow Patrol**_

_._

_._

- C'est quand qu'on arr- mmnff !

Ace s'étouffa quand Trafalgar lui rabattit son bonnet sur le visage et en émergea quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux en tous sens et le regard noir.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, _tais-toi_, gémit Law. Ça fait trois plombes que tu me demandes la même chose… !

- Mais j'en ai marre ! protesta Ace. J'ai envie de pisser !

- Oh, quelle classe, railla le conducteur en descendant une vitesse pour donner plus de reprise au moteur.

L'Aston rugit et grimpa la pente raide et enneigée qui serpentait à flanc de montagne ; Ace regarda en bas et déglutit difficilement.

_« OK, mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. »_

Trafalgar semblait plutôt à l'aise, malgré les congères qui rendaient le passage étroit et difficile ; une chute promettait d'être vertigineuse.

_« Et fatale, surtout, gros débile ! »_ s'excita sa conscience, affolée.

Ace se rassit sagement dans son siège et remit le nez dans le dépliant posé sur ses genoux.

Ils avaient joué leur destination à Shifumi, comme d'habitude, puisqu'ils avaient été incapables de se mettre d'accord (toujours comme d'habitude) – Ace, mauvais joueur, n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de tricher et Law avait manqué lui en coller une, ce qui lui avait radicalement fait passer l'envie de recommencer.

Trafalgar pouvait être terrifiant quand il s'y mettait.

Ace avait tempêté, protesté, boudé, menacé, mais son partenaire n'en avait strictement eu rien à faire et il s'était retrouvé aussitôt après dans un magasin de sport, à choisir une combinaison de ski.

Law l'emmenait à Aspen, dans le Colorado, où se trouvaient les stations les plus réputées des États-Unis. Ace en avait déjà fait, mais sa dernière leçon remontait à ses dix ans et il était quasiment certain que monter sur des skis allait le tuer – Law semblait être de son avis mais la loi impitoyable du Shifumi en avait décidé autrement.

Ace s'étira et son tee-shirt remonta, dévoilant son ventre plat ; Law y jeta un coup d'œil et haussa un sourcil, arborant un sourire en coin terriblement moqueur.

- T'aurais pas grandi, toi… ?

- De quoi tu parles ? marmonna Ace en tirant sur le tissu.

- Hhmm, c'est ce que je pensais. On va te racheter des vêtements.

- Déconne pas ! s'énerva Ace.

Trafalgar, surpris, le dévisagea brièvement. Ace était d'un naturel emporté et susceptible, et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour l'échauffer de cette manière.

- … tu comptes jouer l'ado rebelle indéfiniment ou me dire pourquoi tu fais encore ta tête de con ?

- Je t'emmerde.

- J'avais compris, murmura Law avec patience. Mais ça ne me dit pas quel genre d'épine tu as dans le cul, aujourd'hui.

- Oh, ça va…

Ace croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et son tee-shirt se tendit légèrement sur ses épaules. Law se frappa mentalement : comment lui-même n'avait-il pas fait pour le remarquer… ? il le voyait plus nu que n'importe qui et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que l'adolescent était en pleine poussée de croissance.

_« __Donc ronchon et irritable plus encore que d'ordinaire ?__ quelle chaaaance... »_ railla sa conscience, toujours prête à la ramener.

- Je vois… c'est parce que je parle d'acheter des nouveaux vêtements… ?

- Ouais, maugréa Ace en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre. T'as pas à m'acheter des fringues, t'es pas mon père.

- Je serais ton père, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais mis une raclée, parce que je peux te dire que t'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets, sourit Trafalgar. Écoute, t'as besoin de fringues, j'suis sûr que ton jean fait feu de plancher si tu retires tes bottes… sois pas têtu.

- Je vais les acheter moi-même.

- J'avais pas l'intention de choisir pour toi.

- Je vais les _payer_ moi-même, corrigea Ace avec agacement.

- Bien, petit prince.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel et Trafalgar réprima un sourire, posant une main sur sa jambe pour la caresser doucement ; l'adolescent céda aussitôt et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, tête baissée, dissimulé derrière ses cheveux longs.

- … excuse-moi, couina-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Ça ne fait rien. J'oublie souvent que t'es qu'un morveux dirigé par des poussées de testostérone, sourit Trafalgar. Et qu'accessoirement, tu as un caractère de merde.

Il ne jouait pas avec le feu, il jetait carrément de l'essence dessus ; Ace tourna la tête et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

_« Je suis dans la merde, moi. » _songea-t-il dans un soupir, alors qu'Ace braillait de plus belle.

.

.

.

.

Ace enfila ses lunettes de soleil et jeta un regard en biais à Trafalgar qui nouait son écharpe sous le grand col de sa combinaison noire.

_« Pourquoi il ressemble pas à une mouche, lui ?! »_

Law avait la classe et le style en toute circonstance – nu, en jean crasseux de cambouis ou en combinaison de ski, affublé d'immenses lunettes anti-UV.

Ace s'efforça de ne pas être jaloux – ça serait stupide, puérile et gamin – et entra, Converses à la main, dans la petite pièce où le vendeur gardait skis et chaussures, Law sur ses pas. Il y en avait un nombre impressionnant et Ace se demanda brièvement comment est-ce qu'ils allaient trouver ce qu'il leur fallait, avant qu'une gifle mentale ne lui rappelle que le vendeur n'était pas là pour la décoration, mais pour leur attribuer ce qu'il fallait.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con, parfois »_ déplora sa conscience, consternée. _« J'ai honte d'être dans ta tête. »_

Le type s'appuya au comptoir et leur sourit, avenant. Ace hésita, timide, et Law retint un rire avant de s'adresser à l'homme.

- Bonjour… on va louer pour une semaine. Des _carvings_, s'il vous plaît.

- Pas de soucis, je vous écoute.

Ace haussa un sourcil.

_« … il nous écoute… ? j'pige rien. »_

- Quarante-quatre, un mètre quatre-vingt-onze, quatre-vingt kilos, énonça Trafalgar en s'asseyant sur le banc.

_« OK. ... aaaaah, ses mensurations ! wow, merde, combien j'mesure, moi ?!  
La dernière fois que j'suis passé sous la toise j'avais quinze ans… »_

L'homme revint quelques instants plus tard avec une paire de skis et de chaussures, qu'il tendit à Trafalgar qui les enfila aussitôt, à l'aise.

Ace pinça les lèvres, embarrassé.

- Je… j'connais pas trop mes mensurations, je sais juste que je chausse du quarante-deux.

- Tu me fais honte, Portgas, sourit Trafalgar en s'étirant.

Ace grimaça et suivit l'homme sous une toise au fond de la pièce, retirant son bonnet, menton levé ; l'homme ajusta le mètre sur crâne et, la langue entre les dents, prit note sur son carnet, avant de le faire monter sur une balance.

- Bon, si on compte la combinaison… on part sur soixante-deux kilos pour un mètre soixante-quinze.

- Va falloir manger de la soupe et penser à prendre du grade, Portgas, s'esclaffa Trafalgar alors que le vendeur s'éloignait dans ses rayons. Ça te ferait pas de mal de te remplumer un peu...

- C'est bizarre, j'ai pourtant l'impression d'avaler ma dose de protéines quotidienne, répliqua vertement l'adolescent en remettant son bonnet.

Trafalgar ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_« … il a pas osé dire ça… ? »_

_« Ben faut croire que si »_ grogna sa conscience, désapprobatrice. _« Le morveux prend de l'assurance, on dirait. Bientôt il va vouloir conduire ta voiture. »_

_« Ouais. Plutôt mourir. »_

Ace semblait satisfait de son petit effet. Il enfila les chaussures à son tour, remercia le vendeur et sortit dans l'air glacé, ses skis sur l'épaule, suivant Trafalgar qui remonta la route, où d'autres skieurs suivaient les chemins enneigés qui menaient aux pistes. Les groupes s'éloignèrent vers les télésièges et autres tire-fesses, alors que Law bifurquait sur la droite, là où personne n'allait. Ace pouffa en se demandant si Law allait l'emmener dans un coin pour le tripoter, avant de se rappeler que par moins cinq degrés, la situation risquait de rester au point mort.

Il s'avéra que Trafalgar l'emmenait vers des pistes plates, totalement désertes.

- Ouais, coooool, marmonna Ace.

- Oh, si t'es joueur, on peut aller directement sur les pistes rouges...

- Euh... non. On va rester sur celles-là pour l'instant…

- On va même y passer la journée si c'est nécessaire. Je veux qu'on passe aux pistes rouges avant jeudi, alors t'as intérêt à être un bon élève.

- Sinon quoi ? railla Ace en chassant la neige sous ses chaussures avant de monter sur ses skis.

- Pas de sexe pendant les trois semaines à venir.

_« ... ... ... j'le déteste. Vieux con réac'. Sale tortionnaire d'enfants. »_

Ace, chaussant son premier ski, donna un coup de talon un peu trop vigoureux et le ski glissa sur la neige ; il s'effondra sans aucune grâce dans la poudreuse et grogna, songeant que la journée allait être _très_ longue.

Trafalgar l'attrapa par sa combinaison et le releva d'une main – Ace se sentit insignifiant, comme d'habitude – avant de le remettre debout sur ses pieds et de l'épousseter.

Ace persévéra et la quatrième tentative fut la bonne ; il chaussa enfin ses skis et chancela, alors que la poussée de son poids l'entraînait vers l'avant. Encore une fois, Trafalgar le rattrapa et ôta ses propres skis, songeant qu'il allait passer un moment à lui courir après.

- On va faire de la ligne droite, d'abord. Et quand tu sauras tenir sur tes skis, je t'apprendrai à tourner.

- J'espère que t'es patient.

- J'te supporte depuis juin et on est en décembre. Je pense que tu dois avoir une certaine idée de la patience que j'ai envers toi…

Ace rougit et s'enterra dans le col de sa combinaison pourpre jusqu'aux yeux ; Law sourit, ouvrit légèrement la fermeture Éclair et lui piqua un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

- Essaye de garder les jambes très, très légèrement fléchies. N'essaye pas de te tenir droit, avec les chaussures c'est impossible. Ouvre un peu les jambes… voilà, comme ça. Détends-toi.

- « Ouvre les jambes… détends-toi… » chantonna Ace, avant de grimacer quand Law le frappa derrière la tête.

- Arrête de penser au sexe dont tu vas être privé si tu continues à te foutre de moi et sois attentif.

L'adolescent pouffa de rire et s'efforça de reprendre une contenance, suivant les conseils de Law comme il le pouvait. Skier avait l'air tellement évident quand on voyait les autres faire... la sensation de glisser était perturbante, il avait l'impression de ne rien maîtriser du tout.

Enfin... l'impression... non, il ne maîtrisait rien _tout court_, c'était indéniable.

À la dixième chute, il resta au sol, les bras en croix, excédé.

Le visage de Trafalgar apparut au-dessus du sien, et son beau sourire lui fit momentanément oublier son agacement.

- Allez, debout. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile.

- Et t'as bien fait. J'suis déjà mort.

- Rien qu'un bon bain chaud n'arrangera. Courage.

Il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le releva aisément. Ace se rajusta et récupéra ses skis avant de remonter le petit bout de piste et de les chausser à nouveau ; il n'avait plus l'âge de faire un caprice, après tout.

_« Ah ! Dommage. »_

Finalement, à la fin de la matinée, il atteignit le but fixé par Trafalgar : tenir correctement sur ses skis et descendre une piste sans tomber. L'arrêt et le changement de direction restaient à revoir, mais Trafalgar lui avait promis que d'ici la fin de la journée, il aurait acquis un niveau convenable.

Et par convenable, il entendait « capable de descendre une piste sans mourir ou tuer quelqu'un sur ton passage ». Concept intéressant.

Pour une fois, Law le laissa manger à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait ; il prétexta l'excuse de la « faiblesse glycémique », qui risquait de ne pas fonctionner tous les jours – _« allez berner un médecin sur votre état de santé… » _– et retrouva ses skis de bonne grâce en début d'après-midi.

.

.

.

.

.

- Pour tourner, tu dois appuyer sur le ski extérieur, qui est donc en aval de la pente.

Ace se sentait comme une grenouille – encéphalogramme totalement plat. Trafalgar sembla remarquer son absence de réaction/compréhension et se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

- Bon, écoute-moi bien et s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_, essaye de réfléchir un peu.

_« Euh… est-ce qu'il l'a dit deux fois ? »_

_« Il l'a dit deux fois, oui »_ toussota sa conscience. _« Ouvre tes oreilles, mon pote. »_

- Pour tourner à _gauche_...

Ace plissa les yeux.

- ... tu te tournes vers la gauche en écrasant le sol avec ton pied _droit_. Le talon, pas le bout du pied, sinon c'est le cassage de gueule assuré. Tu as compris... ?

- ... pour tourner à gauche... je me sers du pied droit... ?

- Exact.

_« ... j'ai mal à la tête. »_

- ... euh... j'peux avoir une démo ?

Trafalgar acquiesça, chaussa ses skis avec une aisance qui fit rougir Ace d'envie et se laissa glisser sur la piste. L'adolescent le regarda faire, attentif au maximum – sa tête lui faisait _encore_ plus mal. Ça demandait pas mal de coordination moteur et c'était quelque chose dont il était malheureusement dépourvu depuis sa naissance.

_« Luffy se foutrait de ta gueule, s'il était là »_ railla sa conscience.

Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. À cinq ans, Luffy lui avait mis une trempe mémorable au ski lors de leur dernier voyage avec leurs parents. Totalement intrépide et inconscient du danger, le gamin s'élançait sur les pistes sans réfléchir, quitte à se faire vraiment mal ; ces élans avaient fini par le forger et à la fin de leurs vacances, il skiait avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que son aîné.

Ace crut presque entendre sa voix rieuse le traiter de gros froussard et ne put réprimer un sourire nostalgique. Law remonta le bout de piste et revint se positionner à côté de lui, ne relevant pas son air mélancolique et amusé à la fois.

- À toi.

_« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »_ brailla sa conscience furieuse quand il s'étala tête la première dans la poudreuse, planté dans une congère à la manière d'un cartoon, pour la énième fois de l'après-midi.

Il entendit le rire de Trafalgar, le bruit de ses skis sur la neige, avant que ses mains ne saisissent ses chevilles pour le tirer de sa prison de neige.

Il s'ébroua et soupira, découragé ; encore une fois, les lèvres de Trafalgar sur les siennes offrirent une distraction suffisante pour lui faire retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur.

- On recommence… ?

- Ouais, mais j'suis déjà claqué.

- Encore une heure et après je te laisse tranquille, promis.

- J'suis nul, j'suis désolé.

- Là, je vais perdre patience. Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois de ne plus te dévaloriser. Vivre, c'est pas baisser les bras à la moindre défaite. C'est accepter de se planter... au sens propre comme au sens figuré, ajouta-t-il avec humour en désignant l'empreinte de son corps dans la neige.

Ace acquiesça avec un sourire mince et remonta sur ses skis avec un peu plus de conviction, bien décidé à montrer à Law qu'il pouvait le faire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et son regard s'attarda sur la date du jour.

_« Ah. J'avais presque oublié. »_

Demain était le jour où son petit frère avait quitté ce monde.

Il en avait parlé à Law, la veille, et le jeune homme lui avait demandé s'il voulait rester au calme pour cette journée. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne l'obligerait pas à quoique ce soit, mais Ace avait seulement répondu que ce dont il avait besoin était de la normalité. Il lui sembla voir Luffy lui sourire en levant le pouce et ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour lui-même, avant de se laisser glisser sur la pente.

.

.

.

.

- Hhhhhnnn j'suis moooort… geignit Ace en se laissant tomber dans leur lit.

Trafalgar referma la porte derrière eux, poussa le verrou et retira ses après-skis, les déposant dans l'entrée de leur tout petit chalet et dézippa sa combinaison.

Ace claqua des doigts vers la cheminée et grogna, attirant l'attention de Trafalgar qui haussa un sourcil en le regardant faire.

_« … qu'est-ce qu'il fout, encore… ? »_

- Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire… ?

- J'ai p't'être des pouvoirs magiques. Genre allumer un feu à distance _i tutti quanti_, quoi. J'ai lu un manga, une fois, un mec qui avait mangé un fruit et qui se transformait en feu, un truc trop classe quoi ! y'en avait un autre qui pouvait découper des gens à distance avec un _nodachi_ et qui inversait les membres des corps ! et un autre élastique, ils vivaient dans un monde où y'a presque que des mers et ils voulaient devenir Roi des Pirates, et sur le chemin ils -

- Tu lis trop de bandes-dessinées, Ace, le coupa Law en levant les yeux au ciel. _« Découper des gens à distance... inverser des membres... qui sont ces cinglés qui vont dessiner des trucs pareils... ? non mais j'vous jure. »_ songea-t-il, consterné.

- Ça coûte rien d'essayer, rétorqua-t-il.

- Ben en attendant, sers-toi de tes pouvoirs magiques pour retirer ta combinaison, si tu meurs de chaud tu vas être malade et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu peux être _particulièrement_ chiant en étant enrhumé…

Ace se tourna pour s'étendre sur le dos et se hissa sur les coudes, lui jetant un regard provoquant qui amusa son amant.

- ... bof, tu me donneras du... _sirop_, si j'ai mal à la gorge... et tu pourras toujours prendre ma température...

- T'es glauque, comme mec.

Ace retomba dans les draps en pouffant de rire ; Law secoua la tête en souriant et accrocha sa combinaison dans la penderie de la pièce avant de s'agenouiller devant la cheminée pour allumer le poêle à bois.

Bientôt, la chaleur emplit l'espace – un léger ronflement s'éleva et Law soupira en se rendant compte qu'Ace s'était profondément endormi.

Il se releva et rejoignit le lit, débarrassant Ace de ses chaussures – ses pieds étaient glacés. Law dégrafa sa combinaison et le souleva dans ses bras pour l'étendre dans les couvertures, rangeant ses affaires sur le côté.

Ace ne broncha pas, les yeux clos et la respiration profonde.

Trafalgar lui retira son pantalon et son tee-shirt et tira la couverture sur ses épaules, écartant les cheveux échappés de son élastique qui balayaient son visage pour caresser son front, redessinant ses traits de sa pulpe de ses doigts.

Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, se pencha et y noua les siennes, le réveillant d'un baiser lent et tendre ; Ace cligna des yeux, sourit contre sa bouche et lui rendit son baiser avec la même douceur, nouant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui.

Leurs corps s'entremêlèrent sous les couvertures et Ace chercha aussitôt la chaleur de Trafalgar, inspirant son odeur rassurante et désormais familière.

- J'ai été sage aujourd'hui.

- … mmmn, oui. C'est vrai.

- Tu veux bien me jouer quelque chose… ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères… ? murmura Law en jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Un morceau des _Rolling Stones_.

- Encore… ? sourit-il.

- Tu m'as converti, j'y peux rien.

- Hé bien, non, pas de _Rolling Stones_, ce soir. Je vais te faire écouter autre chose.

- D'accord, chuchota Ace en se blottissant dans l'oreiller quand il se leva du lit.

Il se pelotonna dans la couverture qu'il tira sous son menton, recroquevillé en position fœtale, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Trafalgar avait abandonné son pull sur la table de chevet et il s'en empara, l'amenant contre son visage pour respirer son odeur d'épices mentholée.

Law sortit sa guitare de son étui, s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit et ajusta le serrage de ses cordes, sortant son vieux cahier de tablatures qu'il feuilleta rapidement, balayant les pages du regard. Ace le regarda faire, fasciné ; il aurait aimé savoir jouer d'un instrument de musique mais il n'avait ni le temps, ni la motivation de le faire. Peut-être plus tard... il n'osait pas demander à Law de lui apprendre.

Trafalgar s'assit plus confortablement, plaquant quelques accords pour vérifier la justesse des sons avant de s'arrêter, tournant les chevilles de la tête du manche, inlassablement – Ace se sentait terriblement amateur, puisque le son n'avait aucune différence pour lui à ses oreilles.

En fait, pratiquer la musique était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Law parut satisfait et, quelques instants plus tard, les premières notes s'élevèrent ; Ace ne reconnut pas le morceau, mais la voix de Trafalgar le subjugua assez pour lui faire oublier ce détail.

« _I'll sing it one last time for you, then we really have to go… you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done… »_

Ace se lova contre l'oreiller et chassa ses cheveux de ses yeux pour mieux le contempler.

« _Light up, light up as if you have a choice, even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear_… »

Il ignorait à qui cette chanson était destinée, mais il avait l'impression que Law lui chuchotait chacun de ces mots dans le creux de l'oreille.

« _To think I might not see those eyes makes it so hard not to cry, and as we say our long goodbye I nearly do…_ »

Est-ce que cette chanson était pour Jewelry ? le rythme était lent, mélancolique, et les paroles étaient à la fois belles et terriblement tristes.

Malgré lui, il pensa à Luffy. Il se le représenta plus vieux, plus mature. C'était compliqué ; dans sa tête, Luffy restait un pré-adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance, avec ses sourires candides et son visage lunaire. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui ressemblait le plus à leur père ; il était son portrait craché au même âge, alors que lui avait hérité des traits plus fins de sa mère.

« _Slower, slower, we don't have time for that… all I want's to find an easy way to get out of our little heads… »_

Penser à ses parents le remplit d'amertume. Ace se demanda brièvement ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire : préparer Noël qui approchait ? le maudire… ? le chercher ?

Est-ce qu'ils pensaient seulement à lui… ?

« _Have heart, my dear, we're bound to be afraid, even if it's just for a few days making up for all this mess… »_

Ils lui avaient seriné qu'il était la chose la plus honteuse qui leur était arrivée.  
Que Luffy était mort entièrement par sa faute.  
Ils avaient réussi à le persuader que sa propre vie ne valait rien.

_« Et s'ils me retrouvent… ? »_

Cette pensée lui glaça le sang ; il n'imaginait même pas la trempe qu'il allait recevoir. Dans le genre impressionnant, son père avait la palme.

D'ailleurs, Ace s'étonnait de ne toujours pas les avoir vus rappliquer ; les connaissant, ils l'auraient déjà retrouvé en quelques jours.

Son père possédait assez de contacts et avait le bras suffisamment long - et encore plus d'influence - pour se permettre d'employer assez de détectives à travers les Etats-Unis pour remplir un terrain de football... lui mettre le grappin dessus aurait dû lui prendre _grosso modo_ moins de cinq jours.

... il ignorait comment prendre ce constat après presque sept mois complets de désertion de leur maison...  
Ils avaient peut-être accepté l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

- ... Ace ?

La voix de Trafalgar lui parvint, lointaine ; il cligna des yeux et sa vision s'ajusta sur son visage tout près du sien. Law avait froncé les sourcils et était venu s'appuyer sur le lit, contemplant son visage avec une certaine inquiétude.

- ... ça va... ?

- Ouais, désolé, je pensais à des trucs, marmonna Ace en se frottant les yeux. Elle était cool, ta chanson... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_- Run_ des Snow Patrol. Tu es sûr que ça va... ?

- T'en fais pas, j'étais juste parti un peu loin dans mes pensées. On a le temps d'un bain avant d'aller se coucher... ?

- Ça se négocie, sourit Trafalgar en caressant sa joue.

Ace se hissa vers lui avec un sourire en coin et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser plein d'entrain.

Law préférait ça à l'expression dévastée qu'il arborait quelques instants plus tôt. La même expression qu'il voyait passer sur son visage à de nombreux réveils du jeune garçon – un regard perdu et humide de larmes, le menton tremblant et le pli amer de sa bouche qui retenait tant bien que mal un sanglot.

Et malgré tous ses efforts, Law ne pouvait rien contre ça ; il assistait régulièrement le matin au même sursaut, au même nom lancé comme une supplique.

Ace sanglotait le nom de Luffy avant d'ouvrir les yeux, en nage, encore à mi-chemin entre le rêve et le réveil.

Trafalgar le souleva brusquement du lit pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain – l'adolescent se laissa porter de bonne grâce en riant, ses bras noués autour de son cou.

Ace songea que pour quelques instants encore, il pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Au moins le temps du bain.

Et les lèvres de Trafalgar sur les siennes ne firent que le conforter dans son idée.

.

.

.

* * *

._**On retourne sur un arc Etats-Unis plus classique, mais c'est l'hiver et avec lui, le retour des souvenirs. La douceur se perd et le froid est un peu plus mordant...  
**_

_**En espérant toujours vous revoir pour la suite... à très bientôt !**_


	17. Maître et élève

_**Ohayo mina' !  
**_

_**On se retrouve pour un autre chapitre, toujours de la neige et du froid... merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est tellement encourageant et... ouais, ça me motive toujours autant ! :)**_

_**J'ai une guest qui m'a laissé une review super-longue ! alors je te réponds ici, Lena18 : oui, j'te pardonne d'avoir été si longue à laisser une review ! :p **_

_**Et mon énoOrme susceptibilité [t'es pas susceptible...] je sais, je déconne XD donc, je disais, mon énorme susceptibilité m'oblige à te dire qu'effectivement, tu as totalement raison de m'avoir fait remarquer ça, au Brésil, on parle officiellement le portugais !  
Et que c'est justement pour ça qu'une des phrases du dialogue au poker se fait dans cette langue ;) et l'espagnol n'est que la 2ème langue du pays. Je m'excuse pour ce manque de précision ! [va mourir] j'y vais de suite u_u honte sur moi.**_

_**Bwef [oui, oui, bwef, vous avez bien lu], après cette interlude, où vous avez pu voir que je suis faillible [t'étais pas censée partir mourir, d'ailleurs ?] ah oui, c'est vrai...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_« Cause I know you're there  
'til I'm leaving  
And there ain't no need for no grieving  
And no time for no regrets neither… »  
_.

.

.

_**Bumcello**_

.

.

Law se réveilla en douceur, ce matin-là ; ses yeux s'ouvrirent après une nuit sans rêves sur le plafond lambrissé du petit chalet qu'ils occupaient à Aspen.

Une voix s'élevait de la petite cuisine, chantant au rythme d'une chanson qu'il appréciait particulièrement – _« Beautiful you »_ de Bumcello.

Il se frotta les yeux et se hissa sur un coude, contemplant l'intérieur, cherchant Ace du regard ; l'adolescent était en boxer, les cheveux humides de sa douche, et s'activait à cuisiner tout en fredonnant doucement, à voix basse, cherchant visiblement à ne pas réveiller son amant endormi.

Law sourit et se rallongea, lové dans la chaleur des draps, contemplant le jeune garçon qui le croyait toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Ace semblait affairé dans la préparation d'une recette bien précise, le nez dans ses saladiers et les poêles qui chauffaient. Law devait reconnaître qu'en plus de l'odeur délicieuse, la vue était loin d'être... désagréable. Son ventre gargouilla et il s'enterra sous les couvertures, mais c'était un peu tard pour ça ; Ace tourna la tête et lui sourit.

- Tu me reluques depuis longtemps ?

- Non, et c'est dommage, murmura Law en se redressant.

Ace abandonna momentanément ses préparatifs pour traverser la pièce et grimper sur le lit, se glissant sous la couverture que Law avait ouverte pour le laisser se lover près de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et s'enlacèrent sous les draps, inspirant chacun l'odeur de l'autre, les yeux clos.

- Bien dormi… ? murmura Law, prévenant.

Il savait que cette journée serait douloureuse pour Ace, et il avait l'intention de lui donner la normalité que l'adolescent lui avait réclamée, mais il ne pouvait s''empêcher de s'inquiéter.

- Mmn, ça allait… j'étais réveillé tôt, j'me suis dit que te préparer un petit déjeuner m'occuperait.

- Tu comptes m'empoisonner ?

- Je cuisine super bien ! se défendit Ace. Alors que toi, tu fais toujours de la bouffe pourrie !

- Merci, morveux. J'adore.

- Ben quoi ?

Law secoua la tête et amena son visage au sien pour un autre baiser ; Ace le lui donna avec douceur et s'assit sur ses hanches, penché sur lui pour entremêler leurs corps. Il tira le drap sur eux, les enterrant sous les couvertures ; bientôt, des rires s'élevèrent et Ace se débattit alors que Law le chatouillait.

- Non, non, stop ! sanglota-t-il en se tortillant, mort de rire, s'empêtrant dans les draps. A-a-a-arrêteee !

- Pour avoir dit que je faisais de la bouffe pourrie, sourit Law en s'arrêtant, le laissant reprendre son souffle.

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Et tu t'enterres, en plus !?

Law se lança dans une autre partie de chatouillis appliquée ; Ace riposta aussitôt et sourit en voyant Law se démener pour tenter de lui échapper, écroulé de rire.

_« Putain ! il est chatouilleux ! ATTAAAAAAQUEEE ! »_ hurla sa conscience.

Trafalgar pleurait de rire, incapable de se défendre. L'adolescent eut la brève vision de Luffy hurlant, hilare, sous ses chatouilles et un sourire nostalgique brisa un instant sa concentration.

Finalement, leurs chatouillis devinrent caresses, puis étreintes plus fermes, plus sensuelles ; ils roulèrent sur le côté, Law dominant Ace, plaquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Ace se hissa tant bien que mal vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, leurs lèvres retrouvant celles de l'autre avec délice. Doucement, il ondula des hanches contre les siennes, et Law répondit d'un léger coup de bassin – Ace haleta brièvement et rejeta la tête en arrière, légèrement tremblant.

Il pensa à la douche quand Law passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et songea à celle qu'ils avaient pris à Rio ; ses pensées durent avoir une influence directe sur l'état de son sous-vêtement, puisque Law sourit contre sa gorge.

- À quoi tu penses, morveux ?

- À toi et tes exceptionnelles qualités sexuelles, rétorqua Ace.

Un silence s'étira, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire ; une odeur alerta Ace, qui renifla et écarquilla les yeux avant de bondir du lit, manquant envoyer Trafalgar voler au sol au passage. Il courut vers ses poêles et les releva du feu, les agitant brièvement avant de retourner les pancakes d'un coup de poignet souple.

Law repoussa les couvertures et se leva, traversant la pièce pour rejoindre son jeune amant qui s'activait à terminer le petit déjeuner.

Pancakes, donc, au sirop d'érable, à en juger les rivières ambrées qui coulaient dans leurs assiettes. Des muffins au chocolat.

_« … il a utilisé le four et a trouvé le temps de faire des muffins… ? »_

_« On dirait, ouais. »_

Il y avait des toasts grillés au beurre. Law s'approcha et les jaugea d'un regard incertain ; non, pas des toasts. C'était quelque chose qui lui était totalement inconnu. Ace lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

- C'est du pain perdu. Tu connais ?

- Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

- Du pain, des œufs, du lait, du sucre roux. On mélange les œufs et le lait…

Pendant qu'il expliquait, ses mains s'affairaient à brouiller des œufs dans une poêle – à la fourchette, s'il vous plaît. Law le regardait faire avec étonnement ; cuisiner était un talent qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- ... on fait tremper le pain dedans, et on le poêle légèrement avec du beurre. Et on parsème de sucre. Moi je préfère le sucre roux, j'espère que t'aimeras ça… assieds-toi. Ça va bientôt être p-mmn.

Il se tut et sourit quand les bras de Law l'enlacèrent par-derrière, son torse nu pressé contre son dos ; des mains hâlées caressèrent son ventre plat, redessinèrent ses côtes et empaumèrent ses hanches. Ces caresses étaient douces, juste tendres. Law l'embrassa dans le cou, remonta à sa joue et leva une main pour tourner délicatement son visage vers le sien, nouant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Doucement, Ace lâcha ses saladiers et se tourna vers lui, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas briser leur baiser. Les mains fraîches de Law explorèrent ses courbes, retraçant son corps mince du bout des doigts, caressant sa peau nue. Ace l'imita, sentant ses muscles fermes sous ses paumes, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en percevant leur différence.

Law sourit et caressa sa joue, délicatement.

- ... pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

- Faut que je me mette à la muscu, marmonna Ace contre ses lèvres. On va déjeuner, et après j'compte sur toi pour me montrer comment on travaille les abdos et les pecs, histoire que j'ressemble moins à un lombric.

- Ben... la position de la brouette est plutôt pas mal pour faire travailler le haut du corps, susurra Law en frôlant son ventre lisse de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Ace sourit et le repoussa lentement pour l'asseoir à leur table, avant de retourner à la gazinière. Law secoua la tête en réprimant un rire, patientant quelques minutes supplémentaires avant qu'Ace ne lui serve un petit-déjeuner royal, avec du jus d'orange, des céréales, du café à la noisette et un verre de lait.

- Tu veux me faire grossir ?

- Ouais, comme ça j'pourrai te bouffer. Et conduire ta voiture, railla Ace en s'asseyant face à lui. Bon ap' !

Law goûta à tout et fut encore plus surpris en se rendant compte que ça n'avait pas l'air seulement bon, mais que ça l'était réellement.  
Ace surprit son expression et sourit largement, visiblement très fier de lui.

- C'est super bon, hein ?

- Carrément... j'te nomme chef cuisinier de l'Aston, maintenant ! s'exclama Law en agitant sa fourchette vers lui. Où est-ce que t'as appris à cuisiner comme ça ?!

- Ben, Luffy _bouffait_ littéralement, et j'ai toujours été un énorme mangeur. Avec du goût, merci mes parents. Du coup... j'ai demandé à ma mère si j'pouvais prendre des cours de cuisine et mon père m'en a payé pour que je leur lâche la grappe avec ça, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Et j'me targue d'être plutôt bon.

- Et bah, chapeau. J'aurais jamais soupçonné que t'avais un talent pour la cuisine, confessa Law.

Ace rougit de plaisir et d'embarras et plongea le nez dans ses œufs brouillés, gêné. Ils tendirent leurs jambes et les entremêlèrent sous la table, comme à leur habitude – tout était prétexte pour se toucher et se rapprocher.

S'il le pouvait, Ace passerait son temps dans les bras de Law, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible ; toutefois, il appréciait de plus en plus la tendresse et la prévenance dont Law faisait preuve à son égard depuis quelques temps. Il avait l'impression, quelques semaines plus tôt, d'être le seul à réclamer caresses et baisers – il n'osait pas tellement, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il avait peur que Law ne l'envoie promener.

Depuis quelques temps, leurs rôles s'équilibraient ; Law lui volait ces baisers et ces caresses à son tour. Ace n'y prenait que plus de plaisir à répondre à ses étreintes.

Le portable de Law sonna, les faisant brusquement sursauter. Il avala une gorgée de son café-noisette, se leva et alla fouiller dans son jean, en sortant son téléphone qu'il contempla longuement avant de décrocher, portant son cellulaire à son oreille.

- ... Law.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa un infime soupir s'échapper, avant de se détendre ; c'était léger, presque imperceptible, mais l'adolescent le remarqua.

- Ouais, je sais, j'suis à la bourre. On peut repousser en mars ? murmura-t-il.

Ace mâchonna son pancake, le regardant intensément ; Law avait l'air un peu plus tranquille, et il se demanda ce qui se serait passé si son interlocuteur n'avait pas été celui qu'il espérait.

- Merci. Ouais, ouais, t'en fais pas. _Vaya con Dios_, mon frère, sourit-il avant de raccrocher. Désolé, lança-t-il à Ace en rangeant son téléphone.

- Pas d'problème. Tout va bien... ?

- Très bien, oui. Une vieille connaissance. Excuse-moi.

Il le rejoignit, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et reprit sa place face à lui pour terminer son déjeuner, renouant leurs jambes ensemble, sous la table, leurs pieds nus jouant avec ceux de l'autre. Ace lui sourit et Law tendit la main, essuyant une perle de jus d'orange au coin de ses lèvres de son pouce.

L'adolescent s'empourpra et Law sourit, amusé.

- C'est quoi cette manie de rougir à tout bout-de-champ... ?

- J'en sais rien. T'aimes pas... ? le défia-t-il.

- Si. Surtout quand c'est moi qui te fais rougir.

Pour le coup, Ace se transforma en framboise trop mûre, et Law éclata de rire avant de remettre le nez dans le petit-déjeuner qu'Ace avait préparé avec tellement d'application.

.

.

.

.

***Quatre jours plus tard, en haut d'une piste noire***

Law enfila ses gants, contemplant la piste – ou tout du moins, ce qui y ressemblait – qui s'étendait sous eux, à côté d'Ace qui enfilait ses lunettes-masques sans un mot.

- Tu ne dis rien... ?

- J'me concentre. Y'a un mois de vaisselle en jeu et c'est hors de question que j'perde.

En deux jours, Ace s'était considérablement amélioré, pour une raison qui était totalement inconnue à Law ; au point de le surpasser.

Le jeune homme s'en était rendu compte quand Ace l'avait doublé sur une piste rouge avec une aisance qui l'aurait presque rendu jaloux, deux jours auparavant. Il avait décidé de passer l'étape au-dessus, très agréablement surpris, et avait initié Ace au _snowboard_.

L'adolescent avait mis peu de temps à s'y habituer et se montrait encore plus à l'aise que sur les skis, et Law avait pris sur lui de l'emmener sur une piste noire, histoire de voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Ace ne s'était pas dégonflé et l'avait suivi, et ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se raviser.

___« Quand l'élève dépasse le maître... »_

- Si tu tombes... j'veux pas t'entendre gueuler.

- Je gueulerai pas, répliqua Ace en ajustant son bonnet, avant de s'assurer que ses chaussures étaient bien fixées au _snowboard_.

- Celui qui arrive en bas le premier. Peu importe le chemin pris. Si tu te perds, c'est pas mon problème.

- Ça me va.

Ace avait presque l'air trop calme ; Law, soupçonneux, se tourna vers lui et tendit une main gantée pour saisir son menton et le tourner vers lui, scrutant son visage impassible. Ace ne broncha pas et releva son masque pour soutenir son regard.

- ... t'as l'intention de te suicider en te jetant dans un ravin ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Ben, non, s'étonna Ace en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- ... t'es toujours à gueuler pour rien et t'agiter partout. Ça m'étonne de te voir... si calme.

- J'suis en train de réfléchir et comme tu le sais, j'ai le cerveau d'un mollusque et j'peux pas afficher un air joyeux et penser en même temps, sourit le gamin, espiègle.

- ... mouais.

Law termina sa préparation et jeta un coup d'œil à Ace, qui venait de remonter sa fermeture Éclair sous son nez.

- ... t'es prêt ?

- Ouais. J'peux juste faire un truc avant ?

- Vas-y.

Ace tendit les bras et, incapable de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, attira le visage de Law au sien. Il noua ses lèvres aux siennes et sa langue avide explora sa bouche – Law se prit au baiser et soupira de plaisir, laissa Ace en prendre le contrôle, cette fois-ci. Sa langue caressa ses joues, chatouilla son palais, redessina l'arrondi de ses dents et s'enroula autour de la sienne.

Il fit la seule erreur à laquelle s'attendait Ace – se laisser distraire. L'adolescent sourit contre ses lèvres et le repoussa brutalement en arrière. Law s'effondra dans la neige dans un cri et Ace s'élança, atterrissant trois mètres plus bas avant de filer à toute vitesse entre bosses, creux et arbres sur son passage, prenant une précieuse avance sur leur parcours et leur course.

Il savait qu'il allait le payer cher, mais ça en valait définitivement la peine.

Enfin, en théorie.

Le vent fouettait son visage, et la sensation de glisse, désormais maîtrisée, était grisante. Il lâchait prise, enfin.

La journée de l'anniversaire où Luffy l'avait quitté lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, mais il s'était efforcé de penser à la joie de vivre contagieuse de son petit frère, et aux paroles de Law.

_Si toi tu n'as pas de rêves, alors poursuis celui de Luffy. Fais-le vivre à travers toi._

Être heureux, donc.  
C'était ce qu'il faisait, en ce moment ; rire, embrasser Law, profiter de ses baisers, jouer, apprécier leur voyage et se laisser porter par la douceur de leurs moments.

Sans se poser de questions, ou alors... le moins possible.

Juste vivre.

Une bosse le projeta brièvement dans les airs avant qu'il n'amortisse le choc au retombé en pliant les genoux. Il reprit son équilibre tant bien que mal et un large sourire étira ses lèvres – évènement rare dans sa vie, il était fier de lui. Et ces moments n'étaient arrivés que deux fois, jusqu'à présent.

Il était fier d'être le grand-frère de Luffy. Fier d'avoir été le modèle de cette perle rare qu'était son petit frère, fier de l'avoir élevé en l'absence et la négligence complète de leurs parents trop occupés pour les voir grandir. Fier de l'avoir rendu heureux pendant les douze courtes années qu'avait été sa vie. Fier de voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand il venait le réveiller d'un baiser d'un matin. Fier de voir son sourire immense sur son visage quand ils se chamaillaient ou s'étreignaient simplement.

Et il était fier d'être l'amant de Law. D'être celui qui comptait dans sa vie, alors qu'il semblait avoir vécu beaucoup plus de souffrances que lui. Fier d'être celui que son beau métisse embrassait, d'être celui qu'il gardait dans ses bras la nuit venue, d'être celui au centre de ses attentions. Fier de lui donner du plaisir quand il le chevauchait, de voir ses yeux se fermer et son corps se tendre sous l'orgasme, de sentir ses mains l'étreindre avec force, de l'entendre gémir son nom au creux de son oreille. Fier de sentir sa main le chercher, parfois, au matin, pour l'attirer contre lui et s'enrouler autour de sa chaleur, sous les draps d'un lit quelconque ou la couverture dans l'Aston.

Une voix l'interpella et il tourna la tête – une boule de neige le frappa en plein tête et manqua l'envoyer rejoindre le décor, alors qu'il essuyait son masque en râlant.

- CE SOIR, TU ES UN HOMME MORT, PORTGAS !

Il sourit et releva son masque sur sa tête, le vent lui cinglant les yeux ; la piste noire arrivait à sa fin et il donna une dernière inflexion, une dernière poussée, pour grappiller quelques secondes supplémentaires sur son amant. Il passa la dernière balise et s'arrêta dans une gerbe de neige, avant que quelque chose ne le heurte avec force, l'envoyant valser sur plusieurs mètres.

Law et lui dévalèrent légèrement la pente et son corps se retrouva bloqué sous le sien.

- Saleté de tricheur, grogna Law dans son oreille.

- J'avoue, murmura Ace en le dévisageant quand il se redressa, ôtant son masque pour plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens. T'es fâché... ?

- Très, oui, ça doit se voir, rétorqua Law en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, t'es tellement prévisible... petit con.

Ace sourit et noua ses bras autour de son cou, plongeant son nez dans le col de sa combinaison pour inspirer son odeur. Law, un peu surpris, l'enlaça et lui frotta doucement le dos.

- ... hé... ça va ?

- Ouais. Du coup... la vaisselle, c'est pour ma pomme ?

- Non, on reste un coup sur eux. J'ai trouvé mieux pour te punir, murmura la voix de Law dans son oreille.

Ace sentit un ignoble frisson lui hérisser la nuque.

- ... qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Rien, justement. Pas de sexe pendant trois semaines.

_«Oh l'enfoiré. »_

.

.

.

.

Law s'étira et s'installa confortablement dans leur lit, le nez dans son livre.

L'eau de la douche coulait toujours, Ace s'attardant sous l'eau chaude, comme toujours. Il l'entendait fredonner et sourit, se replongeant dans sa lecture.  
Ils étaient rentrés après quelques courses supplémentaires, où ils avaient gagné et perdu à tour de rôle. Ce qui ne changeait rien à sa décision, malgré les tentatives pitoyables d'Ace pour le convaincre de changer d'avis.

Bientôt, la douche se coupa et la porte de verre coulissa, avant que des pieds nus ne résonnent sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. La lumière s'éteignit et il leva les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui sortait de la petite pièce saturée de vapeur.

_« Mauvaise idée »_ toussota sa conscience.

Son regard était happé par le corps svelte d'Ace ruisselant d'eau, son boxer trempé collant à ses formes.

_« Je crois que c'est un message subliminal pour dire : viole-moi. »_

_« ... »_

_« T'en penses quoi... ? »_

_« ... »_

_« Bon, ben, c'est toi qui gères, hein... »_

Ace alla s'assurer que le chalet était fermé et retourna vers le lit, dans la pénombre de la pièce seulement éclairée par la lampe de chevet. Law contempla les perles d'eau qui roulaient sur sa peau, ses mèches ondulées humides et son regard insolent et charmeur.  
Apparemment, Ace avait décidé que les trois semaines sans sexe seraient une torture pour _tous les deux_. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et Law reposa son livre.

- ... on dort... ? murmura Ace.

- Ouais.

- ... pas de regrets ?

- À quel propos... ? répliqua-t-il, feignant l'indifférence.

Ace grimpa sur le lit et avança vers lui à quatre pattes avant de se redresser, debout à genoux sur ses jambes. Law avala sa salive et soutint son regard en s'efforçant de penser à des tas de choses autres, susceptibles de l'aider à maîtriser les pulsions qui pourraient éventuellement le faire changer d'avis.

Ouais, penser à d'autres trucs.

Aux escarres des personnes âgées soignées lors de son stage en gériatrie.

Aux lymphogranulomatoses vénériennes.

Aux chatons morts.

_« Si tu vomis, Ace va se vexer. »_

_« Tant pis. Pas le choix. »_

Ace se mordit sensuellement la lèvre et passa une main dans ses cheveux, la laissant descendre dans son cou, glisser sur sa clavicule. Law se sentit blêmir quand il comprit ce qu'Ace avait en tête – le gosse allait l'allumer avec tout ce qu'il avait en réserve.

_« On est foutus. »_

_« On a encore une chance, déconne pas ! »_

_« Cite-moi un seul moment où t'as pu lui résister. »_

« ... »

_« Voilà, j'préfère. Maintenant, j'te dis bon courage, parce que moi, j'abandonne le combat. »_

Ace glissa sa deuxième main dans ses cheveux dans un geste sensuel et laissa la première errer sur la ligne invisible de son sternum, frôlant une pointe de chair qu'il pinça délicatement entre ses doigts en soupirant de plaisir.

_« Ça va... ? »_

_« Euh... ouais. Enfin j'en sais rien. »_

Ace se ré avança vers lui et laissa ses doigts suivre des perles d'eau sur son ventre, traçant des cercles lents autour de son nombril, descendant à la lisière de son boxer. Law suivit la direction de ses mains, muet, la gorge nouée.

_« ... trois semaines, hein ? »_

_« Oh, ta gueule. »_

L'adolescent se pencha sur lui et passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres – Law entrouvrit sa bouche et la langue d'Ace s'y glissa brièvement, avant qu'il ne se recule, reprenant ses caresses sur son propre corps.

Il laissa une de ses mains s'immiscer sous son boxer et se caressa lentement ; Law se plaqua une main sur les yeux et soupira, secouant la tête.

- ... Ace...

- Mmn ?

- Arrête ça.

- J'vois pas pourquoi, chuchota-t-il, frissonnant.

Il balança lentement ses hanches dans sa main, et Law ne put s'empêcher de libérer son regard pour le contempler ; la tentation était trop forte. Ace semblait vraiment s'amuser, même si son visage était parfois traversé par des expressions qui trahissaient le plaisir qu'il se donnait lui-même.

- ... si tu fais ça pour te venger, c'est très réussi.

- Tu m'as dit trois semaines sans sexe _avec toi_. J'ai le droit de me _palucher_, non... ?

_« Il joue pas franc-jeu, là ! »_ beugla sa conscience, brandissant un carton rouge.

_« Mais tu vas la fermer, merde ?! »_

- Tu pourrais éviter de faire ça sous mon nez ?

- T'as peur de t'en prendre dans l'œil ? railla Ace en baissant son boxer de sa main libre, ne cachant rien de ses gestes à Trafalgar qui prit un oreiller pour y enfouir son visage.

_« Je vais le buter. Oh, ouais, lentement. Histoire qu'il déguste bien. »_

Ace lui retira brusquement le coussin et l'envoya voler au loin, plongeant son regard dans le sien, alors que sa main raffermissait son étreinte sur son érection, allant et venant un peu plus rapidement. Son souffle s'accéléra et quelques perles de sueur se mêlèrent à l'eau qui gouttait toujours sur son corps presque nu.

Un gémissement ténu s'échappa de ses lèvres et Law céda ; il le plaqua brusquement en arrière, saisit son sous-vêtement et le laissa glisser le long des jambes d'Ace qui affichait un immense sourire satisfait. Law se débarrassa du sien, se fit une place entre ses jambes et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa main fouillant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir le lubrifiant. Ace se laissa faire, nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, caressant son torse musclé avec envie.

- Dépêche-toi... chuchota-t-il.

Law lui envoya une giclée de lubrifiant au visage et Ace pouffa de rire, se hissant sur les coudes pour regarder son amant s'enduire de gel – son cœur rata un battement, alors qu'il songeait qu'il avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi érotique dans sa vie.

Il se laissa retomber dans les draps quand Law se pencha sur lui, ses doigts mouillés et froids caressant son entrée avant de s'y glisser pour le préparer, lentement.

Ace gémit doucement et ferma les yeux, s'étirant, arquant le dos, croisant ses chevilles sur les reins de son amant qui laissait ses doigts aller et venir en lui ; leurs souffles se mêlèrent et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avant que Law ne juge Ace assez préparé pour l'accueillir en lui.

Il se positionna à son entrée mais Ace recula ses hanches, rouvrant ses yeux charbon pour les plonger dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- J'veux t'entendre me le demander, chuchota Ace.

_« ... il déconne, là ? »_

_« J't'avais dit que le morveux prenait de l'assurance. »_

- Ace.

- Demande-le-moi...

Sa voix était sensuelle ; et Law était surpris et sidéré à la fois. Toutefois, son étonnement ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes – si Ace pensait qu'il n'était pas capable de le faire, alors il s'était trompé d'adversaire.

Il sourit, se pencha à l'oreille d'Ace et la caressa de sa langue, se délectant des frissons qui firent frémir la peau de l'adolescent.

- ... Ace... laisse-moi te prendre...

L'intéressé déglutit difficilement.

- P-pas assez convaincant.

- Bébé... j'ai trop envie de toi... j'veux t'faire l'amour...

Ace rougit et Law pouvait presque sentir son contrôle précaire partir en fumée. Il sourit et mordilla le lobe de son oreille, joueur, pressant son sexe entre ses fesses.

- ... comment... comment tu veux le faire... ? souffla Ace.

_« Menace-le plus souvent, mec. Sérieusement. C'est super pour la libido »_ gémit sa conscience en se faisant de l'air.

- Par-derrière, chuchota Law dans son oreille. Ta jolie petite tête dans l'oreiller, tes fesses en l'air... pour te regarder encaisser tout ce que je vais te-

Il éclata de rire quand Ace se tortilla sous lui pour se mettre sur le ventre, le souffle court. Doucement, Law se glissa en lui et Ace gémit de plaisir quand il débuta un va-et-vient doux et léger. Il s'étendit sur lui, faisant attention à ne pas peser sur son corps, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, sous ses cheveux qui embaumaient son parfum sucré.

Ace agrippa les draps devant lui et rouvrit les yeux quand Law entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

Il contempla leurs mains enlacées, mélange de blanc et de hâle cuivré,  
de tatouage et de peau intacte.

Il gémit quand Law heurta un point sensible et sentit ses baisers tendres dans son cou.

- L-Law... hhnnn...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ace... ?

- U-un peu plus f-fort...

Law se plia à sa demande et Ace étouffa ses gémissements dans la couverture ; le plaisir était trop fort et il dut se résoudre à fermer les yeux, tremblant – ses caresses, l'attente... il savait qu'il allait venir bientôt. Law était particulièrement doué pour ça.

- Encore... encore... serina-t-il, leurs corps s'épousant et s'éloignant au rythme du va-et-vient de Law.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Là, maintenant, alors que le plaisir l'étreignait au point de lui donner les larmes aux yeux.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, comme on chuchote un secret. Parce que c'en était un : un sentiment qu'il gardait au fond de lui, par peur d'être ridicule.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, parce que Law et lui avaient passé depuis longtemps le stade de la simple partie de jambes en l'air et de la pure attirance physique. Ils ne _baisaient_ pas, ils faisaient l'amour. C'était là toute la différence.

Il le voulait si fort… mais il n'avait pas ce courage.

Pas encore.

- Ace... gémit la voix de Law dans son oreille. Hmmnn…

Ace serra plus fort sa prise sur les draps et les doigts de Law, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Il cria faiblement et se laissa aller, enfin, son corps se tendant sous celui de Law qui le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard en étouffant son soupir de plaisir dans son cou.

Le silence revint, une longue minute s'étira et Law se retira doucement, laissant sa bouche traîner dans le dos d'Ace pour parsemer sa peau de baisers. Il s'étendit sur le dos et Ace retrouva sa place sur lui, le nez contre son épaule, se tortillant pour tirer le drap sur eux.

Pas un mot, juste leurs souffles, et le bruit de leurs cœurs qui s'apaisaient enfin dans leurs poitrines. Doucement, Law entortilla une mèche de cheveux ondulée d'Ace autour de son index, pensif, son autre main caressant son dos mouillé de sueur.

L'adolescent se contenta de se lover sur son torse et de contempler les tatouages qui recouvraient son corps, sentant le sommeil le rattraper à toute vitesse.

- Bonne nuit, sale tricheur, sourit Law à voix basse.

- Bonne nuit, mauvais perdant.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Comme dirait Pyro, mon chauffe-patate : "time to awwww :3" !  
Vous voyez, Ace sait faire des choses que Law ignore ;) j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
_**

**_Je vous annonce la fin de l'arc Aspen, mais je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode neigeux..._**


	18. Joyeux Noël, Morveux

_**Ohayo mina' !  
**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et vos insistances (sisi, ça existe, ça) pour avoir la suite.. motivatiooon ! *cape au vent***_

_**Je vois que tout le monde a apprécié le dernier chapitre... légèrement... lemonesque [légèrement...?] oui, légèrement. Je suis désolée de casser l'ambiance, mais tout ne peut pas aller tout rose dans le meilleur des mondes, et comme je suis une irrécupérable garce (j'ai failli jouir juste en écrivant ça...), on retourne sur des choses plus tristes. La neige, encore et toujours...**_

_**Je prends le temps de répondre aussi à une guest qui m'a laissé 2 reviews : Aiko D ! ta proposition est sympa, j'aurais aimé pouvoir accéder à ta demande, mais je ne le ferai pas car techniquement, cette histoire est déjà "terminée" et réglée au chapitre près, et intégrer un personnage extérieur serait beaucoup trop compliqué... j'en suis désolée... *s'incline nez au sol* gomenasai.**_

_**Sans plus m'attarder dans cet en-tête, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël en retard [ou en avance...], et...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_« If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the colour of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay... »  
_.

.

.

_**Sting**_

.

.

Trafalgar sourit devant l'air émerveillé d'Ace et le regarda traverser la rue bondée en courant vers les galeries illuminées.

- Viens ! s'exclama l'adolescent, surexcité.

Ace n'avait jamais mis les pieds à New York, et Trafalgar avait décidé de marquer le coup pour le 24 Décembre. Il lui était physiquement impossible de lui offrir un vrai réveillon, mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'Ace soit heureux ce jour-là.

Et visiblement, son idée fonctionnait.

Ace dût le trouver trop lent à son goût, puisqu'il fit demi-tour pour lui prendre la main et l'entraîner à sa suite vers ce qui avait attiré son regard.

- Regarde… ! qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

- Les boutiques de Bloomingdale's… tu ne connais pas ?

- Je devrais… ?

- Leurs boutiques sont très connues pour leurs vitrines de Noël.

L'adolescent le tira vers lui, forçant Law à presser le pas pour le suivre à travers la foule, pénétrant dans les galeries brillantes de mille feux ; Ace se dirigea aussitôt vers les boutiques de mobilier, et Law suivit sans broncher. Il avait des idées un peu bizarres parfois, et il avait cessé de se poser des questions depuis longtemps : Ace aimait ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

... ce qui expliquait pourquoi il lui montrait frénétiquement les dernières créations des _designers_ pour Noël. Trafalgar considéra d'un regard septique le bateau sculpté en forme de baleine géante, sobrement nommé « le Moby Dick » selon la petite pancarte qui lui était attribuée.

- ... quel intérêt... ?

- J'sais pas, j'le trouve cool... !

_« ... hum. OK. Ça doit être à cause d'Aspen… »_

Ace s'était pris un sapin de plein fouet lors d'une de leurs descentes et Trafalgar s'était sérieusement inquiété en ne le revoyant pas reprendre conscience immédiatement ; il s'en était sorti avec un bon mal de crâne et un œil au beurre noir plutôt conséquent.

À croire que les lésions étaient un peu plus profondes que ça.

Trafalgar ne put s'empêcher de sourire, moqueur ; Ace ne s'en rendit pas compte et l'entraîna de boutique en boutique, sa main toujours dans la sienne – chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite jusque-là, depuis les mois qu'ils étaient ensemble à présent.

Ensemble... cette idée amusait Trafalgar.

_« ... quoi, tu crois que Portgas est ton petit-ami... ? »_ s'esclaffa sa conscience.

En tout cas, c'était ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

Ace se tourna vers lui et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, se rapprochant pour chercher sa chaleur ; Law déposa un baiser léger sur son front et remonta la fermeture de la veste que portait l'adolescent, ajusta son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Merci Papa, railla-t-il.

- Tu veux dormir au chaud, ce soir, ou la voiture te suffit ?

- La voiture, murmura Ace en levant la tête pour soutenir son regard.

Law aurait dû s'en douter ; Ace n'avait rien contre passer une nuit, de temps à autre, dans un hôtel, mais il affichait une nette préférence pour leurs nuits dans l'Aston, où il se blottissait tout contre lui, oublieux du monde extérieur – là où sa nouvelle vie avait commencé.

Les flocons redoublèrent d'intensité et Law en chassa un posé sur le bout du nez de l'adolescent. Ace sembla soudain se rendre compte de leur proximité et s'éloigna, embarrassé ; ses doigts lâchèrent les siens et Law n'insista pas, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'Ace cachait les siennes dans celles de sa veste.

La seule démonstration d'affection en public que Law avait obtenu d'Ace était leur danse au milieu de la foule grouillante, à Rio de Janeiro ; nuit où Ace avait un peu bu et où il avait réussi à le convaincre de se laisser aller à la douceur du moment. Depuis, rien, hormis les baisers volés quand ils étaient seuls.

Law ne s'en formalisait pas. Ace était timide et pudique, du moins quand il s'agissait de proximité physique, entourés de monde. Il rougissait pour un rien et son attitude amusait Trafalgar au plus haut point.

_« T'es amoureux »_ le nargua sa conscience.

Oh, ouais. Il l'était. Indéniablement.

- Tu viens... ? il est bientôt minuit, murmura Law en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans la foule qui s'éloignait en masse dans les rues vers le _Rockfeller Center_, où se trouvait l'immense sapin de Noël.

Ace acquiesça et le suivit, cachant mal son excitation ; Law dût le retenir plusieurs fois par la capuche pour l'empêcher de crapahuter trop en avant et éviter de le perdre en plein New York – ce qui aurait été _plutôt_ problématique.

L'adolescent ouvrit des yeux immenses, levés vers le sapin illuminé de mille feux, sous la neige qui tombait à gros flocons. Law s'arrêta derrière lui, le dépassant d'une demie-tête, assez pour voir les décors sans être gêné par la foule dense. Il posa son menton sur les cheveux d'Ace qui sourit, alors que des clameurs s'élevaient un peu partout.  
Le sapin était démesurément grand, croulant sous les guirlandes et les décorations. Les gens riaient, s'enlaçaient, partageaient tous ce moment, se souciant peu du reste.

Comme Law l'avait déjà remarqué, le monde tournait toujours, quelque part.

Soudain, des voix et des applaudissements s'élevèrent, alors que les démonstrations d'affection se multipliaient.

Minuit était passé, et ils étaient le 25 Décembre.

Ace rejeta doucement sa tête en arrière, et son regard charbon croisa les yeux gris et mystérieux de son amant.

- Joyeux Noël, morveux.

- Joyeux Noël, papy.

Ils se sourirent, avant qu'Ace ne se tourne vers lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou ; un peu surpris, Trafalgar resta immobile, attendant de voir ce que le jeune homme avait prévu de faire.

Ace leva la tête et, timidement, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Law ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, enivré par ce baiser tendre et hésitant.

_« On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star, like tears from a star... »_

Doucement, il l'enlaça et le serra contre lui, savourant sa chaleur et son odeur, totalement indifférent aux regards posés sur eux – bienveillants ou dédaigneux, il s'en fichait. Au pire, le premier qui tentait une réflexion se verrait envoyé au fond d'une boîte à quatre planches sous un mètre de terre, à bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

Ace mit fin à leur baiser, les joues rouges et le regard un peu fuyant ; Law caressa son visage et le ramena à lui pour un autre baiser, que l'adolescent lui accorda de bonne grâce.

- À quoi est-ce que je dois ça... ? sourit Trafalgar contre ses lèvres.

- C'est un... cadeau de Noël, bredouilla l'intéressé. Un... un baiser en public, j'me suis dit... que ça ferait un cadeau un peu original...

- Bien vu. Tu permets que je profite encore un peu... ?

Ace rougit et se laissa faire quand Law lui donna un troisième baiser, plus long et plus intense que les précédents.

_« On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are, how fragile we are... »_

Comme toujours, plus rien ne comptait à part eux ; Ace inclina la tête et approfondit leur baiser, lové tout contre lui, hissé sur la pointe des pieds. Indifférent lui aussi à ce qui pouvait se passer aux alentours.

Il se sentait bien, ainsi. Au chaud dans ses bras, ses lèvres nouées aux siennes. Il se sentait enfin complet et heureux. Accessoirement, il aurait pu passer sa vie à embrasser Trafalgar – ses baisers étaient meilleurs que tous ceux qu'il avait pu recevoir dans sa vie.

- En fait, j'ai menti, marmonna-t-il quand Law brisa leur baiser. C'est pas le seul cadeau que j'ai pour toi.

- On avait dit qu'on ne s'en ferait pas.

- T'es un gros hypocrite. T'as caché le tien sous ton siège.

Law écarquilla les yeux : comment est-ce que le gosse l'avait su… ? Sa conscience lui toussota qu'il avait répondu lui-même à sa question.

Ace était un gosse et comme tous les gosses, il avait remué la voiture de fond en comble pour essayer de trouver un cadeau.

_« ... est-ce qu'il a fouillé le coffre... ? »_

Son ventre se serra à cette idée, et une sensation glaciale se répandit dans son corps - l'adrénaline, le réflexe de fuite, son cerveau qui se préparait à toutes les éventualités possibles... mais la voix de la raison lui rappela qu'il ne se séparait jamais de ses clés et que par conséquent, Ace n'avait pas pu toucher à _quelque chose._

_« Toucher... ou trouver... ? »_ railla sa conscience.

- Tu l'as ouvert, le paquet ?

- Je... non ! bafouilla Ace, les yeux grands ouverts. N-non, non, je... j'voulais juste... savoir si tu... euh...

- Détends-toi, pouffa Law en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de l'entraîner à l'écart de la foule, vers un des bancs restés dans la pénombre, loin de l'agitation du sapin illuminé.

Il s'installa sur le dossier et Ace s'assit entre ses jambes, fouilla dans sa veste pour lui tendre un paquet soigneusement emballé ; Law l'imita et lui tendit son propre paquet, qu'Ace déballa aussitôt, fébrile – son impatience amusa Trafalgar qui le regarda faire, curieux de voir ce que son cadeau aurait comme effet.

_« Cent dollars qu'il pleure. »_

_« Tenu ! »_ brama sa conscience.

Ace repoussa l'emballage et, un peu tremblant, contempla le carnet neuf en cuir rouge que Trafalgar lui avait offert. Pris d'une intuition subite, il l'ouvrit et parcourut la première page du regard, la gorge nouée.

« Pour ta nouvelle vie, Ace. »

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard amusé et bienveillant de Trafalgar, au cou duquel il se jeta, le serrant fort contre lui.

- Merci, couina-t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou. Merci, merci, merci... c'est... c'est...

- Deuxième leçon : apprendre à être moins émotif, tête à flammes, sourit Law en caressant ses cheveux, plantant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Oh, crotte, sourit Ace à travers ses larmes.

Law le garda serré contre lui tout en déballant son propre cadeau. Il repoussa l'emballage et sourit en découvrant un paquet de cordes en cuivre pour sa guitare, ainsi qu'un capodastre flambant neuf.

Ace transpirait l'autosatisfaction en voyant son sourire ; Law le remercia d'un long baiser et agita la boîte.

- La question qui me vient à l'esprit est : « quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de trouver ça… ? »

- Oh, euh... ça fait un sacré moment, marmonna Ace, un peu rouge. Quand j'ai cherché un boulot, à Monterey. Je les ai planqués dans mon sac parce que je sais que tu n'y mets jamais les mains, mais j'ai failli me griller je sais pas combien de fois. T'as les yeux partout, c'est chiant, j'devenais parano...

Law laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire et lui donna un autre baiser, plus tendre, auquel Ace répondit avec entrain.

- Tu fêtais Noël, avec... Luffy et tes parents... ? hésita Law.

- Ouais, ouais. Thanksgiving, tout ça.. nos parents sont assez traditionalistes. Pourquoi... ?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais manger ?

- Des escargots ! s'écria Ace, les yeux brillants.

- ... _pardon_ ?

- Des escargots !

Trafalgar haussa un sourcil et se gratta la nuque.

_« ... des escargots.  
OK.  
Chez moi, les escargots bavent et vivent sur les murs.  
On doit pas avoir la même notion de ce que peut être un escargot, visiblement. »_

- Hum... tu parles bien... de la limace dans sa coquille ? le truc spongieux... ?

- Ben, ouais ! c'est super bon... !

Cette fois, Law se demanda si Ace n'était pas en fait le mec le plus répugnant qu'il ait croisé sur cette Terre.

Des escargots.

- Tu... tu sais ce que c'est, un escargot ? vraiment ?

- Quoi, t'en as jamais mangé ? s'effara-t-il.

- Dans quel _putain_ de pays du monde est-ce qu'on bouffe des escargots ? s'exclama Trafalgar, les yeux écarquillés.

- En France ! et avec du beurre persillé ! s'exclama Ace.

_« OK, il veut me faire gerber. »_

En France... qu'est-ce qu'Ace était parti faire en Europe... ? et à quelle occasion ? Le voyage avait un certain coût et la vie là-bas était loin d'être si abordable.

Law jaugea l'adolescent d'un regard incertain ; il avait peur de le braquer et surtout, peur de gâcher ce Réveillon. Et pourtant, la curiosité le taraudait... comme une piqûre d'insecte qui le démangeait, quelque part dans sa tête.

Insupportable.

- T'es allé en France, toi ?

- Euh... ouais, marmonna Ace en se renfermant aussitôt.

_« Bravo, Traffy. Bien joué. À quand la prochaine ? »_

- Bon... je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un endroit où on peut manger des limaces... à New York, ça ne devrait pas être bien sorcier de mettre la main sur ça, sourit Law en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air toujours décontracté. Allez, viens.

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules – se rendant compte qu'Ace avait encore grandi – et l'entraîna à nouveau dans la foule, pianotant sur son téléphone de sa main libre, cherchant désespérément un restaurant possédant Ia _french touch. _

_« Tout pour lui faire plaisir, hein ? »_ se moqua sa conscience.

_« Tout, oui. »_

.

.

.

.

- Alleeeeez, goûte, quoi !

- Non.

- Mais s'te plaît !

- Non.

- C'est super-bon !

- Non.

Law était intraitable ; jamais une limace n'approcherait ses lèvres. Hors de question. Et de toute façon, l'idée le répugnait tellement qu'il était certain de se vomir dessus dès que ses dents croqueraient la matière caoutchouteuse – rien que d'y penser, des spasmes agitèrent son estomac, qui se tordit comme une machine en plein essorage.

_« Le gosse a l'air d'aimer ça. »_ objecta sa conscience.

_« Ce gosse est un attardé mental.  
Tout ce qui ressemble à de la nourriture est une cible potentielle pour son estomac.  
Objection rejetée. »_

Ace fit la moue et Law soupira, décroisant et recroisant ses longues jambes sous la table ; ils avaient marché pendant plus d'une heure avant de parvenir à mettre la main sur ce restaurant français _tenu_ par des français. Et force était d'admettre qu'Ace parlait un français tout à fait correct.

Quel gamin américain parlait mieux le français que l'espagnol, hein ? aucun. Law commençait fortement à soupçonner qu'un de ses parents était européen.

Ou alors, un voyage d'études longues, une correspondance, un échange de classes... ? trop bateau. Et Ace se débrouillait trop bien pour n'avoir que de simples notions de cours à tout juste dix-huit ans.

Avec les aveux d'Ace, Law pensait avoir enfin élucidé le mystère qui planait autour de lui, mais il semblait au contraire s'épaissir un peu plus. Comme si une ombre planait autour de l'adolescent, une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête...

Ace entremêla ses jambes aux siennes, sous la table.

Law sourit légèrement – _« Il essaye de t'amadouer »_ – et appuya son menton dans sa main, pensif. Effectivement, il devinait que, rien qu'à la tête qu'il faisait, Ace essayait de le convaincre d'accepter.

_« Mec, si tu cèdes, alors autant lui donner tes boules, parce que ça sera la preuve que t'es vraiment une carpette avec lui. »_

_« Je ne suis pas une carpette. »_

_« Tu lui passes tout ! »_

_« Et alors... ? »_

Sa conscience cessa de lutter quand il entrouvrit la bouche ; Ace, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, tendit le bras et déposa l'escargot sur sa langue.

Law s'efforça de combattre sa répulsion et mâcha lentement, alors que l'adolescent le contemplait avec appréhension. Finalement, il déglutit, et renifla brièvement.

- Alors ? le pressa Ace.

- ... immonde.

Il se renfrogna, et Law laissa un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres.

_« Putain, j'ai jamais mangé un truc aussi dégueulasse de ma vie. »_

- Quoi ? je ne vais pas te mentir, quand même !

_« Hypocrite »_ toussota sa conscience.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait lui mentir. Il lui mentait déjà sur presque tout. Mensonge par omission, mais mensonge quand même.

- J'suppose que j'peux pas t'forcer... je pensais que t'aimerais, soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête.

- Ça fait rien, moi et mon saumon on se débrouille très bien sans tes limaces.

- C'est pas des limaces.

- Si, ça en est. Moi et les gastéropodes, on a jamais été très intimes.

Ace pouffa de rire et rougit quand Law tendit la main pour chasser une mèche encore mouillée de neige de son visage. Son pouce caressa sa lèvre, doucement, retraçant le contour de sa bouche.

Trafalgar pouvait passer des heures à contempler celui qu'il appelait affectueusement son « partenaire de draps ». Ou de banquette arrière, selon l'humeur – Ace n'aimait aucun de ses surnoms.

- J'ai fini ! on retourne vers la neige ?!

- Va, j'te rejoins.

Ace sourit, le remercia et lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres avant d'enfiler sa veste et de trotter vers la sortie ; Law sourit, secoua la tête et se leva, regardant Ace courir sur le trottoir vers les congères de neige.

_« On parie combien qu'il noue lance un projectile à la tronche quand on sort ? »_

_« Le gamin est prévisible. »_

Il paya – son cadeau de Noël, il avait fermement bataillé contre Ace avant le repas – et sortit dans la rue, dans le froid de l'hiver glacé de New York.

Ace s'amusait à casser les stalactites des bancs du parc d'à-côté ; il essayait désespérément d'en décrocher un entier, et son acharnement amusa Trafalgar, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette ne passe devant lui. Des cheveux nacrés, une bouche ronde et rose... il tourna si vite la tête que ses cervicales protestèrent durement – il l'ignora, tétanisé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Les cheveux étaient couleur chewing-gum... rien à voir avec les longues mèches irisées de Jewelry. Le rouge à lèvres à trop criard et le visage trop rond... aucune ressemblance, juste une _punk_ quelconque.  
Il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, mais l'air heureux d'Ace le renvoyait cruellement à la douleur qui l'habitait toujours, quoiqu'il fasse.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Noël, et plus encore depuis que Jewelry était partie.

Il songea au dernier cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait et la douleur le terrassa encore plus, si c'était possible.

- Trafalgar... ?!

La voix d'Ace était pleine d'angoisse ; il rouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage mort d'inquiétude de l'adolescent. Ses mains empaumèrent son visage et ses doigts glissèrent sur les larmes qui inondaient ses joues.

_« Putain. Je pleure. »_

Il contempla, sidéré, ses propres larmes qui ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter de couler et qui ruisselaient sur les paumes de son jeune amant. Ace se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'enlaça, nouant ses bras autour de son cou avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Ne pleure plus, bredouilla-t-il. Ça va aller... j'te promets...

- Ace, tu... tu veux bien aller à la voiture, s'il te plaît... ?

Il déposa les clés dans sa main, et Ace sembla totalement paniqué.

- Quoi ?! non ! non, je... pas sans toi ! j'te laisse pas tout seul !

- Je suis un grand garçon. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps...

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots, et il se détestait d'être aussi faible. C'était à lui de s'occuper d'Ace, pas l'inverse. Surtout pas l'inverse, non.

L'adolescent avait désespérément besoin de lui pour se remettre sur les rails et en finir avec ses idées noires ; Law s'était juré de tout faire pour le rendre heureux et Ace semblait vraiment aller mieux, ces dernières semaines.

Et il venait de tout gâcher.

Il vit les larmes dans les yeux d'Ace et fronça les sourcils, plein d'incompréhension.

- ... Ace...

- Fais pas de connerie, implora-t-il en caressant ses joues. J'ferai c'que tu voudras mais promets-moi de pas te foutre en l'air... !

- Je te promets de ne pas faire ça, souffla Law en passant une main dans les cheveux humides de neige du jeune garçon. C'est juré. Juste cinq minutes, d'accord... ? tu peux surveiller si tu veux, j'aurai pas besoin de plus. Va.

Il le repoussa doucement, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et remonta la rue, le dos courbé, la tête baissée ; ses larmes le rendirent aveugle et il eut un mal fou à voir où ses pas le menaient.

Il bifurqua sur la gauche et s'éloigna vers une ruelle – il voulait être seul, il _devait _ être seul. Quand il jugea qu'il était assez éloigné de tout, il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige, ses bras noués autour de lui.

La douleur de son cœur allait le tuer.

Il serra les dents, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité – des mois, trop longtemps retenues – et il éclata en sanglots, et étouffa un hurlement dans son écharpe, avant de se mordre le poing.

Deux bras chauds l'enlacèrent et ses pleurs devinrent plus bruyants encore ; une partie de lui rejetait violemment cette sensation : la seule chose que son cœur voulait, c'était les bras de Jewelry, la douceur de ses cheveux longs et son odeur de fleurs et d'amande. Une odeur douce et réconfortante.

Et pourtant, sa souffrance s'apaisa quand d'autres cheveux, ondulés et doux, caressèrent son visage, quand un parfum de sucre brûlé envahit ses narines et que des lèvres touchèrent délicatement les siennes. Il se réfugia dans les bras d'Ace qui le serra contre lui, et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

- ... je suis désolé, murmura Ace en caressant doucement ses cheveux noirs. Je sais que tu voulais que je reste à la voiture mais... j'peux pas. J'peux pas te laisser tout seul comme ça, pas alors que tu souffres tellement...

- Pardon, sanglota Trafalgar.

Il se sentait... oui, si faible. Si désespéré, lui qui s'était juré de ne plus faiblir.

Le souvenir de Jewelry venant le réveiller, le matin du 25 décembre, pour l'emmener près de leur sapin lui tordit l'estomac ; il avait envie de vomir, de cracher toute cette horreur, tout ce dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même…

Ace embrassa sa tempe et le serra dans ses bras minces, les yeux fermés. Doucement, il fredonna la berceuse que sa mère jouait à Luffy quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé ; il ne connaissait rien de plus apaisant, même si cette chanson ne lui était lui-même pas destinée.

Lentement, la respiration de Law s'apaisa ; ses sanglots se turent, et ses larmes se tarirent enfin. Ace se balança doucement d'avant en arrière, berçant le long corps recroquevillé dans ses bras, de la même manière qu'il calmait les tourments de Luffy.

- ... viens, souffla-t-il en se redressant, emportant Trafalgar dans son mouvement. Viens, on va à la voiture...

Law se laissa entraîner à travers les rues sans dire un mot, les yeux baissés sur le sol ; pour le moment, il n'avait pas le courage de regarder Ace en face. L'adolescent ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et déverrouilla la portière arrière, se glissant sur la banquette en emmenant Law avec lui.

Il ferma les portières de l'intérieur, tira les couvertures sur eux et s'étendit tout contre Law, le reprenant dans ses bras.

Trafalgar enfouit son visage dans son cou, sous ses cheveux noirs, et inspira son odeur à pleins poumons.

Peut-être que pour une fois, il pouvait se permettre de craquer. Juste une fois...

Ses larmes revinrent et Ace le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Law se blottit contre lui, sous les couvertures, dans la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

C'était doux et réconfortant. Tout ce dont il avait besoin.

- ... demain, ça ira mieux, murmura Ace. On n'en reparlera pas si tu le veux pas. Je veux... je veux que tu sois heureux.

Law ferma les yeux et se nicha étroitement dans ses bras, se laissant dériver dans un sommeil de plus en plus profond, bercé par les battements lents du cœur d'Ace.

_« For all those born beneath an angry star,  
Lest we forget how fragile we are... »_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_La neige et l'hiver, le temps maussade... toutes ces choses me rendent mélancolique. Vous aussi, peut-être, mais j'espère que malgré tout, ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que la suite vous intéressera, et que vous aurez toujours autant envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire...  
_**

**_À très bientôt, j'espère !_**


	19. Cauchemars

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, comme toujours ! j'adore vous voir émettre des suppositions, tergiverser, hésiter... analyser ! *mention pour Mana.Y, Décortiqueuse d'Honneur !*_**

**_Bref, je suis sadique. J'aimerais dire que je suis désolée, comme d'hab'... mais ça serait pas très sincère... *je sors*  
Ça cogite chez pas mal d'entre vous, mine de rien... alors pour une fois, ce sera un chapitre sans trop de réflexion. Juste du ressenti. Je vous laisse découvrir, et..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

_«I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you… »_

_»  
_.

.

.

_**Linkin Park**_

.

.

« I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface… »

_- Maman…_

_Ma voix est un sanglot dans le téléphone. Elle me demande de me calmer et j'inspire profondément, mais l'odeur de l'essence, du sang et de la gomme laissée sur le bitume me soulève le cœur et je vomis, encore une fois._

_L'urgentiste qui s'occupe de moi est minuscule, et elle a de longs cheveux bleus qui sont tâchés de sang, là où ils ont traîné quand elle a aidé à recouvrir Luffy._

_J'ai refusé de m'éloigner et ils essayent de me faire lâcher prise, mais je n'y arrive pas._

_Nefertari Vivi. C'est l'urgentiste._

_C'est ce qui est écrit sur son badge._

_Je suis ailleurs._

_Mes yeux accrochent tout ce qu'ils croisent sans vraiment le voir._

« Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes… »

_- Maman, je… Luffy et moi… la voiture, je…_

_- Passe-le-moi, s'impatiente une voix._

_J'entends le rugissement de la grosse BM qu'ils conduisent ; ils sont en route, visiblement. Mon père prend le relai et il pousse un long soupir._

_- Arrête de pleurer, Ace, tu n'as plus cinq ans ! comporte-toi en homme et dis-nous ce que tu as fait !_

_Même s'il a raison, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être furieusement amer ; tout de suite… ils en ont déduit que c'est moi, le problème. Sans même chercher à savoir ce qui s'est passé.  
_

_J'ai envie de leur cracher à la figure._

« Every step that I take is another mistake to you… »

_- Je… je roulais, je… et la pluie… j'étais dans le brouillard, j'ai pas fait attention au fossé… j'avais le nez dans l'autoradio, et je…_

_- T'as planté la voiture qu'on a achetée il y a six mois ? rugit la voix de mon père._

_Ma mère renchérit et j'ai envie de les tuer. J'ai envie que leur propre voiture s'encastre dans un arbre, j'ai envie qu'ils meurent, qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils voient leur mort venir comme Luffy a vu sa vie se terminer. Qu'ils comprennent, qu'ils m'écoutent, au moins une fois dans toute ma vie…_

« I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware… »

_- LUFFY EST MORT !_

_Je hurle dans le téléphone et le silence me répond, seulement troublé par le bruit de leur moteur. Ça y est, la bombe est lâchée._

_Je serre plus fort mes doigts autour de ceux de mon petit frère caché sous un grand drap blanc tâché de rouge, lui aussi. Je tire sur le tissu, le visage baigné de larmes, alors que tout le monde s'affaire pour sécuriser la zone._

_Luffy a les yeux fermés, et son visage s'est apaisé. On peut même croire qu'il sourit, et ça ne m'étonne même pas. Luffy a toujours souri pour tout._

« I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you… »

_Je me sens vide, las._

_- … Luffy est quoi ?_

_- Luffy est mort, répété-je d'une voix monocorde. J'ai voulu éviter le fossé et on est partis en tonneaux. Luffy s'était détaché pour récupérer son portable et il a été… éjecté de la voiture._

« Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control ? »

_- … Papa… je…_

_La tonalité du téléphone m'indique qu'il a raccroché. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire où je me trouvais, mais je suis certain qu'il le saura dans la minute. Mon père sait toujours tout. Tout le temps, à chaque instant. Il sait pertinemment où trouver les renseignements dont il a besoin.  
_

_Je range mon cellulaire dans ma poche et je me penche sur le corps de mon petit frère._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, murmure la voix douce de l'urgentiste aux cheveux bleus dans le creux de mon oreille. Venez, il faut vous soigner…_

_- Non._

« 'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you… »

_Ma réponse est sans appel et elle n'insiste pas. Sous la pluie, le sang qui macule Luffy se dilue et s'éparpille sur l'asphalte. Sa peau retrouve sa couleur de neige et je repousse délicatement ses cheveux mouillés de son front, avant de me pencher pour y déposer un baiser._

_Sa peau est fraîche, mais son parfum l'a déserté depuis longtemps. Ses lèvres sont pâles… il a seulement l'air un peu malade._

_Si l'accident l'a brisé, il a toutefois épargné son visage. Je contemple sa perfection lisse et encore ronde de l'enfance, le pli de ses lèvres que je caresse du bout des doigts._

« Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
And every second I waste is more than I can take… »

_Luffy… je suis tellement désolé._

_Je caresse sa joue et me penche sur lui ; mes cheveux nous cachent au reste du monde et mes lèvres trouvent les siennes. Elles sont encore douces mais, comme sa peau, leur parfum les a désertées._

_Mes larmes se mêlent à la pluie qui a coulé sur mon visage et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, le serrant contre moi. Je reste immobile et je l'entoure de mes bras, comme si je cherchais à le protéger. De quoi... je n'en sais rien._

« I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware… »

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe, mais j'entends un crissement de pneus._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que des bras m'arrachent à Luffy. Ma mère hurle et pleure. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un tel état, elle qui ne montre jamais rien – rien, si ce n'est de l'affection pour Luffy, qu'elle a toujours préféré à moi._

_Ils voulaient une fille, j'aurais dû être une fille… ils ont cru dur comme fer jusqu'à ma naissance que mon nom serait Ann. L'obstétricien était formel, même si je passais mon temps à me cacher sur les échographies._

_Mes parents m'aimaient parce que j'aurais dû être la petite poupée qu'ils avaient si ardemment désirée…_

_Et je suis né garçon._

_Ils sont restés sidérés quand l'accoucheur leur a annoncé qu'en fait, leur Ann était dotée d'un pénis. Le drame, la fin du monde, l'apocalypse. Une tragédie grecque, ou un évènement digne d'un veux _soap_ au scénario douteux.  
Mon père s'est détourné de mon petit corps vagissant, le regard noir, et ma mère a fondu en larmes en se cachant derrière son oreiller._

_C'a choqué tout le monde, à la maternité. Ma mère ne me touchait pas. Elle me laissait seul et moi, je restais bien sagement dans mes draps, silencieux. Comme si j'avais déjà compris qu'on ne désirait pas ma présence._

_C'est mon oncle Shanks qui a choisi mon nom, puisque mes parents étaient trop furieux pour le faire eux-mêmes. Celui-là même qui a offert son chapeau de paille à Luffy.  
Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi Ace, il m'a répondu que les as étaient souvent les cartes maîtresses du jeu. Et qu'il avait senti que j'allais avoir besoin d'être le plus fort pour passer au-dessus des épreuves que la vie allait me réserver._

_Ace…_

_Mon père ne m'a jamais reconnu. Et si ma mère avait pu me renier, elle l'aurait fait, mais l'éthique passait avait tout… alors, ils étaient bien obligés d'afficher leur bonheur fabriqué de toutes pièces. Par défaut, je porte son nom. Le nom de cette femme qui ne m'a jamais donné une étreinte, qui ne m'a jamais dit « je t'aime »._

_Un nom que j'exècre tout autant que si c'était celui que porte mon père._

« I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you… »

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! hurle mon père en me secouant._

_- Je… je suis désolé…_

_Mes larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues. Je m'en veux tellement… je me dégoûte à un point que personne ne peut imaginer._

_- Et tu crois qu'être désolé va nous ramener notre fils ?!_

_Les secours et les flics sont dépassés par ce qui se passe. Ils s'attendaient à ce que mes parents me réconfortent, me soutiennent – après tout, je suis leur fils… Cette pensée me soulève le cœur. Je partage le même sang que ces deux monstres d'insensibilité._

_J'ai merdé… sérieusement. J'ai tout foutu en l'air… sans moi, Luffy rirait toujours et sa peau n'aurait pas cette pâleur de mort. Mais… leur fureur… la haine dévastatrice qu'ils ont pour moi, plus forte que jamais…_

_- Je te déteste ! hurle ma mère en sanglotant, serrant le petit corps de mon frère contre elle, tâchant son tailleur hors de prix de sang et d'eau. Tu as tué mon ange !_

« And I know  
I may end up failing too… »

_Ils voulaient un deuxième enfant. Moi, je voulais une petite sœur, pour pouvoir l'embêter. Lui tirer les cheveux, tremper ses poupées dans la peinture, repeindre ses murs avec son vernis et son maquillage._

_J'ai eu un petit frère, aux immenses yeux curieux et aux cheveux d'ébène._

_J'ai passé mes nuits à le contempler, endormi dans son berceau, bébé minuscule blotti au milieu des oreillers et des peluches. Sa peau était douce et sentait bon, et son visage lunaire portait déjà les marques de ce qu'il allait être plus tard ; un magnifique petit garçon, et un adolescent qui promettait de s'embellir encore._

_C'est notre bonne qui s'est toujours occupée de moi. Nico Robin. Elle était douce et réservée, mais elle prenait toujours le temps de sécher mes larmes quand mes parents me témoignaient leur habituel mépris ou me punissaient pour ne plus m'avoir dans leurs pattes._

_N'importe qui aurait pu croire que Luffy était fils unique, en entrant dans notre maison bourgeoise. Aux murs, il y avait ses dessins, ses premiers pas, des photographies de son immense sourire, ses petites mains peinturlurées imprimées sur un papier. Une toise improvisée sur l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, qui commentait sa croissance._

_Et après l'accident, le peu de photographies que mes parents possédaient de moi avait terminé en brasier pour la cheminée._

_J'avais surpris ma mère à lacérer une de mes photos de classe avec une paire de ciseaux, le lendemain de l'accident, après qu'elle ait descendu une bouteille de vin. Ses yeux gonflés de larmes m'avaient fait mal, et chacun des coups de ciseaux sur le papier glacé m'atteignait en plein cœur._

_J'avais l'impression que c'était moi qu'elle poignardait et que, si elle en avait eu le courage, elle m'aurait planté ces lames dans la poitrine._

« But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you… »

_J'ai toujours déçu mes parents, et pourtant j'ai toujours fait ce que je pouvais pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Multipliant les bonnes notes, leur obéissant aveuglément.  
Faisant tout pour obtenir le moindre sourire, la moindre félicitation de leur part.  
Juste… de la reconnaissance pour l'être que j'étais._

_Et la proximité que Luffy et moi avions les agaçait, mais ils ne se sentaient pas le cœur de réprimander leur petit trésor pour ça._

_Luffy ne se laissait pas gâter, et il se montrait volontiers un peu hostile, parfois, envers nos parents ; ils pensaient que je lui bourrais le crâne et ça me retombait immanquablement dessus, mais ça en valait la peine. Voir Luffy les envoyer bouler de temps en temps m'amusait._

_Il avait le courage de faire ce que moi je n'avais jamais osé._

« I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware… »

_- T'as toujours été jaloux de lui ! vocifère ma mère, les joues noyées de larmes et de pluie. Tu crois que tu vas avoir toutes les attentions, maintenant ?!_

_- J'ai jamais voulu ça !_

_Je crie à mon tour, sidéré par ce que j'entends. Ils ne vont rien m'épargner, on dirait. Les secours sont sciés, eux aussi ils n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. Mais mon père les fera tous taire, comme toujours. Il en a le pouvoir et il ne se gênera pas._

_Roi tout-puissant dans son royaume…_

_Et ils vont me faire payer, chaque jour de ma vie, de leur avoir enlevé ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur unique enfant._

« I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you… »

_- J'espère que ça te poursuivra chaque minute de ta vie, crache mon père en m'agrippant les cheveux pour m'obliger à regarder mon petit frère brisé, pantin disloqué dans les bras de ma mère. Je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux, tu vois ce que tu as fait ! Et que tu l'assumes !_

_- Tu crois que j'assume pas déjà… ?_

_Ma voix se brise…_

_- Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien… ? que je m'en fous… ? J'ai tué la seule personne qui m'a jamais aimée et vous pensez sérieusement que ma vie ne sera pas différente… ?_

_… pour finir par s'éteindre._

_- Je ne veux plus te voir, murmure mon père en me repoussant brusquement. Va-t'en._

_Il rejoint ma mère et s'agenouille pour toucher Luffy et lui caresser doucement le bras._

_Mes larmes montent à mes yeux et je songe que même mort, mes parents ne m'accorderont jamais autant d'attention.  
J'ai envie qu'ils le lâchent. Qu'ils arrêtent de le toucher, qu'ils le laissent en paix.  
Je prie pour que Luffy, où qu'il soit, n'ait pas assisté à ça. Qu'ils ne voient pas nos parents penchés sur lui, et moi, sous la pluie torrentielle, à quelques mètres de là._

_Seul._

« I'm tired of being what you want me to be. »

.

.

.

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes ; ses yeux s'ouvrirent et croisèrent les prunelles de Law, grises et insondables.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Un cauchemar, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller…

Ace se redressa et constata que la pendule du tableau de bord indiquait sept heures du matin. La neige recouvrait toujours entièrement les vitres, et il faisait nuit noire. Machinalement, il s'essuya le visage et se rallongea sur Law, nichant son nez dans son cou avant de fermer les yeux.

- … je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Je ne dormais plus depuis un moment, marmonna Law en caressant son dos.

Il s'était endormi dans les bras d'Ace après avoir pleuré tout ce qu'il pouvait, avant de se réveiller un peu plus tard, en proie à des cauchemars effroyables, à la même scène qui se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête depuis tout ce temps.

Law se voyait prendre cette décision, presque un an auparavant, faire ce choix, accroché au téléphone mural, le sourire aux lèvres. Une décision banale, un choix anodin.

Rien qu'un instant.

Il se hurlait à lui-même de ne pas faire ça, de se taire, de la fermer ; il voulait se secouer, se gifler… prendre le premier scalpel à portée de main et se trancher la gorge plutôt que de prononcer les mots qui allaient définitivement faire basculer sa vie de la pire des manières.

Il s'était réveillé à ce moment-là, au moment où la main de son double passé reposait le combiné et où lui-même hurlait en s'agrippant les cheveux, explosant en sanglots de rage et d'impuissance.

Ace dormait profondément, lui aussi, mais avait commencé à s'agiter au bout d'un long moment, alors que Law souffrait de ses éternelles insomnies. Le jeune homme avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'apaiser, mais Ace semblait aux prises d'un cauchemar que ses étreintes n'étaient pas en mesures de chasser. Il avait alors simplement attendu qu'il se réveille, le gardant serré contre lui, parsemant son visage de baisers.

L'adolescent se lova un peu plus contre lui et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- ... ça va, toi ?

- Mieux, oui, murmura Law en jouant avec ses cheveux longs. Merci.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies... ?

- ... pour avoir été là. Pour m'avoir ramassé alors que je me morfondais sur ma vie et la vacuité de mon existence.

Ace sourit et Law l'imita, vaguement amusé ; ils reprenaient un ton badin, comme toujours.  
Sauf que Law avait très bien compris pourquoi ils faisaient ça : ils fuyaient tous les deux le dialogue. Un dialogue fatidique, définitif, où ils seraient obligés de livrer tous leurs secrets.

Celui d'Ace résidait dans l'identité de sa famille, Law en mettait sa main à couper.

Et son secret à lui tenait dans son coffre. Ou... tout du moins, une partie. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que n'importe qui soit en mesure de fuir, ou de se poser de sérieuses questions en voyant son contenu.  
Il avait longtemps - et il continuait toujours - tenté d'imaginer quelle serait la réaction d'Ace en découvrant toute l'histoire. En sachant comment il en était arrivé là, à vivre dans cette voiture qui lui rappelait à chaque instant tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

- Traf'... ?

- Mmn.

- ... qu'est-ce qui a réveillé tout ça...? chuchota Ace en restant blotti sous la chaleur de leurs couvertures.

Law reprit ses caresses le long de son dos, sous son tee-shirt. C'était doux... le calme après la tempête.

- ... une fille est passée dans la rue. Coiffée et maquillée un peu comme Jewelry. C'a suffit, je suppose. Il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour craquer, apparemment.

- Tu retenais ça depuis trop longtemps.

Ace enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, le nez dans son cou, et inspira son odeur ; Law rouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de l'Aston et Ace se redressa, hissé à bouts de bras. Law contempla son visage et caressa ses joues tachetées, retraçant le dessin de ses lèvres de son pouce. Ace se pencha sur lui, inclina la tête et l'embrassa délicatement, effleurant sa bouche de la sienne. C'était doux, juste ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

Law respira l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux qui caressaient son visage ; une image s'imposa à lui et son cœur se serra - Jewelry, allant et venant au-dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux nacrés frôlant son visage et ses épaules alors qu'elle se tenait penchée au-dessus de lui.  
Il crut que sa conscience allait hurler, vociférer, l'insulter, mais elle restait silencieuse. Comme toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle, tiens.

Le souvenir se volatilisa, remplacé par le beau visage et la silhouette de son joli brun. Law leva une main et chassa une mèche ondulée de ses yeux.

_« Dis-lui que tu l'aimes »_ l'encouragea sa conscience.

Quand on parlait du loup...

_« Allez. »_

___« Non. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. »_

_____« Putain, mec, on te dit pas de le demander en mariage ou de lui promettre monts,  
vaux et merveilles... ! Dis-lui juste "Je t'aime"... ! »_

_______« T'as mélangé deux expressions. »_

_________« Va chier, connard, et assume, pour une fois...! merde, t'as plus cinq ans, dis-lui ! il attend qu'ça ! ! »_

Il le savait pertinemment. Pas besoin que sa conscience le lui scande avec autant de véhémence, il s'en était rendu compte tout seul. Et lui-même se savait profondément amoureux du garçon qui partageait sa vie.  
Mais voilà, là résidait toute la dualité de ce qu'il ressentait : s'il s'attachait à lui, il devrait être totalement honnête. Et l'honnêteté était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.  
S'il s'attachait à lui, il prenait le risque de tout avoir... pour tout reperdre à nouveau. Et ça... il était sûr que cette fois-ci, il ne le supporterait pas.

Ace caressa les tatouages de son bras et remonta à son bracelet de force, jouant avec les boucles et les sangles qui le retenaient à son poignet. Law le laissa faire, pensif, se contenta d'empaumer sa joue et de le contempler.

- Ace...

L'adolescent tourna la tête pour le dévisager, et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

_« Law, putain de bordel de merde, mec, dis-lui !__ »_ vociféra la petite voix dans la tête.

- ... je...

Ace se rapprocha et Law vit passer une lueur dans ses prunelles obsidiennes ; du doute, de l'appréhension, une envie brûlante et une impatience presque amusante. Law déglutit, caressa sa joue et amena le gamin à lui, légèrement tremblant.

- ... je...

Le portable de Law vibra et sonna dans la voiture sur l'air d' "_Ashes to Ashes"_ des Tarbox Ramblers, brisant le silence et la quiétude de l'instant. Ace se pencha et l'embrassa, mettant définitivement fin à ce moment où le temps s'était brièvement suspendu.

Law fouilla dans son jean et coupa son téléphone, pendant qu'Ace enfilait sa veste et déverrouillait la portière pour sortir dans l'air glacé du matin.

_« T'es qu'un con.__ »_

Ouais, mais ça, il le savait déjà.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Bon. J'ai menti, hein, vous vous en êtes rendues compte... ça ne répond à aucune question. Je m'embourbe, héhé. Un jour vous allez me lyncher. Mais pas tout de suite... **_  
_**Le voyage se poursuit sur l'arc New York... je vous dis à très bientôt, comme toujours. Et je vous embrasse, vous êtes merveilleux :)**_


End file.
